Sorry
by Defying-Gravity6
Summary: Bella is sent to live with Charlie,but things aren't as they appear. Bella meets the Cullen family, and her life seems to be happy. But Bella is hiding something from everyone around her. Will she trust them and tell someone before its too late? All human
1. First day

**A/N:** So here's the first chapter of my fanfiction. It's my first all human story, so I hope you like it. Please Review :)

I re-uploaded this chapter as I noticed a mistake in part of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter one**

I grabbed my bag and stepped out of my car, slamming the door shut. The building in front of me didn't look very welcoming at all. Sadly, thanks to my parents, it was my new school.

My parents split up when I was younger, and before last week I was living with my mum and her new husband in Phoenix. However, they'd been some trouble at my old school, and no matter how often I pleaded my innocence, I'd been seen as being involved. So here I was, being shipped off the go live with my dad, Charlie. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks, Washington, the rainiest and cloudiest place I knew. The place I would be calling home until I could escape to college some place far away from them all. That time could not come soon enough.

When I was younger, I used to love coming to Forks. Not because of the town, but to spend time with Charlie. We used to have loads of fun doing things together, it didn't matter what it was. He bought be my first baseball bat and taught me how to play, I had loved the game ever since.

Not that I didn't enjoy spending time with my mother, Renee, she just spent more time with Phil these days. But Phil did make time for me, it just usually included a team of baseball players as well. Phil was a baseball coach and had helped me improve greatly with my playing when I no longer went to stay with Charlie. And spending time with Charlie wasn't always so fun anymore, not that Renee and Phil knew that.

He'd gone downhill after his split from his second wife, turning to alcohol for comfort. Not that Renee and Phil knew that either, if they did they wouldn't have sent me to live with him.

I winced at the memory of him picking me up at the airport. We'd embraced awkwardly, and he stank of booze. I was wary of getting in the car with him, but didn't bring it up as I didn't want to make him angry. It was my main reason for wanting a car, so Charlie wouldn't have to drive me around and I knew I wouldn't have to worry about his drink level.

Rain drops on my head made me move from beside my truck, and I started up the pathway that led to the office of the Forks high school. The warmth of the room was welcoming, it was getting colder outside as winter set in, nothing like the weather I'd left behind in Phoenix. That was one good thing about the move, I got to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe as the clothes I had weren't exactly suitable for Forks weather.

I approached the lady the desk, who looked to be in her twenties.

'Um, hi. I'm Isabella swan, I'm supposed to be starting today.'

The lady behind the desk smiled warmly, 'Oh yes, of course. Charlie's daughter, right?' I nodded, in a small town like this everyone knew everyone. She gathered up some papers as she spoke. 'I bet he's glad to have you around. Here's your schedule and a map of the school, it shouldn't be too difficult to learn, and if you can't find a place don't hesitate to ask. You'll need to get this signed by your teachers, and then bring it by after school. Ah, Alice!'

I turned to see a petite girl with short, spiky black hair walk in the room. She was beautiful in a not-over-the-top kind of way, and friendliness seemed to radiate from her.

'Good morning Miss Night. Hi, you must be Isabella? I'm Alice Cullen, it's nice to meet you.'

'Oh, um, hi. Bella, please. Nice to meet you too.' I was shocked that this girl would know who I was. Although I shouldn't have been that surprised, news travelled fast in small places.

'Sorry, Miss Night told me you were coming today. She asked me to show you to your first class as we have it together.' She smiled kindly at me and I instantly relaxed. Alice seemed like a really nice person, and hopefully she'd be my first friend here at this new school.

'It's okay, I'd like that. It will be nice to not have a map stuck in front of my face for awhile.'

She laughed a high pitch, trilling sound and walked towards me looking like a dancer, linking my arm with hers. 'Don't worry, you won't have to use the map at all, it's not hard to find your way around, and I'm sure there will be lots of people very willing to help you.'

I wasn't sure what she meant, but walked outside with her anyway. As we walked to out first lesson, English, Alice pointed out the different buildings as we passed and I tried my best to remember each one. We were the first ones in the room, and Alice led me to a table at the back.

'So, Bella, tell me about yourself.'

'Um, there's not really much to tell.' I didn't want to bore her with my life story, it wasn't that interesting. Apart from the incident a few months ago, but I didn't want people here to know about that. It didn't seem like she was going to give up though.

'Sure there is. Where did you live before here?'

'In Phoenix, with my mother and her husband '

'Wow, cool. A lot different to this place then. I moved here a few years back with my family from Chicago, and before that we were in New York. We move around a bit with my parents work.'

I was glad that I wasn't the only one to start here new, Alice seemed to fit in well, even though I hadn't seen her interact with others yet but we hadn't seen anyone. I'd gotten here this morning earlier than expected.

'So, how come you moved to Forks?'

Lie or tell the truth? I decided I would tell the truth, mostly. 'Um, Renee, my mother, thought it would be good if I came spent some time with Charlie.' I added _'not that I had much choice'_ onto the end under my breath. I thought Alice didn't hear me, but I caught a puzzled look on her

face, which she quickly replaced with a smile. I was glad when she changed the subject.

'You're going to fit in great here, everyone's going to love you. I'll introduce you to my family at lunch if you like, I mostly hang with them. What lessons do you have?'

I handed her my schedule, taking the time to look around the room which was slowly beginning to fill with students. I instantly regretted this as most people were staring at me. Great.

A boy with spiky blonde hair came in and sat in front of me. 'Hi, you must be Isabella. I'm Mike, Mike Newton.'

'Just Bella, hi.'

Mike had his hand extended, so I shook it, not wanting to seem rude. However, when I tried to pull it back, he wouldn't let go.

'If you need a personal tour guide, I'd be glad to help.'

I prised my hand out of his, 'Thanks, but I'm sure I can manage just fine. Plus, I have Alice and a map if I get lost.'

'Mike, stop bothering her.' I jumped slightly in my seat, as a tall, blonde haired, slightly muscular guy came in and sat the other side of me.

I smiled gratefully at the guy next to me as Mike turned round to face the front, looking rather dejected.

'Bella, this is Jasper Hale. Jasper, Bella. He's my boyfriend.'

'Oh, hi. Do you want to switch seats?' I didn't want to have taken someone else's place, so I started gathering up my things.

Jasper laughed, 'Chill, Bella. You can sit there. It's nice to meet you.'

I didn't get a chance to reply as the teacher walked in, so just smiled shyly instead. I'd make sure to sit the other side tomorrow.

The lesson went by fairly uneventful. At the end of class I went up to the teacher to get him to sign my paper and then went to my next lesson with Alice. It turned out I had most of my lessons with her so she was going to chauffer me around campus. Not that I minded, it meant I wouldn't get lost, plus Mike would hopefully leave me alone. English and Gym were the only lessons I had with Jasper, so I didn't have to worry about sitting in his seat for the rest of the day, the only lesson that I now increasing dislike for was trigonometry.

Me and Alice were running a bit late as I wanted to use the bathroom, and when we arrived the teacher was already there. The teacher signed my sheet and then assigned me a seat, much to Alice's dislike. She spent a few minutes trying to persuade him to allow me to sit next to her, but they were failed efforts. My assigned seat was at the back, next to a long haired blonde girl. I could tell I wasn't going to like her straightaway from the way she instantly narrowed her eyes at me as I sat next to her.

'Um, hi, I'm Bella. Although you probably just heard that anyway.' I mentally slapped myself at my stupidity, but I was hoping my judgement of her would be wrong.

'Lauren. Don't talk to me unless you have to.'

With that, she ignored me for the rest of the lesson. Not that I minded, she was turning out to be as much of a bitch as I first assumed. Throughout the lesson she was either texting on her mobile under the table or trying to copy my answers from the set questions. By the end of the lesson I was so close to the edge I was in danger of falling off the end.

The bell rang and I stood up, gathering my books. As Lauren strode past she 'accidentally' banged into the back of me, causing all my things to fall on the floor.

'Oops.'

Gritting my teeth, I resisted the urge to run after her and pull her precious blonde hair out, and picked up my stuff instead.

'What's up with the hooker?' I stood back up to find Alice standing in front of me with a slight smile on her face.

'I'm going to assume you meant that blonde bimbo. I think she's pissed because I wouldn't let her copy my work. Maybe if she spent less time texting and more time studying instead of going to the tanning shop, she'd actually learn something.'

Alice burst out laughing, 'That's Lauren for you, I'd try not to get on the wrong side of her though, she can be real mean when she wants to be. Don't worry about her though.'

'Noted. Anyone else's way I should stay out of?'

Alice put her hand on her chin, pretending to think, 'Well…hmm…nope. Everyone else is pretty much nice. Just stay away from most of the guys though.'

I laughed as we entered the Spanish building. 'Why don't I just stick with you?'

Alice grinned, 'Good plan.'

After Spanish, we made our way into the cafeteria. I wasn't very hungry so just picked up an apple and a bottle of water and a granola bar for later. Alice grabbed a burger and we made our way over to a table Jasper was sitting at. Alice sat next to Jasper, giving him a peck on the cheek and I sat in a chair opposite.

'Hi Jasper.'

'Hey Bella. How you enjoying the wonders of Forks so far?' He smiled kindly as he spoke, and was thankful I'd met such nice people to hang out with on my first day here. All my life in Phoenix and I hadn't met people like them. That was life for you though.

'It's been good, actually. All thanks to Alice. If it wasn't for her I'd probably be sitting alone somewhere.' At this, Alice grinned and Jasper laughed.

'That's my Alice, always the helpful one. I'd be careful though, if she asks to take you shopping, make any excuse you can.'

Alice stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend and playfully punched him in the arm. 'For that, we're going shopping this weekend. You'll come, right Bella?'

'Uh, sure, any excuse to spend Renee's money. I don't want to impose though.' Renee had given me a credit card I was supposed to use in emergencies. However, since she'd sent me away, I was going to use any reason to use it. We weren't on good terms at the moment.

'You won't. Oh look, here comes Emmet and Rosalie.'

I turned in the direction Alice was facing and instantly wanted to crawl into a hole. Rosalie looked like a model straight off the runway. She had a perfect, slim but curvy figure and long, blonde wavy hair. She was holding the hand of a large, muscular man who looked like a giant bear. I was suddenly very nervous again and was glad I hadn't eaten any lunch.

'Rose! Em!' Alice stood up, waving her arms in the air eagerly calling them over, which was unnecessary as they had already seen us. I sunk down in my chair slightly as they made their way over to our table.

'Hey Alice, Jasper. And you must be Bella. Nice to meet you.' I looked up from my bottle to see Rosalie next to me smiling.

I returned the smile nodding, 'That's me.' I instantly felt like a dork, mentally slapping myself again for not saying something else.

Emmet, the large muscular boy sat beside her, his food tray full of all kinds of food.

'Em, did you buy out the whole cafeteria again?' As Jasper spoke, you could hear the teasing in his voice. Emmet made a sad, pouty face at him, playing along.

'That was one time! And it wasn't all for me. I'm a growing boy, I need my energy.'

'Did our dear mummy tell you that?' I stared at Jasper as he spoke. Did he say _our_?

Emmet mumbled something and concentrated on his food. Alice must have noticed the look on my face.

'Something wrong, Bella?'

'What, oh, no. I didn't realise Jasper and Emmet were brothers.'

Alice grinned, 'Yep. It gets a bit complicated. Emmet's my older brother, he goes out with Rosalie as you know, who my parents fostered, along with her brother Jasper, who you know I'm going out with. Then there's Edward, my twin brother.'

'Okay, wow. That's a little confusing. Does that mean there's a male version of you running around the school? I don't know how you can all handle so much energy.' I smiled at Alice teasingly. It must have been nice for them all, being so close. I was an only child so didn't know what it was like having siblings. When I was younger I begged Renee for a older brother, only realising it was impossible as I grew up.

Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet laughed, while Alice stuck her tongue out at me, but smiled still.

Jasper grinned at Alice, 'I don't think we could cope with two little balls of energy in the family. They're similar in a way, but also different. For one, Edward's taller and where Alice loves clothes, Edward loves his cars.'

Emmet laughed, 'Man! Do you remember that time I scratched his precious Vanquish by accident? I thought he was going to kill me.'

Rosalie rolled her eyes, 'Of course we do, hun, he wouldn't let it drop for months.'

'Speaking of Edward, where is he?'

Jasper and Rosalie shrugged, Emmet just rolled his eyes at Alice. 'Where do you think? Practicing baseball as usual.'

'You have a baseball team here?' I instantly perked up at the mention of baseball. 'Yeah, Edwards the captain. There's a basketball and football team too. Also, there's cheerleading, but unless you want to spend all of your time hanging around with the almighty Lauren, I don't think you'd want to do that.'

'Whoa, hold up. Bella's met Lauren already?'

Alice answered for me as I had a bite of apple in my mouth.

'They have trig together and they got seated together. Bella wouldn't let Lauren copy her work so now Lauren's being Lauren.'

'Do you know what happened to the last person that didn't let Lauren copy?' Emmet grinned wickedly at me, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

'Don't be stupid, Emmet. Laurens not going to do anything so shut up. So Bella, you're interested in baseball? Me and Emmet are on the football team, the girls don't do anything though.' I didn't want to be the centre of attention, but everyone's friendly faces made me relax slightly.

'Um, I'm not really fantastic, but I used to be on my old team back in Phoenix. Phil was also a baseball coach, so he helped me a bit.' I decided not to mention that it was because of them that I had to leave.

'Nice, a girl that plays baseball. Most girls here don't do sports, other than cheerleading. There isn't any girls on the baseball team but maybe you could persuade the coach, we need more good players. Alice, why don't you talk to Edward about it?'

'Sure thing. Come on Bella, I'll walk you to your next class.'

I stood up as Alice did, grabbing my things. 'Alright. It was nice meeting you all.'

Me and Alice left to a chorus of 'byes' from those remaining at the table.

Alice supplied most of the conversation as we made our way to the biology building. That girl had so much energy it was crazy.

'I knew they'd like you, I mean, what's not to like? You will come shopping with us the weekend, won't you?'

I wasn't really one for shopping usually, but the look on Alice's face made it impossible to say no, plus I had the credit card. 'Alright, if you're sure.'

Alice jumped up and down in excitement. 'Yay! Now where to go. Maybe Seattle…'

I tuned Alice out as she rambled on to herself, Jasper had told me how she could get carried away when it came to shopping. Too soon we arrived at my next lesson, Biology.

'This is where I leave you. I'll meet you here after and we'll head to Gym.' Alice gave me a quick hug and then headed off. 'You'll be fine.'

A took a deep breath and made my way into the room, glad that not many students were here yet. It was my first time today without someone I knew and my nerves were steadily growing. The teacher was already there so I gave him my slip, and he assigned me the last empty seat in the room, a currently empty table at the back of the room.

Taking my seat, I opened the book I'd been given and began flicking through it, not really paying attention. I thought back to my first half of the day here, and was very thankful to have had Alice with me. Even though she didn't know me, she'd been really friendly to me, as were her family. I was hoping we'd all become good friends as it would be nice to have a group to be with for once.

At my old school I mostly kept to myself, even though I was on the baseball team. The team there was also a boys team, and I didn't feel very comfortable hanging out with them, even they were a group of nice kids. However the one time I had decided to go out with them to a party, I'd ended up here.

I was disrupted from my thoughts when I heard the chair beside me move and thud of a book hitting the desk.


	2. Meeting Edward

**A/N:** So here's the second chapter. I decided to post it now while I was changing the first chapter. I hope you like it and please review :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

I turned slightly to see who would be my neighbour and my breath hitched in my throat. There was no other way to describe him other than beautiful. He had a perfect, chiselled face and had messy bronze hair that made you want to run your fingers through it. I mentally slapped myself, stopping myself, I didn't even know him and I was having weird thoughts. The guy turned to face me and I was met with a pair of dazzling green eyes. A blush crept up my neck as I realised it must have seemed like I was staring at him.

He smiled an amazing crooked smile, and when he spoke his voice was like soft velvet.

'Hello, I'm guessing you're Isabella as I haven't seen you around before and as far as I know there's only one pretty girl starting here today.'

At that my cheeks turned red, which just made him smile more. 'Just Bella.'

'Well, Just Bella, I'll remember that for the future. And let me just say, welcome to Forks high school, where everyone knows everyone. Well, pretty much.'

I laughed, 'Thank you. And may I ask your name? For future reference so I know who my first welcome was from.'

'I'm honoured. And my name's Edward.'

'Not Cullen?' I must be in luck, maybe I could beat Alice to the punch and ask about baseball.

Edward raised a perfect eyebrow at me. 'How did you know that? Stalking me now?' As he spoke, his crooked grin returned to his face and I couldn't help but blush.

'No! I know Alice. Well, she met me this morning to show me around, and now she's like…my personal chauffer for the day and I met your family at lunch and they mentioned you and I'm just going to stop talking now.' I covered my face with my hands. Stupid rambling. I couldn't believe I was making myself look so stupid in front of this godlike creature.

Edward however seemed to find it funny. 'Ah, so you met my family, that would explain it. I hope they were nice, especially Emmet. So Alice is your chauffer?'

If I went any redder I would look like a tomato. 'She said it, not me. We have all our lessons except this together so she said she'd take me to my lessons so I wouldn't get lost. Although she said I shouldn't worry as people would be people willing to help me, though I'm not sure what she meant.'

Edward chuckled, 'You're very beautiful, Bella. I'm sure guys are already throwing themselves at you. No doubt Mike Newton has already made a move.' Did he just say I was beautiful?

Blushing, I narrowed my eyes at him. 'How would you know that, stalking me now?'

Edward tapped his finger on his temple, 'I have my ways of knowing these things. Plus Mike Newton is extremely predictable, and with the size of the school on my side, it wouldn't have been too long before he bumped into you. Also, I had a lesson with Jasper earlier and he told me Mike was creeping on you. I wished I'd been there, it's always fun to see him get rejected.' A grin had appeared on Edward's face as he spoke, I figured that Mike must have done that kind of thing a lot. I couldn't stand people like Mike, I was hoping I had left those kind of guys back in Phoenix.

I was slightly thankful when class began so I could take a minute to gather my thoughts. I faced the front, willing my face to return to normal. I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but we'd already done this topic in Phoenix so I wasn't too worried. I prayed that I hadn't been as much of an idiot as I thought I had and that Edward would take me seriously when I asked about baseball. I decided to wait until after lesson so I could have his full attention. I watched the clock as the minutes ticked away, seeming to slow down. Every so often I would glance to the side to see Edward watching me, which caused me to blush and look away quickly. Finally the bell rang and everyone started packing up their stuff.

'Um, Edward?'

He turned to face me, a smile on his face, 'Yes, Bella?'

I started playing with my hands nervously, not wanting the worst to happen. I took a deep breath and spoke.

'At lunch, Emmet was saying how you played baseball, but how it is an all guys team. I was wondering if there was any chance the team would consider letting a girl on the team.'

This seemed to have gotten his attention and I was glad he was taking me seriously. 'You play baseball?'

I nodded, putting my bag on my shoulder. 'I used to play for my old school team. Like here it was just guys.'

'Did you play a specific position? And how did they take it, you being on the team?'

'I prefer centre field or pitching. And, um…they weren't too pleased at first. There was a bit of trouble, but once they saw me play they were cool with it.'

He smiled slightly, 'Centre field and pitching is mine too. When you say trouble…'

His sentence trailed off, and I was a bit apprehensive of answering. Would it mean he wouldn't want me playing with them?

'It wasn't that big a deal. A couple of guys thought it would be funny to drench my kit before my first practice, some refused to play, that kind of thing. But like I said, it all blew over. So do you think I have a chance?'

Edward looked up at the clock, 'We're going to be late if we don't hurry, we'll talk while we walk. What do you have now?'

Slightly annoyed he was ignoring the question, I put my last book in my bag. 'Gym.'

He smiled his crooked grin, 'Perfect, me too. Lets go.'

We made our way outside to find Alice standing by the door.

'Bella! There you are, we're going to be late. Oh, hey Edward. So you met Bella then?'

'Indeed I did, we were just in the middle of a conversation.'

'Oh, about?'

'Baseball.'

That was a good sign, it meant he wasn't going to ignore the question. I hope.

Alice walked beside me, Edward on the other as we made our way to the gym.

'So, Edward. Are you going to answer my question?' I really wanted this to work out, otherwise it would make time at Forks a lot worse.

'It's not completely my decision, you'll need to talk to Coach and see how you play. But I don't see why not. I don't think there's a rule that girls can't play on the team, it's just most girls here don't want to play.'

Excellent, it wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no either. Now all I had to do was find this coach.

'Well I'm not like most girls. Will you point the Coach out for me if we see them?'

We were outside the gym changing rooms now, but I wanted to hear his answer first.

'There's no need, he teaches us this period. I'll talk to you with him if you like.' he smiled that smile again and I struggled to stay standing.

'I'd like that, thank you.'

'No problem.' With that he disappeared into the male changing room and Alice dragged me backwards into the girls. I hadn't realised I was stood staring at the spot Edward had just vacated.

As we were changing, Alice kept looking at me, with a grin on her face. She seemed way too excited for a gym lesson, she was practically jumping on the spot. I pulled on my t-shirt, stuffing my stuff in a locker. I considered questioning Alice about why she was so happy, but decided against it, wanting to talk to the Coach with Edward before he changed his mind.

In the gym most people were already there, although most of the girls were in the bleachers and some of the guys had started a game of basketball. I guess you didn't actually have to play as long as you changed, something else similar to my old school. I soon spotted Edward talking to a man who must have been the coach and made my way over to them. If I had thought Edward looked amazing before, there were no words to describe him in gym shorts.

As Edward saw me approaching he smiled, and I instantly returned it without thinking. 'Coach, this is Bella who I just telling you about. So what do you think?'

I bit my lip as the man looked me up and down. 'You were on your old school team?'

I nodded, becoming a bit more confident from Edward's encouraging smile. 'That's right, usually pitcher or centre field. I don't know what Edward's told you, but my old team was an all boy one too, and I'll work just as hard now as I did then to get on and stay on the team.'

The coach just nodded, deep in thought. The nerves crept back as we stood in silence, my eyes on the coach waiting for an answer. It occurred to me that I hadn't actually seen the team play and didn't know their level of standard, so I was hoping I wouldn't turn out to look like a fool in front of them. Not that me and my old team weren't any good, we won medals and trophies, I was just super nervous.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the coach spoke again. 'Alright, we'll give you a shot. If you don't mind staying behind after class we have a training session so you can show us what you're made of. You can wear your Gym kit for now.'

I resisted the urge to jump up and down, choosing instead to just smile widely, 'Thank you, I won't let you down.'

The coach just nodded and walked off to watch over the basketball game. I turned to face Edward, who had a contemplative but happy look on his face.

'Thank you as well, Edward. You don't know how much I want to get on the team, I appreciate you helping.'

'You like baseball that much, huh? A girl after my own heart'

I nodded, 'Charlie taught me when I was little and we always used to play together.' Not that he played it anymore, he was more concerned with his drink. I wasn't going to let that spoil my mood though. 'So what are the guys on the team like?'

Edward shrugged, 'They're alright, good bunch of guys. We work well together, and I'm sure you'll be an excellent addition to the team.' His smile was dazzling and my knees grew slightly weak at the sight. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I'd only just met the guy and I was acting so unlike myself. 'Do you want to sit?' He indicated to the bleachers behind us and I just nodded, following him and sitting down.

'How do you like Forks?'

I shrugged, 'Its okay, it'll be better if I make the team. The weathers going to take me some time to get used to again.'

'Again? And you'll defiantly make the team, trust me. If you're as good as you say you are anyway.' He knocked into my side playfully which sent an electric shock up my arm. I blushed at his touch and stared at the floor, hoping he didn't notice.

'I haven't been here for awhile. I used to visit Charlie when I was younger in the holidays, and the weather didn't bother me. Last time I was here I was ten, so I'd forgotten how cloudy it actually is here. I like it though. The rain is oddly peaceful.'

Edward nodded, seemingly in agreement. 'You don't have to answer, but I was wondering why you left Phoenix to come here? It doesn't seem as though it was your choice.'

I froze, unsure of how to answer. I didn't want to lie to Edward, it just didn't seem right. But I couldn't tell him the truth, at least not yet. I'd only just met him and I didn't want him spreading it around the school, although I was sure he wasn't that type of person.

'Um, honestly? It wasn't, not really. My mother wanted me to come and stay with Charlie, I couldn't really say no. So here I am. Anyway, enough about me.' I wanted to steer the conversation away from me and Phoenix. 'Alice was saying you lived in Chicago before here, what was that like?'

Edward smiled and went into a detailed story of his life in Chicago. He told me how they had lived in a place over looking the water, and how he would sit watching it for hours at a time. He went on in great lengths to all the baseball teams he'd gone to see. The Chicago White Sox, the Boston Red Sox and the New York Yankees. I interrupted his talking then.

'You got to _meet_ the New York Yankees?' They were my favourite team, I couldn't believe it.'

Edward nodded, a goofy grin on his face. 'My dad helped one of the players with an injury while we were living there, and he knew I was a big fan. So he set up the meeting, I got to meet the whole team and then watch them play.'

My jaw was hanging open in shock, and it took me a few minutes to close it again. 'You are so lucky, I'd…give my left foot to meet them. My dad took me to see them when I was little, my first ever game. I've loved them ever since.'

Edward chuckled, 'You're left foot. I don't think you should do that, you wouldn't be to play anymore.'

I shrugged, 'Maybe just a toe then...'

This caused us both to burst into laughter. I'd never felt so comfortable around anyone before and I loved spending time with Edward already.

We spent the rest of gym period just talking about random things and I was disappointed when coach blew his whistle, our signal to go get changed . Time really did go fast when you were having fun. Alice jogged over to the two of us from where she had been sitting with Jasper.

'Hey guys, me and Jazz were thinking of going out after school, do you want to come?'

'Sounds like fun, but I have to go to baseball practice to show coach if I'm good enough.' I stood up from the bleacher, Edward closely following. I covered my ears as Alice squealed.

'He's going to let you play?! That's amazing!' Alice nearly knocked me over as she hugged me. 'That changes everything, we'll come watch you play! Me and Jazz will get changed then we'll call Em and Rose.'

'You don't have to, really. I don't want to ruin your plans.' I'd forgotten that I sometimes got slightly nervous and I didn't want to mess up in front of everyone. But it was nice knowing that they wanted to. I'd only been here a day but it felt like I'd known Alice all my life and I knew we'd be bests friends.

'Nonsense! We want to see you play. And you too Eddiekins of course, don't want you feeling left out.' As she spoke, she pinched Edward's cheek playfully and I struggled to hold back a laugh at the look in his face. When he spoke it just made it even funnier.

'Alice! You know I don't like that name.' Edward's jaw was clenched and he spoke through clenched teeth.

She just smiled, and went off to get changed laughing. 'See you soon!'

I turned to Edward, a smile still on my face, 'So, Eddiekins, which way to the baseball pitch?'

'Ugh, great.' I thought he was going to get angry, but instead he smiled. 'This way, and please don't tell anyone about that.'

I smiled innocently, following him. 'I wouldn't dream of it., Eddiekins.'

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Also, in a later chapter there's going to be a baseball game, but i'm not really great on the rules and scoring. So if there's anyone who knows, i'd be really grateful if you could pm me explain it briefly to me :) **

**Next chapter will be out at the weekend.**


	3. Baseball practice

**Disclaimer: Stephenie meyer owns, I just have my brain**

**Chapter three**

As we stepped out the back doors of the school, my mouth dropped open. The baseball field looked amazing, I didn't know how I had missed it when I was walking around this morning. The whole thing was massive. A fence surrounded it, with higher ones in front of the bleachers behind the batting post. There were separate coach boxes for each of the teams on either side of the field, and there were a number of search lights around the field, which I guess where important when living in Forks as it gets dark with the rain clouds. I couldn't wait to get out there and play.

'Hello? Earth to Bella?'

I quickly closed my mouth, blushing. 'Sorry, it just looks amazing, much better than the one in Phoenix.'

Edward smiled, 'No problem, I had a similar reaction the first time I came here. So, you ready to play?'

I grinned, 'Definitely.'

We took a quick jog around the bases to warm up and then Edward grabbed a ball which we threw to each other while we waited for the team to show up. I concentrated on throwing the ball to stop my nerves from showing. We didn't have to wait long before we heard voices.

'Hey, Edward! What's the new girl doing here?' A tall, slightly muscular guy with light brown hair made his way onto the pitch and over to where we were both standing. I fumbled with the ball, dropping it which caused me to drop the ball.

The guy laughed, 'Butter fingers.'

Edward frowned slightly, 'Don't start. This is Bella, she's going to be trying out for the team.'

The guy looked me up and down, seeming to size me up, which made me even more nervous. I stood there waiting for a nasty comment, but he just shrugged. 'Fair enough, doesn't say anywhere that girls can't try out.' He stuck his hand out towards me, which I took, not wanting to look unfriendly, 'Names Kurt. So, you any good?'

'Um, I guess. I was on my old school team.' I didn't want to come off and sounding obnoxious by making out I was some great player.

'Cool, have any favourite positions?'

'Pitcher and centre field.'

This caused him to laugh, and he nudged Edward playfully, 'Better watch your back then Edward, you don't want her taking your place.'

Edward grinned, punching Kurt's arm playfully, 'Maybe you should watch your back too, if she's better than you, you might lose your place on the team.'

Kurt mocked hurt, and I couldn't help but smile. Edward was right when he said the team got on well, and I hoped that I could be a part of that too. Kurt and Edwards little play fight was interrupted when the coach came out and called everyone to order. The team congregated around him forming a circle, waiting for him to speak. No one else seemed to be paying much attention to me, so maybe they weren't bothered. I was going to be proved wrong though.

'Alright everyone, we're going to start with a game today as I want to see what our new team member has to show us.' Wait, did he say team member? Was I already on the team? My thoughts were interrupted by a harsh voice which came from across the circle.

'New team member? The only new person here is that girl, and there is no way it can be her.'

I shrunk back slightly, and I hadn't realised Edward and taken a step in front of me until I heard him speak.

'If you have a problem with Bella on the team, then maybe you shouldn't be here James.' Edward spoke through clenched teeth, and when I looked up it seemed as though he was in a protective stance, as though shielding me from this James.

'What, she comes along and all of a sudden I'm the one that has to leave?'

Kurt cut in then, 'No one is making you leave, but if you have a problem, you need to get over it.'

I was slightly shocked that Kurt was sticking up for me, I'd only just met him. Forks was turning out to be a much better place then I first thought, and it was only my first day.

James muttered something I didn't quite hear, and Edward clenched his fists. Not wanting to cause a fight, I stepped around Edward.

'I'm sorry I'm causing problems, I don't want to cause fights between the team. If it's such an issue for you James, or anyone else, then I'll leave.'

I didn't want to have to go, but I didn't want to cause any trouble, let alone on my first day.

James glared at me from across the circle, and I mustered up all my courage to stay standing there with my head held high. James was a tall, very muscular boy with long brown and blonde hair he had pulled back with an elastic band. Everyone on the team seemed to be muscular, which was rather intimidating. He looked more like a football player than a baseball player, but I wasn't about to voice my opinion. He scrutinised me for a minute, then seemed to come to some kind of decision. James shrugged, 'Lets just see her play, my bet is she won't even be able to hit the ball let alone catch it.'

I glared at him, only causing him to laugh, 'Feisty, are we?'

Coach picked that moment to cut in. 'Alright, now that's sorted. Divide into two teams, Edward you'll pick one, James the other.'

Edward went first, picking me, which got a snicker from James and a few guys standing near him, but I ignored him going over to Edward. James picked a guy named Andy, who was tall and lean, but looked as though he could run fast. Next Edward picked Kurt, and it went on like that until everyone was gone. Coach wanted our team to bat first, so I made my way over to behind the batting box, Edward was going to go first.

Hearing my name being shouted, I turned to find Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet standing in the bleachers waving madly. Alice looked like she was hyper on sugar and I couldn't help smiling and waving back. I was very thankful to have Alice as a friend.

The other team soon got into position and Edward made his way up to bat. I turned my focus onto him, wanting to see his technique for batting. James was pitching and had a look of determination on his face. I wanted to do well just to prove him wrong. The ball was thrown and Edward swung, the bat hitting the ball with a loud thwack. Edward didn't hesitate and made his way to first base, and carried on running. The ball landed in the outfield and I was amazed at how far Edward had hit the ball. I mean, I knew he must have been good from the way his family was talking, but it was still a shock to see. Edward kept on running as the other team ran to get the ball, and I couldn't help cheering along with our team and Edward's family as he made his way round. The team erupted in cheers as he made it round, sliding into first base, which wasn't really necessary but still looked impressive. He'd scored a home run. Kurt screamed out 'That's our Edward!' and Edward returned to the group, grinning.

I couldn't help but smile, 'Impressive.'

He smiled his crooked smile at me, 'Thanks, but now its your turn.'

I gulped, taking a deep breath and made my way over to the batting box with a bat in my hand. There were cheers of encouragement and I turned to the bleachers, getting a thumbs up from Alice. I took my place, standing ready for the ball. I was too busy concentrating on calming my breathing that I didn't notice James throwing the ball. The catcher behind me shouted out 'Strike one!' and I mentally cursed myself for not paying attention.

James was smirking as he threw the ball again, but this time I was ready. I swung the bat, hitting it as hard as I could and ran without thinking. As I ran past first base I looked up to see where the ball was. I couldn't believe it when I saw the fielders running out to the outfield, but I didn't let it distract me and carried on running. Before I knew it I was back at home base, deciding to just run to it and not slide as I only had shorts on and didn't want to scratch up my legs. Edward was standing there grinning as I walked back to the bench where the team was and I could here Alice cheering loudly in her seat.

'Why didn't you say you could hit like that? You were amazing out there, you run faster than anyone on the team.'

I blushed slightly, but didn't stop the smile that appeared on my face, 'You never asked about batting, and thanks. I'm sure everyone runs just as fast.'

Edward must have seen that I wasn't going to back down, so just shook his head, still grinning. 'James doesn't seem very happy, he'll get over himself though.'

I turned to look at James, who was now pitching for Kurt. There was a scowl on his face, and he threw the ball wide.

The game continued and I watched each of the players, noting their strengths and weaknesses and how they worked well together. They were all good, better than those on my old team.

It came time to change positions, the other team batting and us fielding. The coach wanted to see me pitch so Edward went out to centre field, not that he minded as he said he wanted to see how good I was.

I took my position at the pitchers plate, ball ready in my hand. James was the first to bat and this time I wasn't nervous. I threw the ball, which landed directly in the mitt of the catcher behind James. I smirked as James growled, narrowing his eyes at me. I was passed the ball back, then threw it again. This time James hit it, and I was surprised at the strength behind it, however it was caught before James could make it all the way round. The game continued and by the end our team was in the lead, but not by many points.

Coach called us to join him. 'Alright guys, and girl now. Practice same time on Friday, and I don't want anymore trouble about Bella joining us, okay? Good, now go get changed.' Everyone started making their way back inside, but coach called me back. 'Bella? Can I have a word.'

I told Edward to go on inside, and jogged back over to Coach.

'That's some good moves you were showing out there, I bet your old team were sad to see you go. Don't worry about the guys, they just feel threatened about being out performed by a girl. Also, we'll have a kit for you by next practice.'

'Thanks coach, for giving me a chance.'

'Who am I to stop someone playing. There was something else though. I was informed of something before practice, about your old school.'

I froze. I'd completely forgotten that it had gone on my record. I opened my mouth to speak, but he interrupted me.

'I don't want to know what happened or whether it was to do with you or not. I believe in second chances and I'm not going to hold or use it against you. I just want to know that nothings going to happen here.'

I let out a breath, 'It won't, I promise.'

'Good, now go get changed.'

I breathed a sigh of relief and made my way back inside to change. I bypassed the showers, deciding to have one when I got home and changed quickly. I was surprised to see Edward waiting outside for me. He smiled when he saw me and made his way over.

'Hey, I was wondering if you needed a ride home?'

I'd never wished so hard that I didn't have a truck. 'Thanks, but I have my truck.'

I must have imagined the look of disappointment on his face as it was quickly replaced by his smile. 'No problem, I'll walk you to your truck.'

As we walked, Edward asked about my interest in baseball. 'So, you said your dad taught you? He must be a pretty good teacher if you play like that.'

I had to laugh, 'Charlie got me into baseball, but I learnt most of my stuff from Phil, my step dad. When I stopped coming here, Phil started teaching me, he's a baseball coach in Phoenix. It helps having someone like him living with you if you like baseball, I went to a lot of games with him as I was growing up, mainly small town teams. How did you get into it?'

'Wow, so you're pretty lucky then. Me and my family would play when I was younger, we still do now. I just liked the feel of hitting that ball and sliding into the home plate.' He laughed nervously, 'Sorry, that's kind of lame. I haven't told someone that before.'

I smiled up at him as we stood beside my truck, 'Not lame at all. I know what you mean, it's a great feeling.'

Edward stared down at me and I became lost in his green eyes. There was something about them that made them so captivating, I could stare at them forever.

I jumped, moving instinctively back as Alice came bounding over to us, hyper as ever. I hadn't realised how close I had been to Edward and blushed.

'Oh my gosh Bella! You were awesome out there, you never said you were so good. Edward's going to have some competition now.'

I just stood there smiling, letting Alice ramble on. I noticed Edward wasn't paying attention, seeming to be in a daydream. I shook my head, returning my attention to Alice.

'Thanks for coming to watch Alice, and everyone else. I should probably head back home though.'

Alice pouted slightly, 'Aw, don't go! We should get some dinner, it's late.'

I looked at my clock and froze. It was 6:30, practice went on longer than I had thought. Charlie was going to freak. 'Crap!'

Edward looked at me, concern on his face, but Alice spoke first.

'What's wrong?'

I fumbled in my bag for my keys, 'I didn't realise the time, I have to get home or Charlie will freak out.'

Edward reached out and grabbed my arm gently, 'Bella, calm down. Your keys are in your hand. Why are you so worried? Just explain about baseball.'

I hit my head with my hand, stupid, stupid. They didn't understand, and I wasn't about to explain. I took a deep breath, 'You're right, sorry. But I really should go, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Unlocking my door, I quickly jumped into the seat and started the engine. I waved as I quickly made my way out the school, leaving behind Edward and Alice with puzzled expressions on their faces.

I made it home in record time, my poor truck groaning under the speed. Parking outside the house, I grabbed my bag and made my way cautiously up to the front door. The cruiser was already in the drive which meant Charlie was home. Quietly I opened and closed the door and stood listening for any noise. The TV was on in the lounge, some football match was showing. Edging towards the door, I peeked inside to find Charlie sprawled out on the couch and groaned inwardly at the sight of empty beer cans. By some miracle he was fast asleep, so I wouldn't have to face him just yet. I went into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of paper and pen and scrawled out a quick note for him:

_Dad,_

_Sorry I was late home from school, I found out there was a baseball team and the coach wanted me to stay behind and try out._

_When I got back you were asleep on the sofa and didn't want to wake you._

_Bella._

Creeping back into the lounge, I placed it on the coffee table then made my way upstairs. After dumping my bag in my room, I grabbed my wash stuff and headed for the bathroom. All I wanted now was a nice hot shower and my comfy bed.

Turning on the shower, I stepped in allowing the hot water to loosen my muscles, helping me to relax. I took my time washing, then got out wrapping myself in a large towel. I quickly dried myself and got dressed in some old sweats, leaving my hair to dry on its own, and went back into my room to start some homework. I'd only been at school a day and they were piling it on. I didn't mind though as it was a nice distraction.

It didn't take me long to finish, and when I was done I looked at the clock noticing it was 8:30. As if on cue my stomach gurgled at me telling me it was hungry. I hadn't had dinner and had only eaten little at lunch. Remembering the granola bar and not wanting to go downstairs in case Charlie woke up, I grabbed my bag and dug around for it. It didn't fill me up, but it stopped the growling for now. I'd have to remember to eat a bigger lunch and dinner tomorrow.

I decided to check my emails, hoping that Renee may have sent me one instead of phoning, but I was quickly disappointed. All I had were a couple of junk emails which I deleted without reading.

With nothing left to do, I climbed into bed earlier than I normally would, waiting for sleep to take over and hoping that Charlie would be in a good mood tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)**


	4. Lunch time accidents

**A/N: Here's chapter four, let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters**

* * *

Chapter four

I woke up the next morning before my alarm went of feeling refreshed, I had obviously needed a good sleep. I got dressed quickly in blue jeans and a t-shirt then ran a brush through my hair, pulling it up as it was too unruly to have down. I grabbed a sweater, making my way downstairs to make some breakfast.

There was no sign of Charlie so he must of left for work already, I was slightly glad as it meant it gave him more time to calm down. I quickly ate some cereal, hungry after skipping dinner the night before, and then went to survey the mess in the lounge. There were a number of empty cans lying around, as well as an empty pizza box. Sighing, I piled them into a garbage bag and sprayed some air freshener to get rid of the smell of stale beer.

I'd only been living here with Charlie for a few weeks, but I was already learning how to live relatively peaceful with him, I just had to not get him worked up and everything would be okay. I blocked out the memory of last week when we had gotten into an argument when he was drunk, I didn't want that to happen again.

I grabbed my bag and the garbage and made my way outside, locking the door behind me and putting the trash in the bin outside. The ride to school was uneventful but calming and by the time I got to school I was looking forward to seeing my new friends again.

In my rush to get out of the house I had arrived early to school. Remembering the slip I was meant to hand in yesterday, I made my way to the office. Thankfully, there was someone there so I wouldn't have to wait. I walked over to the same lady I spoke to yesterday.

'Ah, Isabella! How did your first day go?'

I smiled awkwardly, I didn't like being called Isabella too much but I let it slide this time. 'It went well, thank you. I meant to hand this in yesterday, I was at baseball practice, I'm sorry I forgot.' I handed her the paper, and she just smiled kindly at me.

'No worries, its good to hear you're settling in well. So you joined the baseball team, huh? Must be difficult being the only girl, hopefully there was no trouble from the guys.'

I forced out a small laugh, 'Oh no, no trouble at all. They're very…welcoming.' I couldn't think of any other word to describe it, and I didn't want to go around causing trouble. Coach had been there and it hadn't been that terrible.

'Excellent. Well I don't want to keep you, if you have any problems I'm here if you want to talk or anything.' Her smile was genuine and I returned it, thinking how different she was from most other teachers I had met.

'Thanks, bye Miss Night.' I gave her a small wave as I left and made my way back outside. I was considering whether or not to wait in the parking lot for Alice or to head into class when a shiny silver Volvo turned into the parking lot and parked right beside my truck. Before I could wonder who owned the car, out stepped Edward from the drivers side, along with Alice and Jasper from the back. Edward saw me standing there and smiled, making his way over, followed closely by Alice with Jasper at her side.

'Good morning, Bella.'

I smiled at Edward, 'Good morning. No Rosalie and Emmet today?' I was hoping that if I acted normally, he wouldn't bring up last night.

'They're bringing the Jeep today, Emmet wanted to drive.'

I was about to reply when Alice bounded over, shattering my hopes of forgetting yesterday.

'Bella! Are you okay? You left in such a hurry last night, we were worried.'

We? Surely that didn't mean Edward, why would he worry about me?

I shook my head, stopping that train of thought quickly. 'I'm fine. Sorry, there was no need to worry, I just over reacted.'

Alice didn't look very convinced, but let it drop anyway. 'Come on, lets go to English, we need to plan this weekend.'

Realising she was talking to me, I raised my eyebrow, 'This weekend?'

Alice rolled her eyes and started walking, the rest of us following. 'Duh, shopping trip remember. You are still coming, aren't you?'

I faltered, not sure what to say, 'Um…'

'Alice don't force her to go if she doesn't want to.' I smiled gratefully at Edward, reminding myself to thank him later.

Alice whined, 'But she hasn't been with me before! Please Bella?' She turned to me, using the full force of her eyes on me.

I sighed in defeat, 'Alright, fine, I'll come.' Alice squealed and I couldn't help but laugh.

'Be warned, Bella, you may regret it after.' Edward had a smirk on his face as he spoke. We'd reached the English building and Edward had to go his separate way, 'Bye Bella. Al, Jazz. See you later.' He smiled crookedly at me, and then was gone.

Again, Alice had to pulled me inside and she and Jasper chuckled, probably at my expense. Edward really had to stop doing that to me, or I just needed to remember to concentrate on other things than him.

English went by fairly quickly, and I remembered to let Alice and Jasper sit together. Alice spent the lesson whispering to me about our shopping trip this weekend, and how she was going to get the guys to come as well so they could carry our bags. That didn't sound too promising, how much was she going to buy? However, Edward was probably going to be coming so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

I was brought out of my daydream by the ring of the bell and movement around me. I couldn't believe I'd missed most of the lesson thinking about Edward, I needed to get a grip.

The morning went by uneventfully, a few more people introduced themselves to me, and I politely said hello, but I didn't like all the attention. The lesson I was least looking forward too, Trig, went as well as could be expected. Lauren behaved much as she did the previous day, and 'accidentally' knocked into me again. However I'd had worse, and just ignored her, I wasn't going to let her bug me.

Before I knew it, the bell for lunch rang and me and Alice made our way to the cafeteria.

'Don't worry about Lauren, Bella. If she gives you any more trouble, we'll sort her out for you. She may not like to admit it, but she's scared of me and Rosalie.'

I couldn't help laughing at that, Rosalie may look intimidating but Alice was so sweet and innocent., why would someone be afraid of them?

Alice must have knew why I was laughing because she smiled evilly, 'Trust me, we have our reasons. When you grow up with my brothers, you learn a few things. And you haven't seen me when I don't get my own way.'

When we got to the cafeteria the rest of her family were already there and Edward intersected us before we got to the lunch line.

'Bella, Alice, I hope you don't mind but we already bought lunch for you.'

Alice just shrugged and made her way over to the table, but I stayed standing there. 'Edward, I can't let you do that. Tell me how much it was and I'll pay you back.'

This seemed to amuse Edward and he smiled crookedly, taking my arm and leading me to the table. 'Don't be silly, Bella, I'm not going to make you pay. It's my treat, so deal with it. Plus I got the last of the fries.'

'Fine, I just won't eat it then.' I tried to sound defiant as possible, but I don't think it was.

Edward chuckled, 'Okay then, but its there if you want it.'

I took a seat next to Alice, Edward immediately sitting on my other side. My mouth instantly watered at the smell of the fries on the table, but I couldn't let Edward win so I crossed my arms over my chest and just sat there.

Everyone else had started eating, and Edward took a fry and placed it in his mouth. 'Mmm these taste amazing. Are you sure you don't want any Bella?'

I glared at him, hating the fact that he was teasing me, trying to make me give in. 'No, thank you. I'm not hungry.'

As the last word left my mouth, my stomach gurgled loudly, causing me to blush and a chuckle to leave Edwards mouth.

'Whatever you say, Bella. But I don't think your stomach agrees with you.' I didn't have to look at Edward to see the smirk on his face.

Sighing in defeat, I grabbed a fry and shoved it in my mouth. Edward was right, they did taste amazing. I picked up another, eating it more slowly this time, my stomach eagerly waiting for it.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, 'Don't say a word. Fries are my weakness.'

Edward shrugged, and we lapsed into silence while we ate. The others hadn't been paying attention to us, lost in their own conversations. I overheard Alice talking to Jasper about the weekend, trying to persuade him to come, and Rosalie was having a similar conversation with Emmet.

Feeling eyes watching me, I turned to my right coming face to face with Edward. I instantly blushed causing a small grin to appear on his face.

'It must have been difficult, leaving your friends behind in Phoenix to come here.'

The statement surprised me as it was unexpected. No one had really asked about my friends back home. Although I guess this was my home now.

'Um, sure.'

Edward seemed a little surprised by my answer. 'You don't miss them? Not even your boyfriend?'

I laughed at his question, 'Boyfriend? I don't know where you got that idea from. And…no, not really.' I didn't mention that the friends I did have ditched me, it was one of the only good reasons of leaving Phoenix.

Edwards face was blank, but there was a glimmer of something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was though.

'I would have thought a girl like you would have had to leave loads of friends behind.'

I looked down at the table, avoiding his eyes. 'Nope, not me. _Renee wasn't the only person who was happy to see me go._' I muttered the last part under my breath so no one would hear me. I didn't really want to believe that, but she'd only phoned me once while I've been here, and that wasn't a long conversation. I understood she was busy, but I still liked to hear her voice.

Edward placed a finger under my chin, lifting my face to meet his eyes. I barely heard his voice as he spoke it was so low. 'If you left here to go back to Phoenix, I know of at least one person who would miss you, and it's not Alice. Who may I add, has grown very attached to you these last two days.'

I didn't know what to say and I soon became lost in Edwards gaze, his green eyes mesmerising me. I could feel the electricity where Edward hand was still holding my face, and I couldn't bring myself to pull away. But I shouldn't be feeling this, I'd only known him two days, but it felt like forever. Would it be so wrong though? I deserved to be happy and he brought a smile to my face without even trying.

I jumped, knocking my plate to the floor with a smash as the bell went. I immediately turned bright red, crouching to the floor to pick up the broken pieces. I hadn't realised how close I'd gotten to Edward again and was sure people had noticed. A searing pain shot through my hand and I let out a gasp, dropping the piece of broken plate. I jumped up, feeling woozy at the sight of blood.

'Bella! What happened?'

I clenched my fist, hoping it would ease the pain slightly. 'I must have been holding the broken piece too tightly, it's nothing.'

Edward took my hand carefully, and I looked away, closing my eyes as he gently uncurled my fist.

'This needs seeing to, Bella.'

I felt material covering my hand so opened my eyes, turning to Edward. Worry was etched on his face and I was touched that he seemed to care so much. Looking down at my hand, I noticed Edwards shirt wrapped around my hand. Glancing at his chest I noticed he still had a t-shirt on he must have been wearing underneath. I pushed away the image of a shirt-less Edward and pulled my gaze up to his face.

'I'll be fine, no need to worry. You didn't have to ruin your shirt.'

Edward just rolled his eyes, standing up and taking my arm.

'I have other shirts. And how do you know you'll be okay, are you a doctor? Come on. Alice, can you tell the office I'm taking Bella to get looked at?'

Alice nodded, rushing off with Jasper. I let Edward lead me out of the cafeteria, but didn't stop with my protests, using his own argument against him.

'How do you know it needs stitches, are you a doctor?'

Edward laughed, taking me outside towards the parking lot. 'No, but my father is. I'm taking you to him at the hospital.'

I froze in my tracks. 'No! I don't want to go to the hospital.' Hospitals meant needles, and also Charlie getting involved and I didn't want to face him yet.

Edward turned to me frowning, 'Bella, you need to get that looked at. Please, do it for me?' He gazed down at me and my heart fluttered slightly in my chest.

When I spoke it was in a small voice. 'Okay, but…could they somehow not call Charlie?'

Opening the passenger, Edward helped me into the car then jogged around to the drivers side and quickly driving off.

'Why don't you want Charlie to know?'

'I don't want him to worry unnecessarily. He'll be at work, I don't want to disturb him. Please, Edward.'

I watched him as he sped down the streets, lips pursed as he thought.

'Alright Bella, but promise me you'll tell him when you get home.'

I breathed a sigh of relief. 'I promise, thank you Edward.'

We arrived at the hospital in no time at all, and Edward took me straight in to where I presumed his father was. Knocking on the door, a soft voice beckoned us in. When I saw the man sitting behind the desk, my mouth opened slightly in shock. I could see where Edward got his good looks from. Sitting there was a paled skinned, blonde haired man with sparkling brown eyes, who looked to be in his twenties. He didn't seem old enough to be a father or a doctor.

When Dr Cullen saw who it was, he stood up in shock. 'Edward! Is something wrong? Why aren't you at school?'

'I'm sorry dad, you know I wouldn't normally do this. It's just Bella cut her hand, but she doesn't want Charlie to know yet so didn't want to go through reception as they would call him.'

Noticing my presence, Dr Cullen turned to me, a kind smile appearing on his face, 'Ah, so this is the famous Bella.' I blushed slightly, how did he know about me? 'Come with me, I'll get you sorted out.' He brushed past me out the door, and Edward and I followed him.

'Thank you, Dr Cullen. I don't want to cause any trouble.'

'Please, call me Carlisle, and its no trouble at all. May I ask why you don't want your father to know? I'm sure he'd be worried about you.'

'I-I don't want to disturb him at work, he'll just over react. I'll tell him later at home.'

He gave me a sideward glance, but nodded. 'As you wish, Bella. In here.'

Carlisle led us into a cubicle, indicating a bed for me to sit on. I didn't notice that Edward's arm had been around my waist until it was gone, and I suddenly missed the contact.

Edward stood in the corner of the cubicle and I watched him while Carlisle took off the shirt from my hand.

'How did this happen, Bella?'

'I dropped a plate at lunch, I must have held the broken piece too hard.' I flinched slightly as Carlisle poked around the wound, cleaning up some of the blood so he could see better.

'Sorry Bella, I need to clean it a bit so I have a better view. I'm going to numb the area now, you'll feel a small prick but then it won't hurt anymore.'

I clenched my free hand, turning away again so I wouldn't see the needle.

Edward moved over to the bed, sitting besides me and taking my clenched hand. 'Relax Bella, it will feel better soon.' He spoke in a calm soothing voice, which instantly made me feel slightly better.

I looked at Edward, nodding slightly as I didn't trust myself to speak, and concentrated on him while Carlisle worked. Edward traced soothing patterns on my hand, and I felt myself slowly relaxing. I became lost in Edwards eyes and Carlisle had to say my name twice before I heard him.

'All done, you just need to keep the dressing clean and take something for the pain. If there's any problems, don't hesitate to come and see me.'

I smiled gratefully at Carlisle, 'Thank you.' I looked down at my dressed hand, and panic began ebbing up my spine. 'Carlisle, will I still be able to play baseball?'

Carlisle must have heard the worry in my voice because he smiled reassuringly at me, 'Ah yes, Alice said you were on the baseball team. If you don't put too much pressure on it, it should be no problem. Maybe you should hold off the batting for a few days, stick to pitching. You'll be fine in a few days. Now, I have to get back to my paperwork. Edward, I hope you'll be driving Bella back to her house?'

Edward nodded, 'Of course. Thank you dad.'

'No problem Edward, I'll see you at home. Bella.' With a nod in my direction, he was gone, and I was glad it as all over.

'Thank you for staying with me, Edward.'

He helped me up off the bed, although I was capable of doing it myself, and led me out of the cubicle and back to the car park.

'Don't mention it, I'm just glad you're okay.'

I smiled up at him, hearing the sincerity in his voice and was thankful to have met someone like him, even if it was in Forks.

'I'm just glad I can still play baseball.' At this we both laughed and it felt good, helping me to forget my worries.

The drive home was much slower than the journey here, making my time with Edward last even longer. We relayed stories of silly injuries we had both received, like the time I was younger and had rode my bike into a lamp post, cutting my head open. Or the time Edward fell out of a tree hiding from Alice who wanted to play dress up with him. That had me in a fit of uncontrollable laughter as I imagined Edward in a dress and make-up after Alice had gotten him when he fell. I had to remember to ask Alice if there was a picture of this because it would make it ten times better.

The drive was over too quickly and we were soon pulling up in front of Charlie's house. The cruiser wasn't there which meant Charlie was still at work. It gave me time to make dinner to put him in a good mood.

Edward came round to my door, opening and helping me out.

'My truck! I totally forgot.' I hit my head with my good hand. Great, now I would have to walk to school tomorrow.

'Chill Bella, relax. I can come pick you up in the morning, your truck will still be there.'

'I don't want to cause you anymore trouble, I can walk. It's not that far.' I also didn't want to explain to Charlie why I was being picked up.

Edward walked me to my door, his arm around my waist still. 'Don't be silly, Bella. It's not much of a detour, and I'm not going to make you walk to school in the cold and rain.'

I smiled up at Edward as we reached the door, 'You're such a gentleman Edward.'

He smiled down at me, releasing my waist as I unlocked the door. 'So that's a yes then?'

I nodded. 'Thank you again, Edward. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then.' I stood up on my tiptoes, kissing his cheek. As soon as my lips touched his cheek, I felt a sudden bolt of electricity shoot through me, similar to that at lunch but more intense.

I pushed open the door and entered the house quickly, closing the door. Before I had gotten it all the way closed, Edward called out to me. I looked up to see my favourite crooked smile.

'Tomorrow.' And with that he was off.

I closed the door, leaning against it with a goofy smile on my face. Tomorrow couldn't came any sooner.

There was definitely something special about Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Review, I like knowing what people think :)**


	5. Pizza

**A/N Here's chapter five, I was planning on posting it yesterday but didn't have time. Let me know what you think :)**

**Warning: There is some violence in this chapter, not a lot but I thought it would be best to say beforehand.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie meyer owns**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter five**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. The sun was shining outside and I was going to see Edward soon. I'd only know him two days, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I'd tried and failed a number of times to tell myself to get a grip.

I quickly dressed and ran a brush through my hair, pulling half of it up. I made my way downstairs to sound of movement in the kitchen. Charlie had worked late and had gotten home after I had gone to bed. Hopefully that meant he hadn't been drinking. I walked into the kitchen, shocked at the sight.

'Morning Bells, I hope you're hungry, I'm making eggs.'

'Thanks dad, yeah I am.' I sat down at the table as Charlie spooned two eggs onto my plate. 'Smells great dad.'

I started eating as Charlie sat opposite me with his own eggs. I liked this Charlie, the sober Charlie who was more like my dad from my childhood. I savoured the moment, not knowing how long it would last.

'So how's school?'

I nodded, 'It's great, dad. I've made some great friends already, the Cullen's and Hales.'

'Dr Carlisle Cullen's children? He's a good man, we're lucky to have him. And his wife's a wonderful woman too. Their children are well behaved, don't cause me any trouble. It was good of him to take in those kids.' I thought he gave me a pointed look when they said they were behaved, but I chose to ignore it.

'Yeah, and Alice has invited me shopping Saturday if its okay.'

'Of course, its nice to see you settling in.' He smiled at me from across the table, the first smile I'd seen in a while and I felt myself mirroring his action. 'So, the baseball team huh? Well done. I know you've always loved it.'

I picked up my glass, taking a sip. 'Thanks, dad. Maybe we could play sometime, like we used to? Also, I have practice after school Friday so I'll be late home again.'

Charlie's eyes zeroed in on my hand and I mentally slapped myself. I'd forgotten to mention it earlier.

Charlie ignored my request, and I knew that it would never get fulfilled. 'Bella, what happened to your hand?'

'Oh, um, there was an accident at school. I dropped a plate and cut myself on the broken piece. It's not big deal really, but Edward took me to the hospital to get Carlisle to sort me out. That's why my trucks not here, I had to leave it at school so Edward's picking me up.'

Charlie sighed, 'Really Bella, you need to be more careful. Why wasn't I phoned?'

'I didn't want to bother you at work.'

I could see he was starting to get angry, and I shrunk back in my chair. 'So you think I wouldn't have cared that you were hurt?! And you have to ask some guy to take you to school, you won't even ask your own father!'

My hands started shaking and I had to put my fork down before I dropped it. 'No! I-I knew you would, I just didn't think it was important. I-I thought you were working this morning, and Edward offered. I'm-I'm sorry.'

Charlie stood up, throwing his plate into the sink. I flinched as the plate broke. I hated how quickly his moods changed these days. He could get angry over the smallest things, and the drink really didn't help matters.

'You're sorry. That makes everything okay, does it? Sorry is meant to make everything okay, is it?' Charlie turned to face me, and I tried to stay calm.

I was thankful when there was a knock on the door, and I jumped up.

'That'll be Edward. I should go, I-I don't want to make him late. I'll see you after school.' I grabbed my bag, practically running to the door. I swung it open, nearly running into Edward who grabbed hold of me.

'Whoa! Hold your horses. That eager to get to school?' Edward chuckled and I smiled nervously, looking behind, but Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

'Sorry, I don't want to make you late. Lets go.'

'We've got plenty of time Bella.' However he followed me when I made my way over to his car, opening the passenger door for me.

Getting in, I breathed in the familiar scent of Edward and his car, and I instantly began to relaxed.

Edward got in the drivers side, starting the car up. I was glad when Charlie's house disappeared behind us, and I turned to smile at Edward.

'Thanks for picking me up Edward, I'll make it up to you.'

He smiled crookedly, raising an eyebrow at me, 'Really? I might be able to use that to my advantage.'

I laughed, feeling carefree and forgetting my recent confrontation with Charlie. When I was with Edward it felt as though nothing else in the world mattered and that I really could be happy.

We arrived at school far too soon for my liking, and the rest of Edward's family were waiting when we got out of the car.

Wanting to forget about this morning completely, I joined Alice in her talk about the shopping trip this weekend. I may have been overly enthusiastic as Edward raised his eyebrow at me questioningly, but I just shrugged and carried on listening to Alice.

I found the week going by quickly, and it was now Friday, the day of my next training. Thankfully, I'd managed to stay out of Charlie's way for the most part, and had only had a few conversations with him, which I had done with caution.

As the week had progressed, I had found enjoying Forks more and more. My friendship with Alice had grown immensely in such a short time, and I found I could trust her with anything already. I was also becoming great friends with the rest of her family, and I felt more comfortable around them than I ever had at my old school.

I also found myself looking at Edward more than was necessary, and I was sure someone would notice sooner or later. I managed to get hit in the head with a basketball the previous day in gym as I wasn't paying attention and was watching Edward's muscles move as he ran.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of those thoughts. I had to stop thinking about him, I didn't stand a chance with a guy like Edward.

Arriving at school I parked in my now normal spot and killed the engine, grabbing my bag and climbing out. In a hurry to get inside as I'd left in a rush this morning and had forgotten my jacket, I jogged towards the English building, not looking where I was going.

I let out a yelp as I collided with something solid and lost my balance, toppling backwards. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the impact of the cold floor but was surprised when a pair of strong arms found their way around my waist and stopped me from falling.

'You really should look where you're going, Bella.'

Opening my eyes, I was met with a pair of sparkling green eyes. The owner of them was smiling slightly at me and I instantly blushed as I realised our close proximity.

'Sorry. Thanks for not letting me fall, Edward.'

Edward chuckled, setting me on my feet and realising his hold on me. Much to my disappointment.

'Anytime. Mind if I walk you to class?'

I just nodded, unable to speak.

Edward walked me to the English building, but stopped me before I could go inside. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again after a few seconds. I stared up into his eyes as he took a stray piece of hair, placing it behind my ear. His touched lingered on my neck for a few moments and I could feel the goose bumps rise as I shivered slightly.

Edward released me from his gaze, removing his jacket. I frowned slightly at him.

'What are you doing?'

Before I could protest, he'd placed his jacket over my shoulders.

'I just realised you only had a t-shirt and no jacket, I don't want you to get cold.' He grinned crookedly at me, 'I'll see you at lunch.'

Before I could reply he walked off to his lesson, and I headed into English where Alice and Jasper were already seated. Alice waved as I approached, her eyes widening slightly as she took in my outfit.

As I sat down, she turned to me, a glint in her eye and a smirk on her lips. 'Nice jacket, Bella. Looks kind of familiar…'

I rolled my eyes at her, and spoke in a sarcastic tone. 'I can't think why.'

Alice ignored my comment, 'So why did Edward give you his jacket?'

I shrugged, acting nonchalant. 'He didn't want me to get cold, I forgot mine.'

Alice nodded, smiling knowingly, but I cut her up before she could speak again. I didn't really want to have this conversation with Jasper sitting there.

'Are you guys coming to baseball practice today?'

Alice shrugged, 'I'm not sure. Why?'

'Just wondering. I said I'd make it up to Edward for driving me the other day, so I was thinking of grabbing something to eat after practice as it's Friday, and thought it would be fun if we all went, if you wanted to. I saw this nice pizza place when I was out driving the other week.' I was started to feel a bit stupid for asking, wishing I'd kept my mouth shut.

'The pizza there is awesome, we'd-'

Alice cut Jasper off before he could finish his sentence, 'We'd love to, but we can't. I just remembered Esme asked us to go grocery shopping. And Rose and Emmet are going out for their anniversary. Right, Jasper?'

'Ow! Yes, yes I remember. Sorry Bella.'

I shrugged, 'No problem, maybe another time.'

'You should still ask Edward though, he loves the pizza there.'

I frowned slightly. Alice was up to something, but I thought it would be nice to have dinner with Edward, if he even agreed.

The conversation ended then as the teacher came in, starting the class. I kept on Edwards jacket for the rest of the morning, loving how his scent washed over me every time I moved.

The day went quickly, and was filled mostly with Alice talking about the shopping trip tomorrow. She was saying how I had to be up bright and early so we could achieve maximum amount of shopping time. I groaned at that, but was happy to go along with it as it meant I would be out of the house. All the guys were coming too, which was another reason to look forward to it as it meant spending time with Edward.

Before I knew it, it was the end of the day, which meant my second baseball practice. I changed quickly into the kit coach had given me, and made my way outside to find Edward waiting for me.

'May I say, Ms Swan, that kit looks wonderful on you.'

I blushed slightly and curtsied, 'Why thank you, kind sir.'

We laughed as we made our way onto the pitch. Ever since I'd called him a gentleman, he kept calling me Ms swan at random times and acting like an old fashioned person. It was nice as it reminded of characters from my favourite books.

We'd spoken to coach in gym class earlier and he said it would be fine for me to pitch for both teams for today because of my hand. It was feeling okay now, but thought it would be best not to use it unnecessarily.

Practice went by far too quickly, and coach was soon blowing his whistle, telling us to head off. I jogged over to Edward who was helping to put the bats away.

'Hey, need a hand?'

Edward smiled, 'With you it would be one hand.'

I scowled at him, pouting slightly, 'That's not very nice, Mr Cullen.'

Edward held my good hand in both of his, and looked at me with puppy dog eyes, 'Ms Swan, I'm so ever sorry. I do beg of your forgiveness.'

Edward spoke in a corny British accent, and I tried to keep a straight face as I replied, but failed and burst into laughter.

'Okay, I forgive you. On one condition.'

'Anything, you name it.'

Edward kept hold of one of my hands as we made our way to the changing rooms. I didn't mind, and it felt natural for it to be there.

'Hmm…now I could be mean. but instead, all you have to do is let me buy you dinner tonight,'

A look of surprise crossed Edwards face, but was soon replaced by a slight smile. We were now outside the changing rooms, and Edward bowed slightly, 'As you wish, my lady. I'll meet you out the front of the gym.'

Edward let go of my hand and we went our separate ways to get changed. my hand felt strangely empty with Edwards no longer there. I shook my head, unable to believe I had just asked Edward to dinner, but relieved he had agreed.

I washed and dressed quickly wearing my hair down and carrying Edwards jacket on my arm. I smiled as I spotted Edward standing outside the gym, noticing his abs through the tight t-shirt. I quickly looked away blushing as Edward walked over to me.

'Aren't you going to put that on? It's getting cold out, I don't want you to get sick.'

We started making our way to the parking lot, Edward walking so close to me our arms brushed together. 'I was going to give it back, you don't have a jacket either.'

Edward chuckled, shaking his head and grabbed the jacket from my arm, pulling me to a halt. He slipped my bag off my shoulder and held the jacket out for me to put on.

Not wanting to argue, I complied with the request, breathing in the scent of him. I couldn't describe it but it smelt wonderful.

We carried on walking, when Edward suddenly skidded to a stop.

'Edward, what's wrong?'

'My-my car! It's gone!'

I looked around the parking lot, and sure enough it wasn't there. I placed my hand on Edwards forearm, trying to calm him down. 'It's okay Edward, we'll find it. How many silver Volvos can there be in Forks?'

Edward nodded slowly, but he still looked distressed. I guess he really did love his car.

'How about I drive you to the station? We can report it missing.'

Keeping hold of Edwards arm, I led him over to my truck. When we were a few metres away a noticed a folded piece of paper stuck in the window wipers. I pulled it off, releasing it was a note. It had my name on it.

_Bella,_

_I know I should have told Edward I was taking the car, but I couldn't find him. You may want to tell him his cars okay before continuing-_

'Edward, your cars fine. Alice has it.'

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, and then climbed into the passenger side of my truck. 'I'm going to have to talk to the little pixie when I get home.'

I rolled my eyes, finishing the letter. Men and their cars.

_-reading this, he's a little possessive of his Volvo. I took the car so it gave you more of a chance to be alone with him, I see the way you look at him Bella, and the way he looks at you._

I blushed, not realising I was that obvious. But what did she mean about Edward?

_I'll let you go on your date now, have fun and tell me all about it tomorrow._

_Remember to be up and ready for 7:00!_

_Alice. _

I folded up the letter, shoving it in my back pocket. I really didn't want Edward seeing it, and I hoped no one else had read it before I'd gotten to it. I climbed into my truck, starting the engine and turning the heating on as I pulled out of the parking lot.

'Did Alice right you an essay or something?'

I blushed, focusing on the road. 'Not quite, she apologised for taking your car though, she said you were very possessive of it.' It wasn't entirely true, but I was hoping to soften Edward up a bit so he didn't get mad at Alice.

'I wouldn't call it possessiveness, I just like my cars. Especially fast ones, unlike this one. How old is it?' I could hear the smirk in his voice, and couldn't help but smile.

'This is a very reliable truck thank you very much, it would crush your car like a fly in an accident.'

Edward laughed, 'That's if it could catch it first.'

We spent the rest of the ride talking and laughing, and when we pulled up outside the pizza place my cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

Edward saw where we were and grinned, 'Pizza! I knew you were stalking me, this is my favourite place to eat.'

'I don't think it counts as stalking when it's the only decent place to eat in a ten mile radius.'

Edward just shrugged, taking my hand as we made our way inside. We walked to an empty booth at the back of the restaurant were it was relatively quiet. I took in a deep breath, filling my lungs with the aroma of cooking pizza, a grin spreading across my face.

'Mmm, I love the smell of pizza. They should make a perfume out of it.' Edward raised an eyebrow at me and the expression on his face causing me to burst out laughing, 'Okay, maybe not.'

We placed our orders, and began talking about trivial things, favourite colour, music, books. Edward seemed surprised at a number of my answers, though I was by some of his also.

'So, what do you do for fun? Other than baseball.'

At this point we'd just finished eating and were just sitting enjoying each others company.

Edward coughed nervously, 'Um, I play piano mostly.'

My eyes widened in surprise, 'I never had you down as a piano player, I've always wanted to learn but never got the chance. Will you play for me sometime?'

Edward grinned, relaxing again, 'I'll go one better than that, I'll teach you if you like. On one condition though.'

I bit my lip, 'What's the condition?'

Edward shook his head, 'You have to agree first.'

'Fine, deal.' I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but I trusted Edward so hopefully it wouldn't be so bad.

Edward smiled crookedly at me, 'Awesome. Me and my family are having a game of baseball this Sunday, and the condition is that you have to come play. We're an odd number so you'll even up the teams.'

I raised an eyebrow at Edward, 'You want me to play baseball with you and your family in exchange for piano lessons?'

Edward just nodded, still smiling. 'Alice has told my parents a lot about you and Esme also wants to meet you.'

I let out a breath, 'Okay, what's the worst that can happen, right?'

Edward grinned, 'Exactly.'

I was enjoying myself so much that I didn't realise the time. I paid the bill, although Edward protested but I argued that I was paying as I as making up for him driving me to school. We made our way out into the chilly night air, and Edward put his jacket around me again.

'Thank you, do you want a ride home?' As I spoke, I realised that I didn't know where he actually lived.

'No, you should get on home, we live just outside town and it'll make you later. I'll give Jasper a call.' Edward reached into his pocket, pulling out a small cell phone.

'Okay, but I'll wait with you until he comes.'

Edward gave me a small smile, then dialled the number for his brother. After two rings Edward began speaking.

'Hey Jasper, do you mind coming picking me up outside the pizza place? Thanks to your little girlfriend I don't have my car.'

I suppressed a giggle, biting my lip.

'Okay, see you in a few.'

Edward hung up the phone, then took hold of my hand leading me to a bench outside the pizza place.

'Thank you for tonight Bella, I had fun.'

I smiled, looking over at Edward who had a similar expression on his face, 'I did too, thank you for agreeing to come.'

'Bella…I apologise if this is stepping over the line, I know we've only known each other a few days, but… it feels like forever. I can't remember the last time I've smiled and laughed so much in a short space of time.'

I looked into Edwards eyes and although we were outside in the dark, his eyes still seemed to sparkle. 'I know what you mean, Edward. I'm glad I came to Forks.'

We were so close I could feel Edwards breath tickle my face as he spoke in an almost whisper, my heart hammering against my chest.

'Me too.'

I jumped, moving back as a car came skidding to a stop in front of us. This was becoming a bad habit.

Edward muttered something under his breath, but stood up, helping me up as well. 'I guess this is goodnight then.'

Edward walked me to my truck, holding the door open for me as I climbed inside. Before closing the door, Edward took my hand and gently kissed it. 'Good night, Bella. Drive safe.'

I smiled, not wanting him to let go of my hand, 'See you tomorrow, Edward.'

I waited until Edward was in the car before I pulled away from the curb and headed home. If someone saw me now they would think I was some kind of crazy person as I had the silliest grin on my face. Arriving home, I killed the engine and grabbed my bag, jogging inside as it was starting to rain. I decided to have a quick shower and head to bed.

However, my plans were interrupted as I walked inside. I'd just stepped on the bottom step of the stairs when Charlie came bounding out of the kitchen, grabbing my arm and yanking me back down the stairs. I let out a gasp and a cry of pain as my side bashed into the banister.

'Where have you been?!' I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I knew if I didn't reply he'd just get more angry. However much I tried though, nothing came out of my mouth.

Charlie's grip on my arm tightened, 'I asked you a question!'

'I-I was at baseball practice, I told you about it the other day.' I was pressed up against the wall now and could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

'Practice doesn't last this late, don't lie to me.' My arm was starting to go numb he was holding it so hard. 'And whose jacket is this? Getting with the boys already, huh? Didn't take you long, just like your mother.' Charlie's voice was laced with hatred and anger and I cringed away from the sound.

My legs started shaking and it was difficult for me to stand up ,a single tear slid from my eye. 'I'm-I'm sorry, I went out for dinner with a friend afterwards. It was cold so he leant me his jacket. I-I lost track of time, it won't happen again. S-Sorry.'

Charlie sneered, 'So I was right, it was some guy. And I told you before, sorry doesn't suddenly make everything okay!'

'It's not like that, he's a friend from the baseball team. Please, you're hurting me.' I was almost begging, pleading with him.

Charlie released me, pushing me towards the stairs. I lost my footing, falling over. 'Get out of my sight.'

Not needing to be told twice, I got up and ran upstairs to my room, slamming the door shut. With shaking hands, I grabbed my desk chair and wedged it in front of the door, not wanting Charlie to come in.

I didn't bother undressing, just crawled under the covers and curled into a ball, allowing the tears to fall freely. I couldn't understand why Charlie had to keep drinking, it only made his anger worse, and I would feel the force of it all the time.

I didn't understand his angry comments about me being like Renee, I didn't know what I'd done wrong. But I couldn't tell anyone, I didn't want him to get in trouble. He may hurt me sometimes, but he was still my dad and I loved him. And he wasn't always like this.

I buried my head in Edwards jacket, allowing his scent to help calm me down, and not resisting when sleep overcame me.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts :)**


	6. Shopping with Alice

**A/N Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you like. **

**Also, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It makes me want to write more, so keep them coming :)**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter six

I woke up Saturday morning to a slight pain in my side and everything from the night before came flooding back and I instantly shut my eyes, trying to block it out. I couldn't believe he had done it again, although I shouldn't have been too surprised. It still hurt that he had though, and not just physically. He was my dad, he was meant to protect me, not hurt me in his fits of rage.

Sighing, I sat up on my bed slowly. I looked at the clock, it was just after six in the morning which meant I had about an hour until Alice was coming to pick me up. Great.

Not that I wasn't looking forward to going shopping, it meant I had an excuse to leave the house, but I didn't want the bruises which I knew would be forming to be seen.

Carefully getting off my bed, I grabbed my wash things and crept into the bathroom. I undressed with my back to the mirror so I wouldn't see and turned on the shower, letting the hot water soothe my muscles and attempt to wash everything away. When I was done, I wrapped myself up in a large towel and walked back to my room, sneaking a look into Charlie's open door as I passed. The room was empty, thankfully, so I went back to my room to get dressed.

I picked a long sleeved blue top and black jeans, along with a baggy sweater. I didn't look at myself whilst dressing, I didn't want to see what he'd done. As I got ready I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault and that he didn't mean it. After awhile I started to believe it was true.

Grabbing my bag and purse, I headed downstairs. It was 6:45 so I still had time to grab something to eat. Deciding on a bowl of cereal as it was quick and easy, I carefully sat down at the table. As I sat down I noticed a note from Charlie stating how he had left to go fishing for the day. No apology, but I wasn't really expecting one. He probably didn't even remember, which was probably for the best.

I hadn't been sitting there for long when a loud car horn sounded from outside. Quickly rinsing my bowl, I picked up my things and made my way outside to find a yellow Porsche parked in my driveway. Leaning against the drivers side was none other than Alice.

'Bella! Hurry up, we're missing shopping time!'

I rolled my eyes at her, but made my way to the car none the less. Only Alice could be this energetic this early on a Saturday morning.

I whistled as I approached, 'Nice car.'

Alice grinned at me, 'Thanks! I love it, you should see the speed it does. Also, there's been a slight change of plan. We're headed to Port Angeles instead of Seattle today. Is that okay?'

I climbed into the passenger side, noticing that no one else was in the car.

'That's fine with me. Where's everyone else?'

Alice smirked, seemingly taking my question to mean something else. 'Edward and the others are still at the house, they overslept so are coming shortly to meet us there.'

I let out a groan, 'So they get to sleep in but I don't?'

Alice shrugged, 'I bet you were up anyway, you don't look like you've just woken up.' Alice looked at me from the corner of her eye. 'Are you okay? You don't look your normal self.'

I nodded, 'I'm fine, just didn't sleep well last night.' I hated lying to Alice, and I was sure she could tell, but she didn't say anything and changed to subject.

'So how last night?'

My head snapped to look at her, 'Last night?'

It was her turn to roll her eyes. 'Dinner with Edward, silly. What else?'

'Oh!' I couldn't help but smile as I thought back to the better part of my evening. 'It was good.'

'Only good?' She was prodding for information, and I knew she wouldn't be happy until I told her.

My smile grew as I spoke, remembering the kiss Edward game me, even if it was only on my hand. 'Okay, it was better than good. Much better. Was he mad about the car?'

Alice gave a short laugh, 'He didn't even say anything, just kept grinning when he got home and spent the rest of the evening in his music room on the piano. No wonder he overslept this morning. So what did you guys do?'

I relayed our evening to her, happy to have someone to speak to that was genuinely interested. She was ecstatic that I was going to play baseball with them tomorrow.

'You have to be on my team! We can do guys against girls, it'll be so much fun. And maybe Edward's team won't win for a change, they always have that advantage.'

I smiled over at Alice, 'Sure, anything's fine with me. Are you sure your parents won't mind?'

'They want to meet you, Bella. Don't worry.'

I just nodded, staring out the window watching the scenery pass us as we turned onto the 101. I became lost in my thoughts as we drove, thinking about the previous night. It had changed so quickly from being one of my happier ones to being the worst. Maybe if I just talked to Charlie, asked him to stop drinking, then maybe everything would be okay.

Something Charlie had said was bothering me though, it didn't make a lot of sense to me. I thought back to what he had said the previous night, suppressing the wince as I recalled the grip he held on me.

'Getting with the boys already, huh? Didn't take you long, just like your mother.'

Just like Renee? But what was that supposed to mean? I pressed my forehead against the car window and closed my eyes, my mind a jumble of thoughts.

I was brought back to reality by Alice calling out to me.

'Bella? Earth to Bella?'

I turned in my seat to face Alice, who I realised was now in her chair facing me as the car was stopped.

'Sorry. Are we here already?'

Alice rolled her eyes, 'Already? Jeez Bella, you fell asleep like…10 minutes into the journey. I was talking to you and it took my awhile to realise, thanks for making me feel silly.'

I blushed slightly, 'Sorry, Alice. I guess I was more tired than I realised. But we're here now, so that means shopping, right?'

That seemed to cheer Alice up and she almost leapt out of the car in her enthusiasm to get out. I got out of the car as well, managing to hook my foot on the edge of the car and fall out. I landed on my hands and knees, scrapping them along the floor. Turning over to sit on the ground, I rubbed off my knees and inspected the damage, Alice running round the car to join me.

'Bella! Are you okay?'

I nodded and sighed as I looked my hands. The cut from the other day was just starting to heal, now I had a few grazes to go along with it. Also, my knees had a few cuts , but they weren't too painful.

'I'm fine, really. Happens all the time.'

Alice gave me a funny look. 'What do you mean?'

Pulling me jeans back down, I took Alice's hand as she helped me up. 'I trip or walk into things a lot, Renee would call me a klutz all the time.'

Alice shook her head slightly, 'Yet you can play baseball wonderfully without falling down once? Come on, we'll go get you cleaned up.'

I followed Alice into a small coffee shop and then into the bathroom.

'I know, it's strange. It's like…baseball makes me some kind of super person.' I laughed at myself as I spoke. 'That sounds stupid, but I guess I just concentrate on the game so much I just don't fall. Which is definitely a good thing.'

'You're one strange girl, Bella. Now sit.'

I did as I was instructed, and sat up on the ledge next to the sinks. Alice went into one of the bathroom stalls and came back out with some tissue paper. Wetting some with water, she began cleaning my hands and then rolled up my jeans carefully to clean my knees. I winced as it stung slightly.

'Sorry, we'll get you some band aids when we get to a shop, hopefully it'll be okay till then.'

'Thanks Alice, no need to worry though. I'll try not to be so clumsy in future.' I hoped down from the ledge and followed Alice back outside, who instead of heading outside as I thought she was going to, headed towards the cash desk. Alice turned to me when she got there.

'Do you like coffee and pancakes?'

I nodded, who didn't like coffee and pancakes?

Turning back to the cashier, Alice placed her order with them.

'Six coffees and pancakes please.'

That must mean we were meeting the rest of them here for breakfast. Alice refused to take my money as I offered to pay and told me to go find a table. Knowing I wasn't going to win this fight, I made my way over to the corner by the window where there were a bunch of soft sofas grouped together. Taking a seat by the window, I relaxed back into the cushions as I waited for Alice.

A soft kick to the foot made me jolt upright, which resulted in a booming laugh from somewhere near by. I turned to the noise to find Emmet sitting there laughing next to Rosalie, who was also holding in her laughter. I narrowed my eyes at them, sitting back against the cushions.

'Very funny, you could have just called my name.'

This caused Emmet to laugh again. 'This way was more fun. The look on your face. Priceless.'

I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest and scowling at the floor as Alice, Jasper and Edward joined us at the seats. Jasper and Alice took the free seat opposite me, which left the one beside me for Edward. I was still glaring at the floor when Alice set a plate and mug in front of me.

'Enjoy.'

I mumbled my thanks, grabbing the mug and holding it between my hands. The heat was slightly soothing on my scrapes and the caffeine would soon wake me up. When I thought it was safe to drink, I took a careful sip, savouring the taste.

'So, Bella. I hear your not as graceful getting out of a car as you are on the baseball field.'

I instantly blushed, my head snapping up to glare at Alice, who instantly held her hands up in defence.

'He saw your hands! I wasn't going to lie.'

I sighed, 'Sorry, Alice. And no Edward, I'm not very graceful. I just need to pay more attention, that's all.'

Edward took one of my hands carefully in his, running his fingers gently over the scrapes.

When he spoke again, it was in a whisper that I barely managed to hear. 'Well, I don't think I need to rush you to hospital this time, but how about I try and make them feel better?'

I hadn't intended it, but my voice came out similar to Edwards when I replied. 'I thought you weren't a doctor?'

Edward chuckled, 'No, you're right I'm not. But I have my own special healing powers.'

As he spoke, he slowly brought my hand up to his mouth, and placed a gentle kiss on my palm. This instantly caused me to blush and I struggled to keep my gaze on Edward.

'Better?'

I nodded, not trusting my voice to reply. Edward smiled in response then turned his attention to his pancakes in front of him. Following his lead, I did the same, letting out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

Looking up, I saw Alice grinning stupidly at me. Jasper was pretending to be interested in the menu on the table, while Rosalie and Emmet were lost on their own conversation. I was glad Emmet hadn't seen or he would not have shut up about it.

Giving Alice a small smile, I returned to my pancakes. They tasted wonderful, and I was soon full up from eating them. The coffee was also helping in waking me up.

My hand was still tingling slightly from where Edward's lips had been and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that being the second time his lips had been on my hand. I couldn't stop myself from wishing that it wasn't the only place that Edward's lips had been on me, but I quickly pushed that thought from my head, telling myself I'd only known him a week and that I had no chance with someone like Edward.

Alice's talking brought me out of my thoughts, and I made sure a smile was on my face when I looked up at her. I wasn't going to ruin their day and I wanted to forget about everything and enjoy myself.

'Everyone done?' Not waiting for an answer, Alice stood up. 'Good! Now lets go, we're wasting shopping time people. Let's move out!'

Standing up, I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm and was amazed at how such a small person could order everyone about as the rest of the group were now also getting up and following Alice outside. My knees were slightly sore still to walk, but I ignored it and joined everyone else.

As I stepped outside, Alice linked her arm through mine and Rosalie's and lead us in the direction of the first shop. The guys followed behind obediently, I guessed that they had done this before as they weren't complaining, yet.

The first shop we entered was a medium sized one with a wide range of clothes, all of which were for women. I was hoping that Alice had included time for the guys to do some shopping as it didn't seem entirely fare if we were making them follow us around if they couldn't.

I made my way over to the jeans section as Alice wandered off somewhere with Rosalie following. The guys were just milling around, seemingly unsure of what to do. I'd chosen a few pairs of jeans, you can never have too many jeans, when Alice's high pitched voice called me over. Unsure of where exactly she was, I followed her voice until I found everyone outside the changing rooms. When Alice saw me, she thrust some clothes into my hands and led me into the changing rooms.

'Rosalie told me you were getting jeans, so I picked some tops for you to wear with them. Hurry and change, the guys are waiting for us to show them our outfits.'

I groaned, 'Do I have to? Can't I just try them on alone, why does it matter?'

Alice shoved me into a cubicle, 'Yes you do! Now change, put on the skinny jeans and black and white striped top first.'

I sighed, closing the door and unchanging. I pulled off my sweater and top, wincing at the sight in front of me. There were five small bruises on my upper arm, and my pale skin didn't help matters by making them look worse than they actually worse. There was also a long bruise running along my side from where it hit the stairs. I gently pressed on it, thankful that it didn't hurt that much and turned away from the mirror, no longer wanting to see the damage that Charlie had done.

When I was dressed, I turned to look in the mirror and was happy to find that it looked pretty good. The top clung nicely showing off my curves in all the right places and the jeans hugged my legs nicely, making them look longer. I was admiring my outfit in the mirror when there was a bang on the cubicle door.

'Bella! Hurry up, they're waiting.'

Turning away from the mirror, I opened the door to find Alice and Rosalie standing there waiting for me. They were both also wearing skinny jeans, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at it. Rosalie was wearing a black v-neck top that was transparent in the back and Alice had on a cute pleated blouse.

'I knew that would look perfect on you! I know the shoes that will be amazing for that outfit, I saw them the last time we came. Now come on! Lets go show them.'

I followed them out of the cubicles to the entrance of the changing rooms. Rosalie went out first, doing a little twirl as she went. I heard a whistle which I assumed was from Emmet.

'Sexy as always, babe.' That caused Rose to giggle and she moved out of my line of view, obviously over to Emmet to do something I'd seen way too many times this week.

Next up was Alice who done the same as Rosalie, doing a slight pose at the end. Jasper walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and whispering something in her ear, which caused her to giggle slightly.

While they were distracted, I slouched back into the changing rooms again. I was about to enter my cubicle when a high pitch voice rang out, sounding slightly angry.

'Bella! Get your butt out her right now before I drag it out!'

I rolled my eyes at her, even though she couldn't see. Exaggerating much?

'And don't you roll your eyes at me young lady.' I suppressed a laugh as she spoke, I guess I done that too much and she sounded like Renee when she spoke.

I walked outside the changing rooms, my arms folded and a frown on my face. Rosalie and Emmet snickered slightly at my expression.

Alice let out an exasperated noise, 'Hands down, twirl and smile. Now!'

Plastering on a fake smile, I did as I was told, not wanting to feel the wrath of Alice anymore. When I was done, I stood with my hands on my hips.

'Happy now?' I spoke with a hint of sarcasm, although Alice either didn't notice or was ignoring me.

Alice clapped her hands together happily, 'Yes! You look amazing, right everyone?'

There was a chorus of agreements from everyone but Edward.

'You look beautiful, Bella'

I blushed as Edward spoke and turned to face him. He was staring at me with a slight smile on his face, and I instantly became lost in his emerald eyes.

I was brought back to the real world when Alice grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back into the changing rooms, grinning to herself. I held back a gasp as she held onto my bruised arm, but I couldn't stop the pained look that crossed my face. I turned away from everyone quickly, hoping no one noticed and walked back into the cubicle.

As I was changing, I could hear Alice and Rosalie talking in excited whispers, and I was sure I wouldn't want to know.

I tried on the rest of my outfits, glad that Alice didn't make me come out and do a fashion parade. I decided on buying two white cashmere jumpers and the striped top that Alice had picked along with the pairs of jeans I had chosen.

After I was back in my normal clothes, I made my way back outside where they guys still were.

'Where's Rose and Alice?'

My question was met with laughter, and Jasper answered for me. 'They'll be at least another half an hour. It's obvious you haven't been shopping with someone like Alice before, which you should count yourself lucky. I don't know how someone can take so long to try something on.'

I laughed, rolling my eyes. I really had to stop doing that. 'Alright, well while they're in there I'm going to pay for my stuff then head to the bookshop across the street, can you let them know?'

Jasper nodded in reply, and I headed off to find the checkout. I'd just paid, using Renee's credit card of course, when a soft velvet voice spoke behind me, causing me to jump.

'Need any help with those bags?'

I turned to face Edward, blushing slightly.

'Um, it's okay, I'm fine with them.'

Edward ignored me, taking the bags from my hands. 'It's no worry, and anyway, wasn't I invited along to carry your bags? Plus we don't want anymore damage to those hands of yours.'

This caused me to blush even more, making Edward smile slightly.

'You don't have to, really.'

Edward rolled his eyes, but smiled and took my hand. 'Did you want to go to the book shop or not?'

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I still couldn't believe that he had called me beautiful earlier, but he was just saying that, right? He wouldn't like someone like me, especially when he found out I was damaged goods.

I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my mind, and concentrated on enjoying my day. I was in Edward's company now so that's all that really mattered.

The book shop wasn't very large, but was packed with shelves and I instantly smiled as I entered the door. I loved book shops and could spend hours in them looking at all the different ones and deciding on something to buy. I guess my books were Alice's clothes.

After deciding on a few books, I paid for my things and then went off in search of Edward who had wandered off somewhere. I soon found him in the musical section and smiled to myself as I watched him engrossed in a book. In the strictest voice I could make, I spoke.

'This isn't a library you know.'

I instantly burst out laughing as Edward jumped and dropped the book on the floor. He scowled, bending down to pick it up.

'Very funny, Bella.'

I grinned, 'I thought so.'

Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes. 'Come on, lets go before you cause anymore trouble.'

I followed Edward back to the front of the shop where he paid for the book he was reading and made our way outside.

'Do you think they'll be done by now?' It was already 11:00, we'd been here three hours and they had only been in one shop.

'Hopefully. Wait, here they come.'

And sure enough they were coming out of the shop across the road.

'Come on Bella! Time to get shoes.'

I let out a small groan, but crossed the street to where they were waiting. Let the fun continue.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Next chapter Bella meets Esme and visits the Cullen household, which will be out next weekend.**


	7. The Cullen House

**A/N Chapter seven for you all, let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The rest of the day was spent walking around Port Angeles, and my feet had never been so sore. We were now on our way back to Forks, I was in Edward's Volvo as Emmet and Rosalie had left a little while before us and Jasper was riding with Alice.

Although I was tired, I hadn't had so much fun in a long time, and I had even come away with a few decent outfits. Alice really did have a good fashion sense, and she was helping me to improve mine slowly.

I found myself drifting off to sleep again as the soft music Edward had put on filled the car. I wasn't too worried as we were headed to their house anyway. They had invited me over for dinner as Esme wanted to meet me before tomorrow, so I had phoned Charlie and left him a message telling him where I would be as he wasn't home yet.

I was having a pleasant dream when I was awoken by prodding in my ribs. I squirmed in my chair and swatted blindly at the hand that was poking me as I still had my eyes closed.

I heard a musical laughter from beside me and my eyes shot open to find Edward leaning over in his seat slightly.

'Wake up sleepy head, we're here.'

Turning my head slowly away from Edward, I looked out the window at their house, my mouth instinctively dropping open.

'_This_ is your house?'

It was a large house set into the middle of the forest, but it looked as though it was meant to be there. From what I could see there where three floors, with a porch out the front that had a two seated wooden swing on it. The whole thing was beautiful.

Edward chuckled beside me, 'Yep, this is it. Esme designed it before we moved here, she found the plot and fell in love with it, we like the privacy. You should see the inside too, Esme did that too with help from Alice with the furniture.'

After that Edward got out of the car and came over to my side, opening my door for me and holding out his arm to help me out. Not wanting a repeat of earlier, I took hold of his hand and got out of the car. I continued staring at the house as we approached, taking in every detail. The front door was large and ornate, made out of solid oak and had an old fashioned knocker on which I wanted to use, but Edward opened the door before I had the chance, leading me inside.

I was left speechless as I walked inside. The front room seemed to take up most of the ground floor, having an open layout with sofas arranged in the centre around a large widescreen television. At the back of the room was a large winding wooden staircase that led upstairs, besides which were a set of double doors which I assumed led to the kitchen and dining room. There was also a door the other side, although I wasn't sure where they led. The walls were decorated in light shades of white and blue and made the whole place look warm and inviting.

'Wow…this is amazing, your house is beautiful.'

'Thank you, I'm rather pleased with the outcome.'

A gentle voice came from the doorway I had assumed was the kitchen area, and I turned to find an attractive women with caramel hair standing there with a kind smile on her face. She didn't look old enough to be a parent. You could tell where the Cullen children got their beauty.

'Bella, this is our mother.'

I smiled, 'It's nice to meet you, Mrs Cullen.'

She let out a musical laugh and approached me, embracing me in a warm hug. 'Please, call me Esme.' Stepping back slightly, she looked me over, 'You really are as beautiful as they all said.'

I blushed, looking at the floor. They had been talking about me?

'Sorry dear, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Edward, dinner will be in half an hour, the others are in their rooms. Why don't you show Bella around?'

Edward nodded and led me further into their home, and I noticed for the first time that the whole back wall was made of glass giving you a prefect view of the forest behind the house and a small river that ran by it. That was a view you would want to wake up to every morning.

We climbed the stairs in silence and we soon reached the first floor.

'Down the end on the right are Rosalie and Alice's rooms, though Rose tends to spend most of her time in Emmet's room now. Then there's Esme and Carlisle's room, along with Carlisle study. Esme has a work room downstairs.'

'Your parents don't mind them sharing rooms?' I was slightly shocked, my parents would have a fit before they let me do that.

Edward shrugged, 'Esme and Carlisle trust them. And they wouldn't disrespect them by doing something stupid. It's never really been an issue.'

'Your parents are nice.'

Edward smiled down at me, 'They are, they trust us to make the right decisions.'

I smiled at Edward as he led me up the next flight of stairs. He spoke about his parents with such love and adoration and showed that he really cared for and respected them.

'This floor is kind of the guy floor, well it was until Rose moved up here and Jazz downstairs. There are Emmet and Jasper's rooms on the left, and mine on the right along with the games room.'

As he spoke, Edward led me down the corridor. 'You have a games room?' Now I was really getting jealous.

We stopped at the door at the end of the house. 'Yep, it's good for when you have nothing to do.' Edward opened the door he was standing at then stood back. 'So…this is my room.'

I stepped inside and looked around. It looked magnificent. The back wall was made of glass, giving a wonderful view of the forest and the stream and I imagined you could have a pretty good view of the sunset from here and the stars at night. It was getting dark outside and I would have to ask Edward later if I could come up here as the stars weren't out yet. The décor of the room was black and red, and worked perfectly together. The sheets on the bed were black and seemed to be made of silk, with a red comforter on top. One whole side of the wall was filled with CD's and a sound system which I was automatically drawn to it.

'This is some collection you've got here.'

There was a wide range of different music, from classical to rock and they all seemed to be organised in a special way.

'Thanks, it took awhile to get them all.' Edward's voice came from right behind and I turned to face him.

Leaning around me, Edward turned on the stereo which began playing some soft music. Turning away from Edward's gaze, I continued looking around the room. There was also a large bookcase containing more books than even I had and a loveseat in one corner of the room. I made my way over to the glass wall to look outside, to find a door in it that led to a small balcony.

I indicated to the door. 'Can I?'

Edward nodded so I opened the door, stepping into the cool evening air, thankful that I still had on my sweater. The view from out here was even more spectacular, and I was so lost in the view I didn't notice Edward coming out to join me.

'What do you think?'

I turned to Edward, a smile on my face. 'It's amazing, I can't believe you get to wake up to this everyday.'

Edward was about to reply when we were interrupted by shouting below us. I looked over the edge of the balcony to find Alice waving madly at us.

'Bella! Come down, I want to show you my room.'

I contained my laughter, only Alice could still be this energetic after a day of shopping, she had too much energy for her own good.

'Okay Alice, I'll be down soon.'

I pushed myself off the railing and turned to face Edward who had an unreadable expression on his face.

'Do you mind?'

Edward shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. 'I should let you go, if not Alice will come up here soon and drag you away.'

Laughing, I followed Edward back into his room and then downstairs, imagining Alice pulling me along the floor. 'Would she really do that?'

'Yep, I was taking too long getting ready once so she barged into my room, dragging me out half dressed. She's pretty strong for such a small person.'

I had to bite my lip to stop from giggling at the thought of a shirtless Edward. Now that I wouldn't mind seeing…

'Hurry up Bella! We don't have long until dinner.'

Shaking my head, I turned round to find Alice waiting at her bedroom door for me. She beckoned me with her hand, and then made her way back into her room. I turned to face Edward, smiling apologetically.

'Sorry Edward, I'll see you at dinner then.' I hoped my voice didn't sound as sad to him as it did to me.

'Yeah, have fun with Alice, be careful though. She can go overboard sometimes…I'll be downstairs.'

I watched Edward's figure as it retreated down the stairs, feeling slightly disappointed of the fact I couldn't spend more time with him. I shook my head, stopping those thoughts. _You've just spent the whole day with him!_ Still…it would have been nice to have been alone with him for awhile.

Before I could over think things, I walked the short distance to Alice's room, and was instantly taken aback. Alice's room suited her perfectly, from the décor of the room to the large closet at the back. Everything was so bright and colourful and you seemed to gain energy just from being in the room.

'Alice?' Alice had disappeared since she had come out of the room, and I presumed she was in the closet. My thoughts were confirmed when her voice came from the back of the room.

'In here Bella!'

I followed Alice's voice, amazed at the size of the closet. It was even bigger than her bedroom, but also included a large dresser with a mirror and enough make-up and products to sink a battle ship.

'What are you guys doing in here?'

Alice and Rose turned to face me, grins on their faces and I immediately stepped back.

'Bella, we want to try something. Please?' She looked at me with a slight pout, pleading with her eyes. I let out a sigh, I'd known Alice a week and knew already that you couldn't say no to her.

'Fine, but nothing over the top, okay?'

Alice squealed, leading me to the chair in front of the mirror, but sat me with my back to it. When I questioned her, she just told me it was so I was surprised when they were done. I just closed my eyes, hoping for the best and knowing that there was always a bathroom I could use somewhere in this house to wash anything off.

The two of them spent the rest of the time before dinner styling my hair and trying to poke my eyes out putting makeup on me. While they were working I lapsed into a day dream, thinking about the person I wanted but was least likely to be able to get.

Edward.

I don't know what it was, but there was something about him that drew me to him. I'd only known him a short time, but it felt like forever and I had never met anyone like him before. The way his emerald eyes would sparkle when he looked at me and smiled that amazing crooked smile, or how his eyes would light up when he spoke of something he loved. Every time he would look at me, my breath would hitch in my throat and my heart rate would increase.

It was crazy really, but after such a short time I was developing feelings for Edward. I just didn't know what to do about it. The obvious answer was to just ignore them, there was no way that someone like Edward would want someone like me. I quickly disregarded those thoughts as it caused a dull ache to throb at me heart. But I couldn't act on those feelings…could I? The worst that could happen would be that he turned me down, but then I'd lose his friendship and I really didn't want that. I guess the only option really was to let things take their course and see what happens.

Movement brought me out of my thoughts.

'Okay Bella, open your eyes.'

Hesitantly, I did as I as told, and was thankful that I actually looked nice, if not pretty. They had straightened my hair so it now hanged down my back, my bangs off to the side. They had also put on some light makeup which brought out my deep brown eyes, a feature I had always liked about myself.

'Wow…thanks you guys. I don't know how you managed to tame my hair.'

Alice clapped happily while Rosalie just laughed at her enthusiasm.

'You look beautiful, Bella. Let's go downstairs, we'll be eating soon'

Tearing my eyes away from the girl in front of me, I followed the two of them back downstairs to find Emmet and Jasper in front of the television, but Edward was nowhere in sight. My face slipped into a slight frown as I realised this, and didn't realise I was being spoken to until I was poked in the side.

Rubbing my side, I turned to look at who had poked me. Alice was standing there smiling apologetically.

'Sorry, Bells. Are you going to come eat?' Emmet had started with the nickname Bells the other day and now it had seemed to stick.

Nodding, I followed her as everyone else had somehow left the room while I was standing there.

I took an empty seat next to Alice, noticing that Edward still wasn't there. Esme came over then handing out plates of food to everyone, it was spaghetti bolognaise and I inhaled deeply as it was set in front of me.

'This smells wonderful, Esme.'

'Thank you, dear. It's a recipe of my mothers.' She smiled warmly at me as she took her seat next to Carlisle.

'Where's Edward?' Emmet spoke from across the table, his mouth full of food and I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight.

'Really, Emmet. Couldn't you have swallowed first? I've told you numerous times to not talk with your mouth full.' Esme's voice was reprimanding, but you could hear the humour in her voice as she spoke. 'He's downstairs, he said he'd join us shortly.'

Emmet swallowed his mouthful before speaking again. 'He's always down there, being _inspired._' As he spoke, Emmet rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help but be curious as to what exactly was downstairs that would cause Edward to be 'inspired', I also hadn't realised there was a downstairs. Realising that Edward played piano and that he would teach me, I assumed that it was there that the piano was. A thrill of excitement shot through me at the thought of being that close to Edward as he played.

'Sorry I'm late.' I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard Edward enter, and his velvet voice startled me, causing me to miss my mouth with the fork and drop it down my front.

Instantly I blushed and Emmet burst into laughter across from me. Everyone looked up from their food curious as to why Emmet was laughing so much. I noticed Rosalie and Jasper biting their lips trying to control their laughter, but they were shaking slightly. Esme stood up, going into the kitchen, and Edward chuckled silently beside me.

'Uncoordinated with a fork as well as walking, are we?' I didn't have to turn to face Edward to see the smile that would be playing on his lips.

'I was taught to be thorough.' As I spoke, I hid my face with my hair thankful that it was now down, and began trying to clean myself up with a napkin.

'Emmet, stop it.' Esme scolded him as she came back over to the table, handing me a wet dishcloth. 'Here you are dear.'

'Thank you, Esme. Sorry for making such a mess.' I smiled apologetically at Esme as I took the cloth, and she just waved away my comment as though it was nothing.

Emmet's laughter died down and I assumed he had started eating again along with everyone else, however I was too busy making my sweater even more messier trying to clean it to look up.

Sighing, I gave up trying to clean my sweater and thought it best to just take it off. Careful not to make anymore mess, I pulled the sweater up and over my head, quickly pulling my top back down. Light conversation had started up around me but I looked up to see if anyone was looking at me just in case. My heart dropped into my stomach when I saw Carlisle staring at me and I dropped my gaze to my plate hoping he hadn't seen anything.

I spent the rest of the meal focusing on eating and listening to everyone else around me. It was nice to see their family together and to witness the closeness that they had. I'd forgotten what it was like to sit down and have a nice family dinner.

'Sorry for laughing at you before, Bells.' I looked up at Emmet as he spoke and smiled slightly at him. He really was too loveable to be mad at.

'It's okay Emmet, I'll just get you back tomorrow when I beat you at baseball.'

I watched Emmet's face light up as a grin appeared on his face. 'No way, I am so going to beat you. A little pixie told me it was going to be guys against girls, so we have a definite advantage right there.'

I scoffed at his words. Rosalie smacked his arm and Alice glared at him from across the table.

'_Please_, you think you're going to win because you're _male_?' Alice's voice was incredulous as she spoke. Emmet continued to grin and nodded. 'Have you forgotten who is on the baseball team, Emmet?'

'Nope, we have Edward, so we'll win like his team always does.'

Alice rolled her eyes at Emmet, 'Bella is also on that same team, and we saw her kick butt at practice. Edward is going down for once.'

'Since when is it guys against girls?' Edward chose that moment to cut in, and I was slightly thankful as I didn't want them to continue talking about who was better at baseball.

'Alice decided it when I told her you asked me to come play. I hope you don't mind.' I wasn't sure why I asked him that, I just kind of felt bad that I hadn't asked him first.

Edward stared into my eyes for awhile, then his amazing crooked smile was on his face. 'Why would I mind? Emmet's right, maybe I will lose.'

Rolling my eyes, I returned his smile. 'I doubt that, but we'll see tomorrow.'

'Why don't we have a bet!' Emmet piped up then, getting excited at the idea. There were a few groans from around the table, but also a few noises of agreement. 'It'll make it more fun! The losers have to be the winners teams slave for a day!'

With a grin at Emmet, I stuck my hand out across the table, 'Deal.'

Emmet shook my hand, a little too hard for my liking, and when I let go I had to flex my hand to get the blood flowing again.

'Do you have to break my hand before the game, Emmet?'

'Sorry, did I hurt you?' Emmet smiled innocently at me, getting another smack from Rosalie.

'Don't cheat. Afraid you're going to lose?'

Emmet grimaced at Rosalie's words and I couldn't help but laugh. It really was going to be a fun game tomorrow.

The playful banter continued among everyone, and soon everyone's plates were clean and were making their way into the living room. I froze in the doorway when Carlisle called out to me.

'Bella, can I talk to you for a moment? If you don't mind.'

I nodded slowly, turning to face Carlisle and waited for everyone else to leave the room, saying I would be along soon. My heart was pounding in my chest and my muscles were tense, expecting the worst.

Carlisle approached me, a kind expression on his face. 'I was just wondering how your hand was.'

I instantly relaxed at his words, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 'It's fine, it doesn't hurt anymore and it should be fine for tomorrow.'

'Is it okay to have a look?'

I complied with Carlisle request, holding out my hand for him and keeping it still as he took a look at my hand. The wound was healing nicely and it looked as though the scar wouldn't be too bad.

'There was something else as well. That bruise on your side…how did you get it? It looked painful.'

I instantly froze again as he spoke and I knew Carlisle felt it because he still had hold of my hand. I breathed in slowly to try and stay calm.

'It's nothing, I tripped on the stairs last night. I wasn't paying attention. It doesn't even hurt.'

I looked away from Carlisle as he stared into my eyes, hating that I was lying but I couldn't say anything. Charlie would get in trouble and it would be all my fault. I couldn't let that happen.

'Okay Bella…Be careful, please. If there's anything you need, I'm always here.' Carlisle voice was laced with concern and it made my stomach clench.

I just nodded as Carlisle released my hand and let me go off and join the others in the living room. It had been decided that we were going to be watching a movie. There had been a coin toss and the girls had won so we got to pick the film, much to the boys disappointment.

The boys were already lounged on the sofas, Rose and Alice by the vast DVD collection trying to pick a film to watch.

'Bella! Come help me and Rose pick, we can't decide between these.'

We spent the next 5 minutes trying to decide on a film to watch, and after a while I left Rose and Alice to bicker among themselves over two films. Turning round, I noticed that Carlisle and Esme had now joined the rest of their family and were occupying the last loveseat, Esme leaning against Carlisle as she read a book. I mentally smiled at their affection, trying to remember the last time I'd seen something like that. Realising Carlisle was watching me, I quickly made my way over to the other seats and sat down on the floor as the boys were stretched out on the sofas, Emmet and Jasper waiting for their respective others.

'Boys, don't be rude. Sit up and let Bella sit down.' Esme's tone was reprimanding and I blushed slightly at the thought of them getting told off because of me.

'No, it's fine. I don't mind sitting on the floor, really.'

However I may as well have not spoken as I felt Edward shifting behind me and lifting me up onto the sofa. I let out a squeal as his hands went under my arms and kicked my legs out.

'Edward!'

Edward chuckled as he set me down next to him and I blushed further.

'That wasn't fair.' I glared at him as I spoke, which caused him to laugh again.

'How so?' Edward's crooked smile appeared on his face then and I had to bite my lip to stop from smiling as well.

It was difficult to glare at him for too long while he was looking at me like that so I pulled my legs up to my chest and glared at my knees instead. 'Because I said I was fine on the floor…and it tickled.'

'Is that so?'

I felt Edward shift beside me and quickly turned to face him, moving myself further away from him. 'Don't even think about it.'

Edward held his hands up defensively, an innocent expression on his face and it was difficult not to laugh. Thankfully, Alice's loud voice drew or attention and I turned to focus my attention on her.

'Fine! We'll just go with Bella's choice.' Alice threw her hands up as she spoke, then walked away from Rosalie and settled down next to Jasper.

Rosalie put the DVD into the machine then made her way over to Emmet while I smiled happily, my eyes on the television. I loved this film.

'What film did you pick, Bella?'

I turned to look at Edward from the corner of my eye, noticing his close proximity then focused my gaze back on the television.

'You'll see, it's one of my favourites.'

Just then the opening scenes began, showing a shop front.

'Dude, White Chicks! I love this film, nice one Bells!' Emmet sat up and leant towards me with his hand up, which I high-fived while laughing.

I grinned at Emmet, 'What can I say, I have excellent taste in films. Plus guys dressed up as girls is always hilarious.' I turned to Edward smirking evilly, 'Which reminds me of something.'

Edward's eyes widened slightly, 'Don't you dare.'

I giggled at his expression and patted his knee, 'Don't worry Eddiekins, just enjoy the film.' I smiled innocently and turned my attention back to the television.

We spent the time watching the film laughing and imitating parts of the film. I nearly fell of my chair at one point when Edward and Emmet tried to imitate the battle dance in the club and I was laughing so hard I had to beg them to stop. Esme had to tell them off in the end when Emmet nearly broke a vase trying to break dance.

After the film had finished the guys went into the kitchen to get some snacks while Alice and Rosalie decided on the next film to watch. I looked over at the clock on the wall and sat up quickly from my position.

'Are you okay, dear?' I looked over at Esme's kind face, Carlisle sitting beside her with a slightly puzzled expression.

'I should get going, I didn't realise the time. Charlie will be worried.'

Alice turned to face me, a pout on her face. 'No! Don't go, please. Why don't you stay the night? You're coming over to play baseball in the morning anyway.'

I looked over at Alice, finding it difficult to say no to her. 'I don't know, I don't want to impose.'

'Don't be silly, Bella. You're very welcome here, and there's plenty of room. We love having you round.' I turned to look at Esme and smiled kindly at her.

'If its okay then, I'd like that.'

Alice squealed happily and jumped on me, hugging me tightly. I laughed at her enthusiasm and hugged her back before prying her small frame off of me. She had surprising strength for such a small person.

'Alright, Alice! I need to go call Charlie and let him know, then you can suffocate me all you want.'

Alice just stuck her tongue out at me as I walked over to my bag by the door, pulling out my cell phone and punching in Charlie's number.

I sighed as I got his answering machine again, so I left him a message explaining where I was and Carlisle and Esme's numbers so he could contact them if he wanted to. Not that it was likely he would.

I sat back down in my seat just as the guys exited the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie where back in their seats, seemingly happy with their choice of film which was paused on the screen. The guys were holding a vast amount of food and drinks and I had no idea how they were going to eat it all.

'What did he say, is it okay?' I looked over at Alice's bouncing figure next to where Jasper had just sat down and couldn't help but laugh at her hyper-ness.

'I left him a message, he won't mind though.' I tucked my feet under me as Edward sat beside me.

'Is what okay? Left who a message?' I giggled at Edward's confused expression.

'What is this, twenty questions?' I smiled at Edward to let him know I was joking, 'I left Charlie a message, Alice asked me to stay the night as I'm coming over tomorrow anyway.' Edward smiled slightly at my words, but I took it down to just playing tomorrow. 'Okay my turn to ask a question, do you really need all this food?'

'Emmet gets hungry, plus I wasn't sure what you would want so I got a bit of everything.'

I small smile graced my lips as he spoke, he was too sweet. 'Thanks, I eat just about anything though.'

'I'll keep that in mind for future.' Edward smiled crookedly at me, causing my heart to miss a beat and I turned my head towards the television as I was in danger of blushing.

'Alright, you kids be good. Me and Carlisle are headed upstairs. If you need anything come and get us.'

At that, Carlisle and Esme stood up from their place on the sofa and headed upstairs.

'Ice cream time!'

I rolled my eyes, laughing at Emmet. Before he had a chance to get the ice cream off the coffee table, I leant over and grabbed it, settling back in the chair with a grin on my face. 'Mmm chocolate, me favourite.'

Emmet pouted like a little two year old and I couldn't help but giggle.

'Aw Emmy, baby, don't be sad. Look, gummy worms!' Emmet's face lit up at Rosalie's words and I burst out laughing at how easily he could be pleased.

After everyone had some food, Alice began the movie and we all settled in for the long night ahead.

* * *

**So there you have it, what are your thoughts? :)**

**Also, my next update may take longer than a week, I have exams coming up so I need to study. However this is my longest chapter yet so I hope it makes up for it :)**

**Next chapter, the baseball game.**


	8. Baseball With the Cullens

**A/N: Heres the next chapter for you all. Sorry that it took longer to update than originally planned. I've had most of this written for awhile it was just with exams it was difficult to find to write. But they're all done now so I should have more free time to update :)**

**I'm not sure i'm 100% happy with this chapter, but thought i'd update because i've kept you all waiting. Thank you to everyone who is reading and has reviewed, I like to know what people think. Enough of my rambling, on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

I woke up the next day unsure of where I was and it took me a moment to remember where I had been the night before. I looked around the room at the red and white furnishings, becoming more confused. I didn't remember this room.

I sat up in the bed, blushing when I realised I was no longer wearing my own clothes, but a pair of shorts and a baggy top which looked like one I'd seen Edward wear. I didn't remember changing myself, so this wasn't good. I didn't have long to freak out before the bedroom door opened and Alice's head popped around it.

'Good, you're awake. Esme is making breakfast, get dressed and come downstairs. I left you some clothes in the bathroom, just through that door.'

I smiled, slightly uncertain and cautious. Who had changed me? 'Thanks. Um, Alice? What happened to my clothes? I don't remember getting changed…'

Alice giggled slightly, this was definitely a good sign. 'You fell asleep during the third movie leaning against Edward, which was very cute may I add.' I blushed at her words but she ignored it and carried on talking. 'We tried to wake you but you were like a zombie. Edward carried you up here then Esme helped you with getting changed. She said you weren't much help but did manage to stand by yourself which was a bonus. Now hurry, we're leaving in about an hour to go play so get dressed and come down.' With that she was gone, almost skipping out of the door.

Esme. Well, damn.

I got off the bed, stretching as I stood and made my way over to where Alice had pointed, and sure enough there was the bathroom. I'd come to the conclusion that this was Rosalie's room, due to the fact that there were a number of large mirrors around and Alice had told me Rosalie has the best room for looking at yourself after getting dressed up. Also, I hadn't been told about a guest room and it was too girly for a guys room.

I undressed quickly, stepping into the shower and allowing the warm water to wash over me, helping to wake me up. I'd pulled my hair into a bun as I didn't have time to wash and dry it.

After showering, I stepped out and wrapped myself in a large fluffy towel. I soon found the clothes Alice had told me about, and I was thankful that lying on top were some underwear she had made me buy yesterday. I slipped them on then looked at the rest of the pile. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. They had actual baseball kits, though I shouldn't have been surprised with Edwards likeness of doing things properly and Alice's love of shopping.

I pulled on the black bottoms first and then the black long sleeved undershirt. I then looked at the white jersey lying on top of the cabinet, running my fingers lightly over the number seven stitched onto the right breast pocket. It was my favourite number and had been my old team number. I pushed thoughts of them away quickly, things were different now.

Picking it up, I slowly pulled it on loving the feel of it. I walked out of the bathroom to one of the many mirrors in the room and couldn't help the grin that spread on my face. I had always felt truly happy when playing baseball and wearing my uniform, baseball was my escape from everything. It didn't matter what was going on, I could forget it.

It wasn't until I turned to leave that I noticed the back of the jersey. Stopping to get a better look I saw a larger number seven on the back, and 'Bella' written across the top of my back over the number. A huge grin spread across my face.

'Awesome.' My voice came out in a whisper and I stood there for a few minutes just staring at it. I'd always wanted my name on a baseball jersey, but at my old school you could only have your last name so it had never been an option. This was just too cool.

Tearing my eyes away from the mirror I left the bedroom and made my way downstairs. I nearly ran into Alice when I got to the bottom, coming to a halt and grabbing hold of the banister to stop myself from falling.

'So, do you like it?'

The grin still on my face, I jumped from the last step and hugged Alice. 'I love it, thank you.'

Alice smiled mischievously, returning the hug. 'It wasn't me, it was lover boy that got it for you.'

I blushed at her words, shoving her lightly before she could move away. Giggling slightly, she walked off into the kitchen and I followed her, sighing to myself.

I stood by the door waiting for my colour to return to normal before entering. I looked around and my face fell slightly when I noticed Edward wasn't there. I took a seat at the table, Alice smirking opposite me.

'The guys set off early to set up, we're leaving to meet them soon.'

That was when I noticed that it was only Esme and Rosalie along with me and Alice seated at the table. I blushed slightly when I realised what I'd done. I needed to stop blushing, it was all I seemed to be doing this morning.

'Oh.' Before I could say anything else that would cause me embarrassment, I picked up some toast and shoved it in my mouth.

I ate quickly as everyone else was done and we were soon getting ready to leave. Alice shoved something under my nose as I went to get my shoes from yesterday.

'Wha- Alice how did you get my baseball shoes?' I was slightly surprised, I thought I'd left them in my truck with my kit, which was at home parked in the driveway.

Alice smiled secretively at me and tapped the side of her nose, 'If I told you I'd have to kill you. Now come on, I'm driving.'

I suppressed a groan as I bent to put my shoes on. Alice went way too fast in her Porsche and I hoped that with Esme in the car she would at least drive relatively nearer the speed limit.

Following them out to the garage, I made my way over to Alice's car, stopping halfway when I realised I was alone. Swivelling round I found out why.

'_This_ is your car too? Way to be extreme.'

Alice laughed as she climbed into the drivers side of the large Jeep. 'Calm, Bells. This is Jaspers, Emmet has one too which they drove there. Although Jazz wasn't too happy about that. Anyway, they like to go off road driving so they bought these. And where we're going requires this, so hop in.'

I did as I was told, climbing in the back seat next to Esme, who I realised had been silent all morning. I fiddled with my hands nervously, thankful that she hadn't brought anything up.

Rosalie sat in the passenger seat and put music on full blast as Alice started the car and drove out the garage.

The journey didn't take long, although it was very bumpy, and we soon arrived in a clearing where the guys had already set up the bases and had marked the pitching and batting box. From the looks of things they used this clearing often to play from the worn patches on the grass.

Climbing down from the Jeep I spotted Edward walking over to meet us. He had on a black jersey, a number two on his. I froze by the door as I took him in. He should definitely wear black more often. He looked so handsome. His bronze hair shone in the sun and his smile was dazzling.

I returned the smile as he approached, my brain finally coming back to life as I closed the door.

'How did you know?'

Edward continued to smile at me, playing dumb. 'Know what?'

'About the shirt and the number.'

Edward shrugged, looking down at the floor, 'I pay attention.' He spoke in a mumble, suddenly going shy.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. When my head was next to his, I whispered in his ear. 'Thank you Edward. It means a lot.'

I pulled away, brushing my lips against his cheek as I moved away. Releasing him, I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and a small smile playing on his lips. My lips were tingling slightly from the brief contact of Edwards skin and I had to resist the urge to put my fingers on my lips.

'Are we playing or what?!'

Emmet's loud voice brought me out of my thoughts and I made my way along with Edward to where everyone was gathered.

'Alrighty then, girls fielding first?' We were in home colours so it seemed logical, and the boys nodded in agreement, heading off to the batters box. Alice was jumping up and down on the balls of her feet and it was hard not to laugh at her.

'Can I pitch? Please please please.'

Esme place a calming hand on her daughters shoulder, a smile playing on her lips. 'If you promise to calm down, yes. Unless Bella would like to, Edward said you liked to pitch like him.'

'Oh, no! Let Alice, I don't want to ruin her fun. I get to pitch all the time at practice. I'll play centre field if that's okay.'

Esme smiled kindly, 'Of course, I'll go first base, Rosalie you go left field and cover those bases. One of the boys will cover catching.'

'Come on ladies, we haven't got all day!'

I laughed at Emmet's words and headed off the centre field. He was so impatient. He was standing in the batting box swinging around his bat, waiting for Alice to pitch. Once everyone were in their positions, Carlisle filling in for catcher, Alice threw the ball at Emmet. I was happily surprised to find she had a decent throw on her and Emmet completely missed the ball, it landing in Carlisle mitt with a soft thud.

Strike one.

The look on Emmet's face was hilarious, a large scowl appearing as he took his place again. It was only as I was giving the field a quick sweep as Alice pitched that I saw why Emmet was missing. And that answer lay in Rosalie.

She was currently bending over low, giving Emmet a clear view down her top. I laughed to myself, that girl really knew how to get to Emmet. And sure enough, Emmet missed the ball again.

Strike two.

This time Emmet wasn't going to be tricked though. I could see the determination in his face from here as he kept his eyes focused on Alice. I got ready in my position for when he hit the ball, sure that it would go right.

It was a perfect hit, the ball sailing through the air and I ran to get it, going full speed. Emmet had just passed second when I got the ball, and he kept on running. Rosalie was nearly there so I threw her the ball, causing Emmet to come to a halt.

'That was so unfair.' Emmet grumbled to Rosalie as she stood near him, a smirk on her face.

'You know I don't play fair, baby.'

I laughed, shaking my head at their antics as Edward stepped up to the plate. I edged my way to my right knowing that Edward usually hit in that direction, but not wanting to be obvious in what I was doing. Alice threw the ball and Edward hit it perfectly, it sailing into the outfield. I ran to try and catch it, missing it by a few inches. Picking it up, I swivelled round to see that Edward was already at third base, Emmet already in at the home base. Damn he was fast. I threw the ball to Rosalie, but knew it would be too late.

The boys cheered as Edward scored his home run, sliding into the home base. I couldn't help but smile at the grin on his face, knowing how happy that made him.

The game continued much the same, Rosalie and Alice would try and distract Emmet and Jasper so that they would miss the ball which kept us all amused. Carlisle was an excellent player and I could see why Edward liked to play with him so much.

We were soon switching sides and Alice was up to bat first. She managed to get to second and after Rosalie's bat they both got round to home base. Next up was Esme who also got to second and then it was my turn.

I took my position in the box, staring ahead at Edward who was pitching. There was a smile on his face that I had only seen when he was playing baseball and it made my heart flutter to see it.

Edward threw the ball when he knew I was ready but I was too distracted staring at him and swung too late. The ball landed with a thud behind me into Alice's hands.

'Nice one Bella.' Clenching my jaw, I ignored Emmet's words. Trust me to miss the ball.

'Emmet if I remember correctly you missed the ball _twice_ your first bat, not to mention your other you should think before you say something.'

I smiled gratefully at Edward, making sure to pay attention this time to swing at the right moment. This time I managed to hit the ball perfectly and as soon as I knew it was a good hit, I took off running at full speed. As I made my way round I saw Jasper running to get the ball which had gone further than I had expected and he was pretty fast himself. I made a note to ask them all later why they didn't play on the team themselves.

At last I was approaching home base, Alice jumping up and down cheering me on, and I slid through the dirt, a big grin on my face. Definitely the best feeling in the world.

Halfway through the game we stopped for drinks and I took the opportunity to bring up the subject I'd been thinking about earlier. Everyone was scattered on the ground in a loose circle and I took up a free space near Edward who scooted a bit closer to me.

'So are you glad you came? It's a bit different from high school baseball but its why I started.'

I smiled over at Edward, 'Definitely, I could do this all the time. I actually prefer it to normal baseball, you don't usually have Rosalie there to distract the other team.'

Edward chuckled and Rosalie turned to me and grinned, obviously hearing my words.

'Emmet loves it really, don't you hun?' Rosalie nudged Emmet whose head snapped round to look at us.

'Huh?'

I laughed at Emmet's facial expression, he looked like a lost little boy when he was confused.

Rosalie shook her head slowly, 'Forget it.' Emmet just shrugged, going back to crushing his water bottle.

'Can I ask you guys something? I was just wondering, you don't have to answer. But how come you don't play on the team? You're all really good.'

Alice shrugged opposite me, 'I prefer just playing here, plus you're the first girl that's been on the team. It never really crossed my mind before.'

Rosalie nodded in agreement, 'Yeah, and practice takes up too much of my free time. Its more fun to fix up my car I have.'

My mouth opened slightly at Rosalie's words. 'You fix up cars?'

A grin spread across her face, 'Yep, I've always loved engines, do most of the work on our cars. I'm working on a 1962 red Chevrolet Corvette Convertible, its my baby.' A small sparkle in her eyes as she spoke and I could tell she was passionate about it.

Jaspers laughter broke the small silence, 'Okay Rose, you can stop fantasising your car now. Sometimes you're worse than Edward and that's saying something-'

'Hey! I resent that statement.' Jasper ignored Edward and carried on talking.

'-and being on the team never appealed to me, some of the guys aren't very…nice.'

Edward scoffed beside me, 'You've got that right.'

I turned to look at Edward, raising an eyebrow at him questioningly.

He just shook his head, 'Its nothing. So are we going to play or what?'

Everyone got up and into their positions, we were fielding again and Alice had let me pitch. The rest of the game passed with laughter and mocking between teams. It really was different from high school games but it made it more fun. It was nearing the end of the game, we were now batting and it was just Alice and I left. The scores had been tight throughout the game and the guys were trying to distract us as we batted.

Alice approached the box and I called out words of encouragement as Emmet heckled her from his position. Alice stuck her tongue out at him before Edward threw the ball, managing to make a good hit. Emmet threw the ball to Jasper before Alice could make it past second so she had to stop. That meant everything was down to me.

No pressure then.

For us to win I had to get a home run, not impossible but not made any easier when you have Emmet to beat. I'd been told he didn't take losing a bet well and I wanted to do that to him.

I took my position in the box, focusing on Edward. All I had to was hit the ball and run like normal, no big deal. _Just don't mess this up._

Edward played with the ball in his hands for a few moments then looked up to meet my gaze. He smiled his breath taking crooked smile, winked at me then threw the ball. My heart beat faltered at the sight and I almost forgot to swing the bat.

Edward was so going to pay for that later.

Thankfully I managed to hit the ball and I sprinted away from the batting box to first base. I kept on running, not daring to slow down. Alice, Rosalie and even Esme were cheering from their places while Jasper ran for the ball. I was coming up to third base when I realised Emmet was no longer standing next to it. He had also headed out to get the ball, but was now running back so that Jasper could throw it to him.

I sprinted forward not wanting to stop, it was all or nothing now. I kept my head down as I ran, only lifting it as I approached home base and jumped down to slide.

That was when I saw him.

Edward was standing at home base waiting for the ball from Emmet. I heard a whooshing over my head which I knew could only mean one thing. I couldn't stop though and the next thing I knew I was crashing into Edwards legs. He let out a yelp, tumbling down on top of me.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing as Edward lay on top of me, everyone running over to us. Edward lifted himself up with his arms either side of me so he wasn't crushing me, his eyebrows raised with a worried expression on his face. I couldn't help but think about how nice Edwards body felt against mine which made me blush slightly.

'Bella, are you okay?' Edward's voice was laced with concern which only made the situation seem more funny.

'Why is she laughing, did she hit her head?'

Emmet's words caused me to laugh more which made it difficult to breath. I took a few deep breaths before I attempted to talk. 'I pretty much tackle you to the ground and you ask if _I'm _okay? I should be asking you. And I'm sorry, I didn't see you till It was too late and couldn't stop.'

Edward's worried expression was replaced by a humorous one, his crooked grin appearing on his face. 'No problem, it happens.' Edward leaned back down to whisper in my ear, his warm breath brushing against my skin, 'although I must say I prefer when its you I'm lying up against.'

My heart fluttered in my chest, my mouth opening slightly at his words. Before I could say anything he was pushing himself up onto his feet, holding a hand out for me.

'Bella, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?' I turned to face Carlisle who seemed more worried than Edward.

'I'm fine, honestly. I've had worse. You should be checking Edward not me, I hit his leg pretty hard.'

Something flickered across Carlisle face, but he just nodded and was about to speak to Edward when he beat him to it.

'I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting it.'

Once we had established we were both okay we started to pack everything up and head back to the Jeeps. We were gathered around them when Emmet slapped a hand onto Edward's shoulder, a grin on his face.

'Well well, it looks like thanks to Eddiekins here we won a bet. Nice catch bro, before you were attacked that is. Little angry at losing, Bella?'

I rolled my eyes, laughing slightly. 'Yes, Emmet. I was so angry that in a fit of jealous rage I decided to barrel into Edward's legs as he was closer than you were so I could take out my anger on someone for losing.'

Emmet smiled at me, placing his other hand on my shoulder, 'That's the spirit, its best to admit it now, no use in denying anything. That's when the trouble start.'

I placed my hand over Emmet's and patted it gently, 'Thank you, I'll have to keep that in mind in future. So what horrid things are you going to make me do, Edward?'

It had been decided that the winning team would be able to get their partner to do anything they wanted, and because me and Edward were the odd ones out we were paired up for this.

Edward placed a hand on his chin, a look of concentration on his face. 'Hmm…I'll have to think about it a bit more, I want to make it worth my while.'

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head slightly. 'How could it be worth your while?'

Edward looked around him, Rosalie and Emmet were leaving in the Jeep with Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Jasper must have been round the other side of this Jeep because I couldn't see them.

Edward stepped closer to me, my back stopping against the side of the jeep with a small thud. He stopped a few inches away from me, but still close enough that I could smell him and feel his breath on my face. My heart thudded in my chest as he looked into me eyes before leaning down to whisper on my ear like he had done previously.

'Well, if I was mean then you wouldn't want to spend time with me anymore, so it wouldn't be worth my while. But…lets say I were to ask you to dinner this afternoon, and all you had to do was let me pay. Now that _would_ be worth my while, because I get to spend time alone with you.'

Edward leant back to look at my face, his emerald eyes sparkling. Where was this coming from?

I didn't know, but I liked it.

'Lets say you do ask me to dinner…what if I refuse?'

This just seemed to amuse him as he smirked at me, leaning back against my ear again. 'Well, I'd just have to…persuade you.'

As he spoke, his breath tickled against my skin, sending a shiver through me. 'That…won't be necessary.' I was glad that I was able to form a coherent sentence whilst in such close proximity to Edward. I didn't know what had gotten into me.

Edward stepped back from me, a grin on his face. 'Perfect. We'll leave at six, is that okay with you?'

I just nodded. That was definitely okay with me.

* * *

**Thoughts? :) **

**Pictures of Rosalies car will be on my profile. I fell in love with it, but thats just me. Update as soon as possible :)**


	9. Starry Nights

**A/N: The next chapter for you all. I think this is my favourite so far, let me know what you think :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they make me want to write even more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Alice must have overheard mine and Edward's conversation because as soon as we had finished eating lunch she dragged me upstairs to her room.

'You, shower. Now.'

I raised an eyebrow at her but done as I was told, I didn't want to get on the wrong side of Alice, plus I needed to shower anyway. I washed my hair this time, hoping that Alice wouldn't mind me borrowing her wash things. When I was done I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a large towel. Looking around the room I saw a pair of underwear that Alice had laid out, but nothing else. I put them on quickly and panicked slightly. I couldn't let them see me like this.

Scanning the room again I came across a bath robe, which I quickly pulled on. I couldn't risk it.

Making my way out of the bathroom and over to the closet, I was faced with an image that I wasn't used to. Alice and Rosalie were both in there, knee deep in bags of clothes.

'What are you two doing?'

Rosalie's head snapped up while Alice kept looking through the bags surrounding her.

'She can't find the top she wants you to wear.'

'Wear for what?'

Alice let out a noise of frustration. 'Don't act dumb Bella, we know Edward's taking you out. And that means I get to dress you up. Rosalie, is it in with your stuff?'

'I'll go check.' And with that she was up and out of the room.

'Okay Bella, you sit here. No complaining.'

I rolled my eyes at her but did as I was told. I wouldn't tell her this to her face, but I actually wanted her to make me look nice for this. Plus she scared me a little bit.

She started out by blow drying my hair and then setting the curlers on them. Sometime during the process of this Rosalie returned with the garment that Alice wanted, who let out a squeal of happiness. When I tried to get a look I was met with a light slap on the arm and a scowl from Alice.

'Not yet! You'll ruin the surprise. Be patient.'

'Jeez, alright I'll wait. Where did all these bags come from anyway? I didn't think you bought that much yesterday.'

Alice let out a small musical laugh as she continued curling my hair. 'You wouldn't have noticed, Bella. You were too busy talking to Edward most of the day, or just staring at him.'

My face turned bright red at this, causing Alice to laugh again. 'Oh Bella. You like him, don't you?'

I decided to play it cool, not giving anything away that I didn't have to. 'Sure, we have fun together.'

'You know what I mean Bella. I've seen the way you look at each other and how you are together.'

I looked down at my hands in my lap as I spoke. 'It doesn't matter though, he doesn't like me like that. He makes me laugh, I can be myself around him. I'm happy with just being friends.'

Alice stopped what she was doing and stood in front of me so her face was level with mine. 'You'll be happy just being friends. How can you say that, Bella? Edward's the happiest I've seen him when he's with you. Hell, I think the only the time he's been nearly as happy is on that damn baseball field. When he's with you, it's like he's a different person. Sure, he was fun to be around before, but it was like he was the odd one out whenever we did things together. You've changed him Bella. Sure its only been a week, but who cares, right?'

I just nodded, unsure of what to say. Did Edward really like me? I couldn't be sure, but I decided to just let things take there course. I mean, he had asked me out for dinner, right? That had to be a good sign.

Alice continued doing my hair whilst Rosalie began applying makeup. I didn't usually wear any, but decided to let them do there thing. They looked beautiful everyday so it only had to be good things they were doing.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there with them talking about random things while they worked on me, but my ass had grown numb in the process.

'How much longer?'

'One sec…okay, open your eyes.'

I did as Alice said, much like yesterday, and my mouth opened slightly at the sight of me. My curled hair was pulled back away from my face so it cascaded down my back. The light makeup on my face brought out my eyes, much like it had yesterday.

'Wow.'

Alice laughed behind me, 'The exact reaction I was hoping for. Now come on, we have to get you dressed.'

I stood up and headed for her bathroom where Rosalie had put the top from earlier. I stopped short when I noticed Alice following me.

'Alice, where are you going?'

She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'To help you, obviously. I don't want you messing up your hair.'

'I can get dressed myself Alice, really. And if I mess up my hair you can take me shopping for anything for as long as you want and I promise not to complain at all.' I really didn't want her coming in that bathroom with me.

She just raised an eyebrow at me questioningly but nodded anyway. 'Okay…your outfit is hanging up in there. If you need anything just shout.'

I nodded and quickly went into the bathroom, leaning against it when it was closed and let out a sigh. I hated being like that.

I looked over at the hanging garment and stared at it for a while. It looked beautiful, and expensive. I ran my hands over to material loving the feel of it. It was royal blue in colour and had sleeves which would go down to just above the elbow. The neckline was off the shoulder and was held up by silver metal hoops.

I slid off the bath robe and picked up the black skinny jeans which were hanging up beside the top, pulling them on. I then carefully slipped the top over my head, not messing up my hair, and pulled it down over the jeans. It hugged my curves perfectly and ended mid thigh. There weren't any long mirrors in here but I couldn't wait to see the full effect. Lastly were a pair of black ballet flats which finished the outfit perfectly.

When I was dressed I exited the bathroom to find Alice and Rosalie standing there. When they saw me big grins spread on their faces.

'What?'

'Come on, we'll show you.'

Rosalie grabbed my hand as Alice went out the door in front of us.

'Okay, all clear.'

Rosalie pulled me along behind her into her room, which I was now familiar with since this morning. She led me over to the large mirrors and stood me in front of it.

I looked at the person in front of me, my mouth falling open again. I couldn't believe that was me standing there. I'd never worn something like this before. The top hugged my curves, leaving my collar bones exposed and the skinny jeans made my legs looked longer. My hair flowed down my back in curls and had never looked so nice. It shimmered in the light of the room and I couldn't resist the urge to stroke it.

'Thank you.'

Alice and Rosalie stood either side of me, wrapping their arms around me. 'You're welcome, Bella. You look beautiful. Now go have fun, Edward's waiting downstairs for you.'

I hugged Alice and Rosalie before taking a deep breath and heading out of the room. They went ahead of me and told me to wait a few minutes before. Not wanting to wait any longer I made my way down the stairs. I concentrated on not tripping like I knew I would and didn't look up until I was safely off the stairs. I looked up to find everyone staring at me, which made me blush.

'You were right Alice, good call on not to use the blush.'

Alice smiled triumphantly from her place on Jaspers lap, 'I'm always right, Rose.'

It was then that I saw Edward staring at me from near the front door. I would have said something but I found myself staring at him as well. He was wearing dark jeans with a black button up shirt that was open to show of part of his chest and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I may have to try and persuade Alice to try and get him to dress like this more often.

When I reached his face his eyes were on mine, a crooked grin on his face. His emerald eyes seemed to sparkle as he approached me.

'You look beautiful, Bella.'

I smiled slightly and took hold of the arm he was offering me. 'Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself.'

'You have fun kids, don't get her home too late Edward.'

'Don't worry mum, I won't.'

After saying our goodbyes, Edward led me outside to his silver Volvo which was parked out front. He held open the passenger door for me like a gentleman and I smiled at him in thanks. It wasn't until we had pulled onto the main road that I spoke.

'So, where are we going?'

Edward glanced over at me with his crooked smile before concentrating on the road again. 'I hope you don't mind, but it's a surprise.'

I resisted the urge to complain. Truth was I hated surprises. 'Nope, that's fine.'

Edward looked over at me again and chuckled. 'It's not that bad, Bella. We'll be there soon, it won't be long until you're in the know.'

I hadn't realised my distaste at surprises was that obvious and blushed slightly. 'Sorry, I'm not a big fan of surprises.'

'Don't worry, and like I said we'll be there soon.'

'And there is…'

Edward grinned, 'Nice try Bella, be patient. You'll like it, I promise.'

I gave up trying to get it out of him and enjoyed the car ride with Edward. He wasn't lying when he said it wasn't far because he was soon pulling off the road and parking the car.

'Are we here?'

Edward shook his head, unbuckling his seatbelt. Not yet, we have to walk for a little bit, but it's not far.'

He got out of the car and came round to my side, opening the door for me. I took his extended hand and exited the car.

'Always the gentleman, Edward.'

He smiled his crooked grin, squeezing my hand but not letting go. I could get used to this. He led me round the back of the car and opened the boot, taking out a basket. I raised my eye in question.

'All will be revealed soon.'

We began walking along a stone pathway, although I had no idea where we were as there were no lights. I gripped onto Edwards arm so that I wouldn't fall and looked round through the trees to try and see where we were going.

We had been walking for around five minutes when a dim light came into view. After a few more paces the light grew gradually brighter and everything came into view as we turned a corner. The scene before me was nearly enough to take my breath away. There was a small clearing in the trees which were surrounded by small lights and in the centre was a blanket. I looked up to see that he stars were shining down, the lights not too bright so that you could see them.

'Wow…Edward this place looks amazing. Where are we?'

Edward led me over to the blanket and put the basket down, indicating for me to sit down before he did. 'Just a little place I found. If I told you where exactly you may get angry.'

I raised an eyebrow at him but smiled slightly at his expression, he looked a little guilty. 'You can tell me, Edward. I promise not to get angry, I couldn't get angry at you.'

I small smile played on his lips as he looked up at me under his lashes. 'Well…we're actually in the forest behind my house. I found it walking one day and come out here if I want to be alone. I just thought…I don't know. It's silly.'

Feeling suddenly brave, I shuffled over on the blanket to sit in front of Edward and took one of his hands in mine. 'Tell me, please?'

If I hadn't been looking at his face so intently I wouldn't have seen the slight blush that was tingeing his cheeks. This Edward was totally different to the Edward earlier who had insisted he take me out. It just made me want him all the more.

'Well…I just thought it would seem more like a…date…if I drove you here than if we just walked outside my back door. I told you it was silly.'

I felt my heart flutter in my chest at the mention of the word date. Does this mean that Alice was telling me the truth?

'Edward…that's really sweet.'

He looked up at me as he spoke. 'But?'

I look at him puzzled for a moment before speaking. 'But? Why would there be a but?'

'I don't know…it just seemed like there would be a 'but' on the end. I thought you would have run off by now thinking I'm a freak.'

'You're not a freak, Edward. I told you I liked it, didn't I?'

He nodded, seeming to perk up slightly. 'So, are you hungry? I made everything myself.'

I smiled at his eagerness, and raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'You made everything yourself?'

'Yep, well…most of it. Esme helped me a little bit, but only because she didn't want me to burn the house down.'

I laughed at this, imaging that happening. I was touched that he had gone to so much effort over this. We ate the food through light conversation. Talking about school, lessons and teachers. A favourite topic was baseball and we spent a lot of time talking about it.

'So the first home game is next week, who do you think coach is going to pick?'

We'd just finished eating and were now lying back on the blanket, looking up at the stars.

'Who knows, he always surprises everyone with his choices. Though I'm sure he'll pick you, you're the best on the team.'

I turned to smirk slightly at him. 'Better than you?'

Edward chuckled and turned to face me, 'Well, not yet. But you will be.'

Shoving his arm playful I laughed whilst looking up at the sky again. 'Just you wait, I'll get you back for that.'

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, the only sounds were our breathing and birds calling each other in the trees. I found it very comforting and was in danger of falling asleep right there.

'Bella?'

Edward's voice was just above a whisper and I turned my head to find myself staring into his shining emerald eyes. My heartbeat faltered slightly and it took me a moment to speak.

'Yeah, Edward?'

'There's…something I need to tell you.'

His voice sounded so serious that I sat up slowly, slightly worried. Had I done something wrong? I thought back over our previous conversation, but everything had seemed fine…

Edward sat up as well and I took a deep breath. 'What is it?'

He began fiddling with his jean leg, something I'd never seen him do before. 'Why does this seem so much easier when it's someone else?'

He seemed to be talking more to himself than me so I waited patiently, silently freaking out inside. After a minute or two he spoke.

'Bella…do you remember what I told you out side the pizza place the other day?'

I nodded slowly, remembering it perfectly.

'Well, there's more I wanted to say but I didn't want to mess up or friendship if you didn't feel the same. But I need to tell you. I like you a lot, Bella. It's been growing since I first met you. I understand if you don't feel the same, I just needed to tell you.'

My heart hammered in my chest as his words sunk in. Was I dreaming, or was this some joke? I studied Edwards face, or what I could see of it as he was now suddenly very interested in the blanket we were sitting on. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. If Edward was going to tell the truth, so was I.

'I like you too, Edward.'

His head shot up to look at me, hope glimmering in his eyes as they bore into mine, seemingly searching for the truth. A smile appeared on his face and I couldn't help mirroring his actions.

'Bella, do you trust me?'

I nodded, slightly puzzled.

'Okay, close your eyes. I want to do something.' He seemed so happy that I couldn't refuse, so done as he requested, closing my eyes.

I sat there waiting for something to happen, wanting to open my eyes but not wanting Edward to think I didn't trust him. I heard movement in front of me, and tensed slightly by instinct.

'Relax, Bella.' As he spoke, Edward's breath caressed my face, making my skin tingle and I instantly relaxed. A few moments passed like that, Edwards breath brushing over my face as he seemed to be waiting for something. Understanding what he was going to do, I leaned forward slightly in what I hoped was the right direction. It must have been what he wanted because a second later Edwards lips were on mine.

And it was everything I could have imagined and more.

His lips were soft against mine and I felt like I was in heaven. I brought one of my hands up to slide over his shoulders and round to the back of his head, my fingers tangling in hair. Edward mimicked my movements and I shivered at his touch. It was a sweet kiss, soft and gentle. How a first kiss should be.

Edward moved away to soon for my liking and I pouted slightly. He chuckled, pecking my lips once more.

'You have no idea how badly I've been wanting to do that.' A grin spread across his face as he spoke, and I knew that my face held a similar look.

'Then why stop?'

Edward grinned, leaning in again to bring his lips to mine with more force this time. I brought my other hand up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. All of a sudden I was falling back with the weight of Edward on me as he collapsed on top of me.

Edward burst out laughing, taking his full weight off of me by leaning up on his elbows. 'Oops.'

I giggled slightly from beneath him, 'That was unexpected, but that doesn't mean you can stop.'

Edward grinned and brought his lips down to mine again. My hands found their way round his neck again as I pulled him closer.

He pulled away after the need for oxygen was becoming more apparent and I stared up into his sparkling eyes as he looked down at me. Pecking me once more on the lips, Edward lay down beside me and pulled me against him so that my head was on his chest. I'd never been more comfortable and content.

I was staring up at the sky being relaxed by the steady movements of Edwards chest as he breathed when his velvet voice broke the silence.

'Bella?'

'Hmm?' I didn't want to move as I was too comfortable.

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

I moved then to lean on my elbow, staring down at him. I could feel his lips turn up into a smile as I kissed him.

'I hope that's a yes.'

I put my head back on his chest again, nodding. 'Definitely.'

Edwards arm snaked around my waist and I snuggled closer to him. I felt a light pressure on the top of my head which I presumed were his lips and I smiled into his chest.

'You know, I could stay like this forever.'

I smiled, laughing a little. 'That may be a problem, what with needing food and things. But I know what you mean, I feel the same.'

I closed my eyes whilst Edward drew patterns on my arms and before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think? Edward and Bella finally together! This was my first time writing this kind of thing so I hope it turned out okay.**

**Next chapter up as soon as possible :)**


	10. Carlisle

**A/N: Theres a change of POV for this chapter as i wanted you to know what others were thinking. This chapter wasn't going to be in the story but i've been working on the chapter that was meant to come after the date but i'm stuck and this came into my head, so thought I would write it. It isn't as long as I normally have chapters but the next one will hopefully be up in a few days so it'll make up for it.  
Let me know what you think :) And thank you to those who review, I reply to each one and like hearing from you :)**

**Disclamier: I don't own.**

**Chapter 10**

**Carlisle's POV**

Edward and Bella had just left for their evening out and I was now in my study. I could hear joking and laughter from around the house and sighed, burying my face in my hands. I was glad my children were so happy, but something was bothering me and I couldn't enjoy it as much as I normally would.

Esme had told me what had happened last night.

Bella had fallen asleep whilst the children were watching movies so Esme had helped her to get into pyjamas. Whilst she was doing this, she saw something which shocked and alarmed her and had told me instantly. I just didn't know what to do about it.

Bella had bruises on her arm that were consistent with that of being gripped roughly by someone. She also had the bruise in her side which I had seen yesterday, which didn't match up with her story.

I was worried about her.

She had seemed so panicked and afraid when she knew I had seen the bruise on her side, it wasn't a normal reaction to if it had been an accident. She had gone so quiet, not speaking until Emmet had spoken to her. She seemed to be her usual self again until I'd asked to speak to her. Her eyes were wide and full of panic and I was sure if I'd checked her heart would have been beating like crazy. It was then and after Esme had spoken to me that I had come to my conclusion.

Someone was hurting Bella.

But I didn't know who. And I had no evidence.

I had my suspicions. Charlie had gone down hill the short time we had lived here, and I had heard that he wasn't that much better before. Esme knew one of Charlie's ex-wives, Susan. She was a lovely lady, her and her new husband had been round on a few occasions for dinner and we got on with them well. But she had also confided in Esme about what Charlie was like. She had said how he would drink more and more as time went on and had become abusive, starting out verbally and then he turned violent.. He hit her once and she left, she wouldn't put up with that. But could Bella deal with that?

She shouldn't _have_ to deal with that.

I sighed in frustration and stood up. Pacing while I thought usually helped.

If I asked her outright, would she tell me? What if I was _wrong_? That would just cause problems, and Bella wouldn't want to come round here anymore, which would upset Edward. He had talked about her a lot since she had come here and I could see them become a lot more than friends. He had been grinning all afternoon when she had said she would go to dinner with him.

I wish I was wrong.

But…I was sure. I had seen too many of these cases not to be. When Charlie was mentioned, Bella would act differently.

I needed a second opinion. But who?

I paced around my office for what seemed like hours, going over things again and again in my head before coming to a decision.

I would have to ask the children. Jasper in particular.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I made my way out into the hall way and checked in Alice's room first, which was where Jasper always slept. It hadn't been an issue for us, we trusted them to be responsible.

I knocked twice on the door before entering when Alice called me in.

I couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight in front of me. They were both lying on the bed together, propped up against the headboard and reading. Alice had a fashion magazine of some kind and Jasper was reading a book I had gotten him on civil wars. They looked like a married couple already and I knew that they would be together forever.

'Hey, dad! What's up?'

Alice had gotten up off the bed to give me a hug, which I returned gratefully. She always knew when someone needed one. 'Thanks, Alice. I was wondering if I could speak with the two of you?'

She took her spot back on the bed and I perched on the bottom of the bed.

'Is something wrong?' It was Jasper who spoke this time, worry evident in his voice.

I sighed again and rubbed my face. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. 'Possibly.'

'Dad, what is it?'

I turned to face the two of them, knowing I would have to get straight to the point but not wanting to.

'I'm sorry for having to ask you this, but it's important and I wouldn't otherwise. And I need you both to promise that nothing that is said leaves this room, okay?'

They both nodded. I knew they would do as I say.

'It's about Bella.'

Alice began speaking but Jasper interrupted. 'Is it about the bruise on her side?'

Alice's eyes and mouth widened slightly in shock. 'What bruise?'

I nodded sadly. 'Yes, it is. I didn't realise anyone else had seen. Bella has a bruise on her side which she says is from tripping on the stairs. But…it doesn't seem to fit. It's a strange angle and place to have from falling on the stairs. Also…when Esme was helping her change, there was something on her arm.'

Alice let out a small gasp. 'She wouldn't let me help get her dressed earlier…you don't think…dad?' Her voice got quieter as she spoke and I wished I hadn't said anything to her. I was thankful when Jasper pulled her into his side to comfort her.

'I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to upset you. I just needed other peoples view on the situation.'

'It's okay. I've been meaning to talk to you about it. In the shop yesterday, she winced when Alice led her into the changing rooms by her arm. And then at the dinner table…do you think it's Charlie?'

This time it was Alice comforting Jasper. I knew this must be difficult for him but he would want to help. It was how he was.

'I don't want to point the finger without evidence, but it seems most likely. She seems to become panicked when he is mentioned. And from what I've been told of his drinking…I'm just worried about her.'

'What can we do?'

'I don't know, Alice. I really wish I did. We just have to let her know we are here, but don't go accusing anyone of anything because it could push her away. Try and get her trust, and invite her over here as much as you can. As long as she isn't around Charlie than maybe she'll realise she can get away.'

I noticed Jaspers fists were clenched, but I knew he would control himself. 'Can't you report him?'

I sighed for probably not the last time tonight. 'He's the police chief. I hate to say this, but she has to come to us. If she was at the hospital I could do something, but I don't want it to become that bad.'

Alice spoke with such defiance that I knew she would be able to do it. 'Then I'll make sure she knows we are here. We will be her family. I won't let him hurt her.'

I smiled sadly at the two of them before kissing each of them in the foreheads. I was about to leave when Jaspers words stopped me.

'Thank you, dad.'

My heart swelled at his words. It made me happy to hear him say that. 'You're welcome, son.'

* * *

**So what do you think? I haven't written in Carlisle POV before so I hope it's okay.**

**Next chapter will be out soon.**

* * *


	11. Keep your hands off My Girl

**A/N: Sorry this is out later than planned. I struggled a little bit with this chapter. I know what I want to happen after this, it was just getting to that point. So, I hope you like it. :) Also, this chapter is my longest yet so I hope it makes up for the wait.**

** Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, i read and reply to each one and the give me the motivation to write. **

**Disclamier: I don't own**

* * *

Chapter 11

Monday morning I found myself being woken up by a small pixie jumping on my bed. Groaning, I pulled the covers over my head.

'Alice, go away. I'm sleeping.'

I yelped as the covers were ripped from my hands and off of me.

'Alice!'

Alice stuck her tongue out at me from where she now was by my closet. 'No time for sleep now Bella, time to get ready for school. I thought you would have had enough sleep last night anyway, or were you so busy you didn't have time to sleep?'

I blushed while picking up a pillow and throwing it at her. I missed and ended up knocking all my picture frames and bits and pieces off my computer desk.

'Nice shot. I thought you could throw Bella?'

'Very funny Alice. And yes I did have enough sleep last night thank you very much, but I haven't this _morning_ and it's only…oh.' Looking at the clock I realised it was the time I usually got up in the morning, so I didn't really have much of an argument.

'Could I just…not go to school today?'

Alice continued looking through my closet, no doubt here to pick my outfit for the day. 'But then you wouldn't see Edward.'

I was up and out of bed before she had finished the word 'Edward' and was heading to the bathroom. There was no way I was missing school now as Edward would be there. A huge grin made its way onto my face as I remembered last night. We spent the night just lying under the stars before he had brought me home. I hadn't wanted to leave him but he left me with a kiss and the promise of seeing me tomorrow.

I was done faster than usual and made my way back to my room with a towel wrapped around me as I'd forgotten to take any clothes with me. As I passed I peeked in Charlie's room to see he was gone, remembering that he had the morning shift this week.

When I entered my room I found a set of clothes laid out ready on my bed for me but no Alice in sight.

'Alice?'

'Downstairs! Get dressed then I'll bring you breakfast.'

I dressed in the outfit she had picked, liking the ensemble instantly. I was wearing black skinny jeans -I think if Alice had her way she would dress me in them all the time- along with a light purple long sleeved collared sweater. Like most of the clothes Alice picked for me it clung to me in all the right places, showing off curves I didn't know I had. I'd just pulled on the sweater when there was a knock on my door. Opening it, I found Alice standing there with a steaming mug of coffee and some toast.

'I hope this is okay, I wasn't sure what you'd want.'

I gratefully took the coffee from her, 'It's perfect, thanks.'

She handed me the plate and headed towards my desk. 'Good, now sit. I need to finish getting you ready.'

I obliged with her request and sat on my computer chair. She started out on my hair and ate my toast before she started on my face, which there was no doubt she would.

'Alice, how did you get in here?'

'Ah, now that is my little secret. Just be happy I wasn't here earlier. Now what _I_ want to know is what went down with you and Edward last night.'

I smirked slightly, 'Now that is _my_ little secret.'

Alice huffed from behind me. 'No fair. Fine, I used the spare key hidden under the plant pot. Now spill.'

I made a note to remember to move that at some point before telling Alice about mine and Edward's evening. I had just gotten up to the part where Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend when she squealed.

'I knew it! The first time I saw the two of you together that day I knew you two would get together. You're so perfect for each other. Wait…you did say yes, right?'

I laughed at how she was getting carried away. 'Of course I said yes Alice, I'm not stupid enough to turn him down. And we've been together less that 24 hours, how do you know we're perfect for each other?'

She playful hit my shoulder before returning to my hair. 'Oh shush, and it doesn't matter how long you've been going out. I just know these things, and it's true. Now close your eyes, it's make-up time.'

When Alice was done, I looked in the mirror to see the end result. 'Wow, Alice.'

My hair was up in a messy bun with a few curly tendrils hanging down and she had used a light purple eye shadow to go along with my top with a small amount of lip gloss.

Alice smiled happily, 'You're welcome. Come downstairs so I can show you your shoes.'

I took one last look in the mirror before following Alice down the stairs, 'Alice, please don't tell me they're heels.'

'Okay, I won't!'

She thrust a box into my hands and I gingerly opened them, instantly groaning. In the box was my worst nightmare. Black knee high boots, with stiletto heels. I was going to break a bone today.

'Alice, there is no way I can wear these. And I said no heels.'

She just flapped her hands at me as though disregarding my words. 'You said not to _tell_ you they were heels, not that you didn't want them. It's not my fault you don't make yourself clear enough.'

I sighed, rolling my eyes at her. I knew there was no way I was going to get out of this. But I knew of a plan that could get me out of wearing them all day.

'Fine. I'll meet you in the car, I need to go grab something from upstairs quickly.'

Once she was outside, I carefully ran upstairs and slipped my lifesavers into my bag. They would definitely come in handy later. Back downstairs again, I slipped on the death traps that Alice called boots and went outside to meet Alice in her car. I had to admit that they finished the outfit off perfectly. Here's to hoping I don't have an accident today.

Alice's crazy driving got us to school in less than half the time it would take me in my truck. As we pulled into the parking lot I found myself automatically scanning the cars searching. I didn't have to look hard to find the silver Volvo as Alice was heading straight for it. My face fell slightly when I realised that Edward wasn't there. Suddenly my bag strap was very interesting and I stared at it as Alice parked. She had to call me twice before I realised she had gotten out of the car and I followed suit.

I found that walking in the boots weren't as bad as I thought and I soon began to relax about not falling on my face. Me and Alice were standing outside the building to our class, we were early and she didn't want to go in yet, when I felt a pair of arms around my waist and a velvet voice in my ear.

'You look wonderful, Bella. Although I wish Alice hadn't made me stay away from you for so long.'

I smiled at Edward's voice and his words and turned to face him, his arms staying around me.

'Hey.' My voice came out as a whisper although I wasn't sure why and I wrapped my arms around Edward.

Edward leant down to kiss me before pulling back and smiling down at me. 'Hi.'

I stared up into eyes, not wanting to say anything. I was so happy and couldn't believe he was mine. I hadn't realised everyone else had come along with Edward until a gagging sound beside us brought them to my attention. I turned to find Emmet standing with Rose, his arms around her.

'Nice of you to finally notice us. I'm sure Edward's eyes are just so _lovely_, but it's a little sickening to watch.'

I blushed slightly, 'Hey, everyone. Sorry.'

Rose smacked the back of Emmet's head. 'Don't be mean. Come on, we have to get to lesson. Later everyone.' The two of them left, and that meant Edward would have to leave soon. I tightened my grip on Edward the same moment he did me and I turned to look up at him.

'I'll meet you after class, okay?'

I nodded and Edward bent to kiss me one last time before running off to his class so he wouldn't be late. I followed Alice and Jasper inside, hoping the time would pass by quickly.

As soon as I got to the classroom door I wanted to turn round and walk straight back outside again. Mike Newton was standing by the door, staring straight at me. As I approached to go inside he let out a wolf whistle, causing me to blush and wanting the ground to swallow me whole.

'Damn, Bells. You're looking hot today.'

Ignoring him I passed by, but was stopped by his hand on my wrist.

'Come on now baby, don't be like that. I just wanted to talk to you.'

I froze on the spot, not looking at him. 'I'm not your baby, now let go.'

I started to panic when he didn't let go and pulled me towards him. The teacher wasn't here yet and there wasn't anyone in the corridor.

'I'll let go if you agree to come out with me tonight.'

'I have practice. Let me go.' I jerked my hand away but he just gripped me tighter. _What was with him?_ He was usually so nice. I guess I was wrong about him.

'Come on, lets ditch class now then and we can go have some fun. You know you want to.'

'Let go of her now Mike before I make you, and believe me that won't be pretty.'

He instantly let go and I'd never been so grateful that Jasper was in my class. I took a quick step back to get away from him.

'Whoa, chill dude. We were just talking.'

Jasper had now reached us and stood between me and Mike, Alice at my side.

'Really? It didn't look like that to me. Seemed as though you were hassling her, and didn't I tell you not to do that? Go near Bella again and you will regret it, got it?'

It looked as though he was going to argue, but he just stalked off into the classroom. It was then that Alice spoke.

'Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you on your own, Newton is such a creep.'

'I'm fine, honest. Thanks, Jasper. I just…freaked out a little.'

Jasper gave me a one armed hug, 'I'll always be here for you, Bella. Come on, the teacher will be here soon.'

We entered the class together, Alice staying at my side and insisting that I sat between the two of them. I found this a little strange but agreed anyway, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I didn't realise a was shaking to Alice but her hand over mine on the desk to comfort me and I smiled gratefully at her.

The time when I would see Edward again couldn't come quicker.

Lunch soon arrived, thankfully without anymore incidents, and was happy to find Edward outside of my class. I happily went into his waiting arms and clung to him, relaxing into his touch.

'I missed you.'

Edward leant down and kissed me before pulling away and speaking, 'I missed you too. How were lessons?'

I pulled a face, remembering that morning. After English Alice hadn't left me alone for a moment, but other than that it had been a normal day. I wasn't sure whether I should tell Edward about Mike, so decided to leave it for now. 'It was okay, normal boringness. Yours?'

By now we had begun walking to the cafeteria, Alice was behind us with Jasper who had also been waiting outside our room.

'Dull. I'm glad we have the same lessons this afternoon.'

'Hey Bella! Why don't you come over after practice?'

I turned to see that Alice was now beside me, 'Um, I'd love to, it's just I haven't seen Charlie since Friday…I should probably make him dinner or something.'

Truth was I'd been avoiding him, and would have been much happier going over to theirs.

'He looked after himself before, right? Come on, it'll be fun.'

'Alice, if Bella doesn't want to come over don't force her.'

'Don't you want me to come over?' I mocked hurt and put on a sad face.

Edward's eyes widened slightly. 'No! I mean, yes! I do want you to come over, I just don't want you to feel pressured by Alice.'

'I am not pressuring her! I bet you want her to come over even more than I do. Plus Esme wants Bella to come over for dinner, she said that we _behave _when she's there. I think that applies to Emmet though.'

I laughed at their arguing which brought the attention back to me again.

'Okay, you twisted my arm. I'll come over.'

Edward's face lit up and he bent down to kiss my forehead, 'I'm glad you said yes.'

I laughed again and smiled up at him, 'How could I say no? I love it at your place. Will you come with me to my locker? I need to get some books.'

Edward nodded and we left the others outside the cafeteria and headed towards where my locker was. We had just rounded the corner of the building when Edward stopped me.

'Bella, you know you don't have to come over right?'

I pulled him down to my level so I could kiss him. When I pulled away and I looked into his eyes, a smile on our faces.

'I know, but I want to. So stop arguing, okay? Or I'll start to get offended and think you don't want me there.'

Edward's arms slipped around my waist as he spoke and I stepped closer to him, 'I wouldn't have you anywhere else. I was thinking I would hold up my end of our deal and teach you piano.'

I smiled up at him, 'I'd love that. And does that mean I get to hear you play?'

'Yep, if that's what you want. Come on, lets go to your locker.'

He began walking away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, 'I don't need to go to my locker.' Edward raised his eye in question so I explained. 'I want to change my shoes, but couldn't in front of Alice. I was hoping she'd be distracted in the lunch hall so wouldn't see. And I was hoping I would be able to put these boots in your car…if you don't mind, of course.'

'Going against Alice? I'd be happy to help. Although, I wouldn't want to be you when she finds out you changed the outfit she picked out.' He smiled his crooked smile at me before leading me off in the direction of the car park.

'I'm willing to suffer her wrath if it means I can get out of these boots. They may look good and may have started out not being so bad, but I'm worried if I wear them for much longer I'm going to lose the feeling in my feet.'

Edward chuckled beside me, unlocking his car so I could sit in the seat to change my shoes. 'Well, we don't want that to happen now do we? We'd lose our star player on the team and it would mean I couldn't take you out on Thursday because you'd be in the hospital.'

My head shot up halfway through taking off the second boot. 'Why are you taking me out Thursday?'

Bending down, Edward pulled off the forgotten boot for me, placing it in the back with the other, 'A little pixie told me it was your birthday, which you just so happened to forget to mention. So that means I get to take you out.'

Damn Alice.

'I don't want a big fuss, Edward. I'm not a big fan of birthdays. Couldn't we just…stay in and watch movies? Treat it like any normal day.'

'But it's not just any normal day. It's your 18th Bella, you should celebrate. And I wanted to celebrate with you.'

'We can…just at yours. Please?'

Edward sighed in defeat and I knew I'd won. 'If that's what you want, then I won't force you. But Alice may go over the top, just a word of warning. Why didn't you tell me anyway?'

I pulled out my lifesavers from my bag, a pair of black ballet flats, and placed my feet in them before standing up. 'It didn't come up.'

'_It didn't come up?_ That's a pretty bad excuse, Bella.'

I smiled, 'Well, It's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.'

He chuckled, seemingly not angry with me. That was a good sign. 'You are strange Bella, but you're also incredible. And you're mine so I couldn't be any happier.'

Stepping up on my tiptoes, I placed a light kiss on his lips. 'I agree. Now lets go eat, I'm hungry.'

'As you wish, Madame.'

I managed to escape Alice's anger at lunch when we returned. She looked at me as we approached, saw my shoes and just shrugged, seemingly unbothered by my change of shoes. According to Edward this was something big, who couldn't believe it. Alice's defence was that the flats worked just as well. I don't know why she wouldn't let me wear them this morning instead if the boots, but I just accepted it and ate my lunch. Like I told Edward, I was hungry.

Biology was even fun today and managed to take my mind off the whole Mike issue this morning.

That was until I bumped into him on the way to Gym.

Me and Edward were heading to the gym and I'd just stepped outside when it happened. He was coming in as I was leaving , I was busy talking to Edward whose hand was in mine to pay much attention to who it was and carried on walking until he spoke.

'You know if you wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask.'

I froze in the doorway, Edward whirling round to look at Mike.

'What did you just say?'

'I wasn't talking to you, Cullen.'

'Well I have the displeasure of talking to you now, Newton. What did you say to Bella?'

'That's between her and me. Our…conversation was disrupted this morning.'

I tired to tug on Edward's arm to pull him away, but he wouldn't move, 'Edward, come on. Just leave it.'

'Yeah, _Edward_, just leave it. Don't want you getting hurt again now do we?'

Edward growled slightly, which shocked me a little. I'd never seen him angry before. Mike turned away from him and turned his full attention onto me.

'So how about it babe. Lets go finish that fun we were having this morning.'

I opened my mouth to speak but Edwards movement stopped me. He let go of my hand and grabbed Mike by the collar, slamming him into the wall.

'Don't _ever_ go near Bella again. I know what you're like, Newton, and I won't think twice about knocking your head off if you do anything. If I hear that you touch Bella again, speak to her, or even _look_ at her you'll be sorry. Got it?'

Mike smirked at Edward, 'Temper temper. I was just asking the little lady a question. No need to get angry that she wants me.'

Edward spoke through clenched teeth, 'The only way you can get someone is if you force yourself on them.'

'I didn't hear her complaining earlier.'

I could see Edward's fist clench at his sides and I instantly cringed back. Mike must have seen it too because he brought his hands up.

'Edward, stop.'

I spun round and let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. Jasper was approaching fast with Emmet not far behind. I could see Alice and Rosalie coming up behind them.

'He needs to be taught a lesson.'

Jasper placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, 'Not now, just leave it.' He leant forward to whisper something in his ear which made Edward let go of Mike and turn to face me. Emmet was now standing with Jasper and I could no longer see Mike.

Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that. He just gets to me. And after what he done this morning, I just flipped.'

I nodded slowly, clinging to him. It was crazy of me but in the instant that Edward had clenched his fist I had felt like I was back at home with Charlie, and I was afraid.

But I knew Edward wasn't like that, he wouldn't hurt me. He got angry because he was _protecting_ me and I'd never felt so safe in his arms.

'Come on, let's go.'

Alice and Rosalie walked with us while Jasper and Emmet stayed behind.

It was then that I realised something.

'How did you know about this morning?' My voice was way too shaky for my liking, and I swallowed to try and get it sounding normal. Thankfully Edward was there to keep me calm.

Edward let out a small sigh, putting his arm around my waist as we walked away from where Mike was.

'Jasper told me. You should have told me, Bella. He shouldn't be able to get away with it.'

'I'm sorry. I just…didn't want you to worry. And Jasper was there so everything was okay.'

'Please don't keep things from me Bella. You can tell me anything.'

I nodded. If I spoke I would be lying, and I didn't want to lie to his face like that. Because I couldn't tell him everything. Charlie didn't mean to do all those things…I couldn't get him in trouble.

Plus…what if Edward didn't want me anymore when he found out the truth?

I couldn't risk that.

So I just kept my mouth shut as we walked to gym class, Edward's arm around me keeping me close.

In gym we were playing table tennis and by the end of the hour I had managed to forget about the earlier incident and was looking forward to baseball practice. The others had decided to head on home and me and Edward were going to meet them there later. I'd just stepped outside to head towards the baseball pitch when a pair of arms made there way around my waist. I panicked for a second before hearing Edward's voice in my ear and instantly relaxing.

'Did I ever mention how good you look in that uniform?'

Turning to face Edward, I smiled up at him. 'Hmm…maybe a few times.'

'Only a few? I need to tell you much more than.'

I shook my head and kissed him. 'There's no need to. You here with me is enough.'

Edward smiled into the kiss, pulling me closer to him.

I was enjoying the moment until we were interrupted.

'Ah, my poor virgin eyes!'

I pulled away reluctantly from Edward and turned round to face the intruder. Edward laughed as he saw Kurt standing there with his hands over his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle.

'If you have virgin eyes than I must be in a parallel universe because there is no way that that is true.'

Kurt peeked out from behind his hands to look at us, a grin on his face. 'I thought _I_ was in a another universe when I saw you with Bella. You snatched her up fast.'

Edwards arms tightened slightly around my waist, 'Well, I couldn't let her get away'

I smiled up at Edward who kissed my forehead.

'Please, I don't think I can take anymore. Lets get to the field before I have to separate the two of you and coach has a hernia from shouting that we're late.'

I laughed as we made our way, 'Coach never shouts that bad, does he?

'You've never turned up late to a game. Bad times, bad times.'

Kurt shook his head slowly from side to side, a grimace on his face. Edwards body vibrated beside me as he tried to contain his laughter.

'I don't know why you're laughing Edward, we lost that game because he wouldn't let me play!'

'True, but the look on your face when he was screaming at you was priceless. I thought you were going to wet yourself.'

'If you're ever in that position, I'd like to see you stay calm. And speaking of, did you see Newton earlier? He was running to the parking lot looking like he'd just seen a ghost or something. He looked petrified, it was hilarious.'

'I wouldn't mention him if I were you.' I looked up at Edward to see his jaw clenched, and Kurt must have noticed too because he quickly changed the subject. I guess Mike was like that a lot.

Practice passed by without anymore problems, we were practicing pitching and I even learned some new techniques.

'Okay everyone, gather round. Saturday is our first home game. You'll find out who's playing Friday, so I expect you all here. If you're not, you won't be playing Saturday. Simple as that. Now off you go.'

'So Bella your first match, you excited?'

We were on our way back to the changing rooms and I rolled my eyes at Kurt.

'He hasn't even told is who's playing yet, I could be sitting on the bench for all you know.'

Kurt scoffed, 'Please! You've been here a week and already it's obvious you're better than most of the guys on the team. Coach would be nuts not to put you on Saturday.'

'Well we'll just have to see. I'll meet you out front okay Edward?'

He nodded, kissing my forehead before heading into the guys changing room.

As I was changing I couldn't help but think about the game Saturday. It would be unbelievable if I was picked to play and I kept imagining what it would like to play a real game against someone else with my new team.

I shook my head, smiling to myself. I had to be here Friday first and actually get picked. I had been playing my best lately, and I did seem a likely choice. I would just have to wait and see.

I was happy to see Edward waiting outside for me and slipped my hand in his as we made our way to his car.

'You know, you're going to have to be careful. I could get used to being driven around everywhere.'

Edward chuckled, opening the passenger side for me. 'Well, if it means spending time with you I'd gladly do it.'

'I'll hold you to that.'

The car ride to his house was filled with easy conversation and found the stresses of the day being left behind me as we drove. Edward was talking in great lengths about the game on Saturday, coming up with the best combination of players which would guarantee a win when we arrived at his house. I had to smile at the face that they all included me, him, James and Kurt. I guess before I came along they were the best players there, which they were.

When we entered the house Alice bounded over from the sofas and gave me a hug, surprising me.

I laughed when she pulled you away, 'Alice, you saw me a little while ago. You're acting like you haven't seen me in forever.'

She just shrugged, 'Am I not allowed to be happy to see you anymore?'

'How about a little warning next time before you come barrel me over?'

Alice laughed as she made her way back to where she was sitting, 'Okay!'

Edward shook his head, taking my jacket for me, 'I swear she gets hyper off of air. Do you want something to eat or drink?

'Some water would be nice, thank you. And I like it, she always seems so happy.'

Edward smiled over at his sister before leading me into the kitchen. I felt a slight pang of jealousy that she had a brother like Edward who would look out for her, but I quickly pushed that away. Thoughts like that wouldn't help me.

'Oh good, you came Bella!' Esme came over to me and pulled me into a warm hug. 'It's nice to see you again, Bella.'

I smiled, returning the hug, 'Thank you for inviting me over, it's nice to see you too.'

Esme waved her hand at me, 'There's no need to thank me, we love having you here. It's like you're a part of the family already.'

I could feel my cheeks going slightly pink and I wanted to hug her again. Thankfully Edward spoke before I could embarrass myself.

'Do we have enough time to play the piano for awhile before dinner?'

'Of course! Your fathers going to be a bit late back from work so I was just about to start making it. You have plenty of time, you two have fun.'

'Would you like me to help, Esme? We can always play another time.'

Esme smiled kindly, 'Oh no dear, don't you worry. You two go spend some time together, I'll get Emmet in here. He deserves some punishment for trampling my flowers.'

I couldn't help but laugh when Emmet's head suddenly poked round the door.

'Mum! It wasn't me! It was a wild animal running through the yard.'

'Emmet, since when do animals where shoes?'

The look on his face was comical as his mouth opened and closed a few times in a good imitation of a fish. His face took on a defeated look as he came into the kitchen.

'Okay, what do you want me to do?'

We left the kitchen then, Edward with two bottles of water, and headed back into the living room. I stopped where I was, unsure of where to go now.

'This way, Bella.'

I turned to see that Edward was standing by a door that I hadn't noticed before. I followed him inside to find a set of stairs which went down. So this must be the basement where he was the last time I was over. I walked slowly down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to take in what I was seeing.

Sat in the middle of the room was a beautiful white grand piano. It looked magnificent and I didn't want to get too close in case I ruined it.

'Bella, you can come in you know.'

I walked over and sat next to him on the bench. 'It's beautiful Edward.'

'Yes, I agree.'

I looked over to see Edward staring at me and blushed. I looked away before I could get lost in his eyes and ran my fingers gently over the keys.

'How come it's down here? I mean, its just that if I had something this lovely I'd want everyone to see.'

I looked up again to see Edward smiling at me, 'I used to have it in the living room of our old place back in Chicago, but I actually prefer it down here now. Back then I'd play it a lot and it would get on peoples nerves after a while. Not that they didn't like when I played, but when your working on a composition and you're playing the same bits over and over again it can get a little annoying. Also, I would get ideas in the middle of the night and I wouldn't be able to play them. But here, the room is sound proof so I can play whenever I like.'

I smiled up at him. It made perfect sense now he said it like that. 'So, do I get to here something you've written?'

Edward seemed thoughtful for a while before turning to the piano and playing a piece. It was beautiful and I found myself closing my eyes to concentrate on the music better. When he was done I slowly opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me again.

'That was amazing, Edward. You're very talented.'

Red tinged his cheek and I found myself smiling even more.

'Thank you. It isn't finished yet, but I wanted you to hear. I started writing it that night we had pizza.'

'Really?'

Edward nodded and I leant forward to press my lips to his. 'Well, if that's unfinished I can't wait to hear the finished piece.'

'You'll be the first to hear.'

I kissed him again before pulling away. 'Good. Now I know I'm going to make a fool of myself, but teach away.'

Edward chuckled before beginning his lesson, starting with the basics. At first I felt like giving up, but slowly I started picking things up and by the time Alice came down the stairs to tell us dinner was ready I was fairly confident with remembering most of the notes and had even got me playing chopsticks, which was actually kind of fun.

As we went up the stairs, Alice pulled me back to talk to me.

'Bella, that was so cute.'

I raised my eyebrow at he, slightly puzzled. 'What?'

'You two! You looked so sweet playing together like that. There is no way you can doubt that the two of you are perfect for each other.'

I smiled, not saying anything as we walked into the dining room, wishing very much that Alice was right.

* * *

**So let me know what you think :) **

**Also, i'll try not make the next post so long again, I hate waiting for stories so i'll try not to keep you waiting :)**


	12. Happy Birthday Part One

****

A/N Really sorry about how long this took me to get up, i've had most of it written for a while but I was struggling a bit. This one is in two parts, the second one will hopefully be up in a few days. Enough of me rambling, on with the story. :)

Thank you to those who review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

At school on Tuesday I was glad to find that Mike was nowhere in sight when I went to my first class. He didn't turn on up Wednesday either but Alice told me not to worry about it so I pushed it out of my mind. I mean, why was I worrying about him? He was the one that had done those things to me.

I'd spending all the time that I could with Edward and was always over at his place. I was happy.

On Tuesday and Wednesday Alice had left me my morning of peace and hadn't come around to dress me, so when I was woken up by someone jumping on me Thursday morning I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head.

'Wake up birthday girl!'

I peeked out from behind my pillow to see a very excited Alice and an amused Rosalie standing in my room.

'Go away, you've got the wrong house.'

Alice smiled sweetly, which instantly got me worried, and then whipped my quilt off of me.

'Alice! Do you have to do that every time you come over?'

'Yes, now come on, get up. Go get washed and your outfit will be ready for you when you get back, then me and Rose will come back and do your hair and make-up. No arguments, it's your birthday so we get to make you look extra special.'

I rolled my eyes before grabbing my wash things, there was no way I was going to get out of this. As Alice said, when I got back my outfit was laid out for me on my bed, which had been made.

I'd have to thank them later.

I pulled on the black skinny jeans, no doubt Alice's choice, along with the sapphire top which had a cowl neck and I instantly fell in love with it. It didn't cling to me but it showed off my curves still and the colour went well with my skin tone. I was admiring myself in the mirror when there was a knock on the door.

'Come in!'

Alice entered holding a plate with Rosalie not far behind.

'I knew that would look perfect on you.'

I looked over at Rosalie who had a smile on her face, 'You picked this?'

She grinned, 'Of course, Alice isn't the only fashion expert in the family.'

'Well, I'm glad you're both my friends then. I usually just pick up the first things I see.'

I laughed at the shocked looks on their faces, 'Kidding guys, seriously. But I love it, thank you.'

'You're welcome, and we haven't even got to your gifts yet! Now sit, time to eat while we do your hair.'

I groaned at the mention of gifts but did as I was told and sat down. It didn't take long for the two of them to finish and were soon stepping back so I could see myself in the mirror. My make-up was light and they had gently curled my hair so it hung down my back.

'Thanks, guys. You should start charging for your services, you'd make a fortune.'

'No problem Bella, we like doing it. Now close your eyes, we have something for you.'

I closed my eyes, a little bit excited and allowed them to stand me up and take a few step forwards.

'Okay, open your eyes.'

Opening my eyes, I found myself standing in front of my bed, on which was a white box tied with a purple bow.

'Don't just stand there, open it!'

I laughed a little at Alice's enthusiasm and pulled off the bow, carefully lifting off the lid. I ran my fingers gently over the material in the box, not wanting to ruin it.

'Guys…this is beautiful. I can't accept this.'

Alice wrapped an arm around me while Rosalie smiled.

'Too bad, it's your birthday and you deserve it. You're coming over ours after school aren't you?' I nodded and Alice continued talking. 'Great, I'll take this with me so you can change at ours, and no arguments. Esme's making dinner and we're all dressing up.'

'I don't want to cause any trouble.'

Rosalie rolled her hers, 'Bella, stop. It's your birthday and we're allowed to spoil you whether you like it or not. You told us Charlie's working so that's not an issue. Just enjoy your day.'

I smiled, relaxing. 'Okay, you're right.'

'Great! And there's something on the kitchen table downstairs for you, I think Charlie may have left it. We'll go put the stuff in the car and meet you outside.'

I nodded at Alice's words, heading downstairs into the kitchen. She was right. On the kitchen there was a card and a rectangular shaped package next to it. Bella was written on the front in Charlie's messy handwriting.

I ran my fingers slowly over the top of it. He hadn't gotten me a gift for my birthday since I'd last come to Forks and I could feel the tears in my eyes. Careful not to rip the paper, I undid the ends to allow the box inside to slip out. A small gasp escaped my lips as I opened it to reveal a beautiful silver necklace nestled on the cushion inside. I ran my fingers along the chain and over the silver heart at the end. My fingers automatically traced over the designs of the flowers on the heart like they had so many times before when I was younger. The necklace had belonged to my grandmother, but not from Charlie's side which didn't make sense. I shook my head, disregarding the thought and opened the card. It was simple and Charlie hadn't written anything other than 'happy birthday'. I frowned at that, placing the card on the table top.

I went back to the necklace, taking it carefully out and putting it on. I went to the mirror in the hall and smiled at the reflection in front of me. The necklace hung perfectly in the middle of my chest, my top opening up perfectly to show it off.

The car horn going outside made me jump and tore my eyes away from my reflection. Grabbing my bag I headed outside and got into Alice's car.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long.'

They ignored my words as they were too interested in what was now around my neck. Rosalie leant forward from the back and Alice was turned in her seat.

'Bella! This is beautiful, where did you get it?'

'It was what was on the table, it used to be my grandma's. I've always loved it.'

'I love the detail. It will look amazing with your outfit later on.'

I ran my fingers over the necklace, a smile on my face, 'Thanks guys. So are we going to school or sitting outside of my house all day?'

Alice laughed and started the car while Rosalie settled in the back.

'Okay, okay. We won't deprive you of Edward any longer.'

I stuck my tongue out at Rosalie in the back of the car which caused her to start laughing. Alice turned the radio on loud and we all started to sing along to the song, smiles on our faces.

Today was going to be a good day.

As soon as I saw Edward waiting in the parking lot I broke out in a huge grin and waited impatiently before I flung myself out of the car into his arms. I could hear laughter behind me but I just ignored them. I felt pressure on the top of my head and looked up to see Edward grinning down at me.

'Someone's happy this morning.'

'I missed you.'

Edward chuckled, pulling me closer, 'I missed you too, Bella.'

I lifted myself up slightly on my tiptoes so that I could reach him better, and smiled when he bent down to meet me halfway. I didn't want to pull away from the kiss and frowned when someone coughed behind us causing Edward to pull away, smirking slightly.

'Happy birthday, Bella.'

'Thanks. Remind me again why I have to come to school on my birthday?'

Edward opened his mouth to speak when Emmet piped up behind us. 'So we can all give you birthday beats!'

I was glad my face was in Edward's chest so they couldn't see my eyes widened in fear. I composed my features, reminding myself that he was only joking around. I turned with a smile on my face but was cut off before I could speak.

'Emmet you do and I swear you will live to regret it.'

'Whoa, chill Alice. I was kidding.'

From the look on Alice's face, I could tell that she wasn't kidding. She had been acting strange this week. Rosalie was looking at Alice like she was crazy, like I was sure Edward was too. When I looked at Jasper he was watching me and he looked…sad. I quickly looked away from him, stepping away from Edward and grabbing his hand.

'Come on, let's get this day over with.'

I started walking, leaving everyone else behind as Edward fell into step beside me. He pulled on my arm slightly, slowing me down.

'Bella, are you okay?'

I smiled up at him, 'Of course, why?'

He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, seeming to change his mind. He was silent for a few moments before speaking.

'Never mind. Are you sure you still want to just come mine tonight? We can still go out if you want to.'

I shook my head, entwining my fingers with his. 'I just want to spend time with you. And I like your house, I'm happy there.'

He grinned and bent down to kiss me, 'If you insist. It's meant to be a surprise but I know you don't like them so I thought I'd warn you. Alice has gone slightly overboard with the whole birthday thing.'

I groaned, burying my face in his chest as we had come to a stop outside the building to my first class. 'Maybe I should take you up on that offer.'

I could feel the rumble of his chest as he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. 'It won't be too bad, I promise. And we can escape after dinner if you like, Alice will have had her fun by then. Esme was looking forward to cooking when we left this morning.'

I smiled into his chest at the mention of Esme. She'd been wonderful to me these past few days and had welcomed me into her home, treating me as part of the family. It was one of the reasons I loved going to Edward's house so much.

'I know, it will be fun.' I looked up at him, grinning. 'Plus you haven't seen what Alice and Rosalie have given me to wear.'

Edward smirked down at me, a mischievous look in his eye. 'I'm looking even more forward to this evening then.' He bent down to whisper in my ear and his breath on my skin caused me to shiver. 'And even more of a reason to get you alone later.'

I giggled and blushed at his words, playfully hitting his chest. 'Mr Cullen that is no way to speak to a lady!'

He smiled his lop sided grin and took a step back, bowing at the waist. 'My lady, I am ever so sorry for my appalling behaviour. I would be ever so grateful if you were to forgive me.' He spoke in a perfect English accent that it made me wonder if he had been born there.

'Sir, I believe that there is some way in which you may be forgiven.' My accent came out sounding silly and no where near as good as Edward's that I decided to never attempt it again.

Edward had resumed his position in front of me and his arms were once again round my waist. 'Do tell, beautiful lady.'

'Kiss me.'

Edward brought his hand up to cup my cheek and I automatically leant into it, my eyes closing as his lips met mine.

He pulled away too soon for my liking and I pouted up at him, causing him to chuckle. 'I should make you forgive me more often.'

'I'd definitely forgive you each time.'

'I'll have to remember that.'

We stood together in each others arms enjoying our time together when Alice and Jasper came over, which meant it was time for class. I groaned, burying my face in Edward's chest again.

'Whoever said you had to go to school on birthdays are evil.'

Edward ran his hand up and down my back, 'It will go by fast, don't worry. I'll wait for you outside of your lesson at lunch, okay?'

I nodded as Edward kissed my forehead and left to go to his lesson, wanting to follow after him but hating that my feet took me in the other direction into the school building.

That morning was just like any other, I hadn't told anyone about it being my birthday so only the Cullen's and Hale's knew, which was fine by me. I didn't like fuss.

That changed at lunch though.

I had just sat down at the table with Edward, Alice and Jasper when Rosalie and Emmet came into the cafeteria . I knew something was up because Emmet had a mischievous look on his face and was hiding something behind his back. When he was by the table, he stopped and I instantly wanted to crawl into a hole.

He pulled the thing from behind his back, which was a cake, and began singing loudly at the top of his voice, which everyone eventually joined in with him.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BELLAAAA. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!'

My face went bright red and I had to bury my face in my hands to try and hide. He was so embarrassing. People were laughing and clapping around me with some people shouting out 'Happy birthday Bella!' while I glared at Emmet though my fingers whilst he sat down opposite me.

'Blow out your candles and make a wish!'

I kept my hands over my face and my voice came out muffled when I spoke. 'If I wish for a time machine to go back and stop you doing that will it come true?'

Edward chuckled beside me and wrapped a comforting arm around my waist.

'It wasn't that bad, Bella. It could have been much worse, I did try to warn him that you wouldn't like it but you know Emmet.'

I sighed, taking my hands away now that I felt my face was close to its normal colour and looked at the cake with the candles still alight in front of me. Now I thought about it, it was incredible sweet of Emmet to do this for me, and I felt bad for how I reacted before.

'Thanks Emmet, really. Sorry for acting like that.'

Emmet grinned, showing off his dimples. 'Don't worry about it, it's true what Edward said. Now make a wish before wax gets on the cake!'

I laughed, doing as I was told. There was only one thing I wanted to wish for, and that was that I'd never lose my great friends. Emmet was soon cutting up the cake and handing it round to everyone on the table, having brought plastic plates along with him. He managed to get most of his cake on his face and down his top which caused us all to laugh and make fun of him.

I was halfway through my piece when a thought occurred to me, and I felt stupid for not thinking about it before.

'How old are you guys?'

They all froze for an instance, then Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper grumbled, reaching into their pockets while Edward laughed, grinning beside me.

'What? What's going on?'

Edward smiled down at me, pulling me closer to him. 'We had a little bet, and thanks to you, I just won.'

A frowned slightly, 'A bet about what?'

'As to when you would ask that because we're all in the same year. And to answer you're question, Alice and Edward are 17, and their birthdays are next year. And Me, Emmet and Rosalie are 18 and will be 19 this year and next.'

I thought about this for a moment, 'Okay…but that doesn't explain why you're all in the same year. Sorry if that was rude.' I blushed, thinking it too personal a question when Jasper laughed.

'No, it's fine. I thought you would have realised sooner, Emmet on the other hand thought you wouldn't for quite a while.' I glared at Emmet then, knowing how he liked to think I was slow. 'Anyway, Edward and Alice would have been seniors like you this year. Me and Rosalie missed a year of school, and we got held back, so Emmet decided to redo a year for the hell of it. Although he probably needed it anyway.' Jasper grinned at Emmet then, teasing his brother. Emmet, who was preoccupied eating his second slice of cake, looked up at his name and just stuck his tongue Jasper, causing us to laugh again.

'Wow, which makes sense now then. I guess it must be nice, that you're all going to be graduating at the same time.'

They all nodded there agreement, and too soon the bell for the end of lunch was ringing. Thankfully the afternoon passed by quickly, this time with 'Happy birthdays' from most people I passed, which I just smiled at and kept on walking. I didn't like being the centre of attention. It was different when playing baseball, I was part of a team then so the focus wasn't just on me. At the end of the day Alice pulled me into her car, against my protests, claiming that she drove faster than Edward and she and Rosalie needed to get me ready. I was grateful that they were doing this, but I wanted to spend time with Edward. Giving up I decided to grin and bare it and when we got to their house, Alice covered my eyes whilst leading me inside and up to my room.

That couldn't be a good sign, right?

I didn't have much time to think about it because I was soon being pushed down into a chair, my eyes being freed to show I was in Alice's closet. Alice soon got to work re-doing my make-up and after a while Rosalie came in with a robe on and started on my hair. When they were done they pushed me into the bathroom and told me to put on the dress they had gotten me this morning.

When I stepped out Rosalie and Alice were nowhere in sight so I made my way over to the full length mirror in the corner of Alice's room. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face as I looked at myself. I didn't really think of myself as beautiful, but Alice and Rosalie had done a good job and even if I didn't look it, I _felt_ beautiful. My hair was pinned back in a bun and tendrils of curly hair fell down beside my face. The dress they had chosen for me was perfect. It was royal blue in colour and had a wrapped bodice which showed off my curves and I couldn't help but run my fingers over the material. The heart necklace seemed to finish the outfit and I found myself touching it like I had throughout the day.

I was too busy looking at my reflection to notice that I was no longer alone, but I when I did I grinned over at Alice and Rosalie who were now in the room.

'You two look amazing, and thank you for the dress. I love it.'

Alice was wearing a grey baby doll dress which came to just above her knees with flowers stitched on the bust with a sash tied around underneath. Her hair was in its usual spikes along with a flower pinned in the side, which on closer inspection I saw was a pink daisy. Rosalie was wearing a black v-neck dress which showed off her cleavage and was the same length as mine, with beading under the bust. Her wavy hair was down and she also had a daisy in her hair, this one red.

The two of them smiled and came to stand next to me, Alice placing something in the bun at the back of my head.

'There, now you're outfit is complete and you look beautiful.'

I blushed, 'What did you put in my hair?'

'A daisy, like ours. Blue to match your dress. And you were right about the blush Rose.'

I rolled my eyes. Damn blushing.

When we were all ready we headed out to the stairs. They told me I had to go down behind them for some reason, so not wanting to argue did as I was told and descended the stairs.

* * *

**Pictures of dresses on my profile, and the necklace too.:)**


	13. Happy Birthday Part two

**A/N: So there's a change of POV in this chapter, I hope it makes sense and is okay. Hope you like it, enjoy :) Thanks to those who review.**

** Warning of some violence in this chapter. **

**Disclamier: I don't own.**

**

* * *

****Edward POV**

I stood not far from the bottom of the stairs as Bella came into view and I was so happy that she was mine. She looked stunning in her dress, a smile lighting up her perfect face as she looked around the room.

Alice had decked out the room in an array of streamers and balloons and added even more flowers to the room. I had to admit it did look impressive, when Alice did something she did it well.

I noticed a tinting of red on Bella's cheeks as she looked at us all stood around the room. I walked up to her and took her hand, kissing it and lacing it with mine.

'Is everything okay, Bella?'

She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes that I could stare at forever, turning her beautiful smile on me. 'It's wonderful, thank you. Except you made me stand out.' she pouted slightly as she spoke while I looked at her with a puzzled expression. Understanding I didn't know what she meant, she gestured at my clothes.

I chuckled then, realisation dawning. Alice had made us wear black or dark colours so that Bella would be the centre of attention. I'd tried to steer her away from the idea, knowing that Bella didn't like it, but when Alice got an idea she stuck to it and you couldn't stop her.

'Ah, Alice.'

Still smiling, she shook her head from side to side slowly. 'You don't need to say anymore.'

I chuckled, bending to kiss her. 'May I just say that you look exquisite.' The blue of the dress went magnificently against her skin, and her hair was up to show off her perfect face.

A blush spread over her cheeks, 'Thank you. It's all down to Alice and Rosalie really.'

'All we did was put you in that amazing dress, the rest is all you Bella.'

As Alice spoke, Bella looked down smiling shyly. She was so unlike most girls in that she didn't make a big thing about how she looked, even though she was always beautiful, and the fact she didn't go on about it made me love her even more.

Although, I hadn't told her that yet.

The truth was I was afraid she wouldn't feel the same, although Alice had told me differently. And although Alice was usually good at these kinds of things, I had decided to wait to tell her because I didn't want to scare her away. Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I wasn't going to throw it away.

Esme ushered us all into the dining room then which her and Alice had decorated together making it look like a fancy restaurant. I looked to see Bella standing beside me with wide eyes.

'This…looks amazing. How do you do it?'

I smiled down at her, taking her hand to kiss it. 'Alice can do anything when she's determined to it. I did give a few ideas too though.'

'It's lovely, thank you.'

There wasn't much time to stand around just staring and we were soon taking our seats. Esme had exceeded herself again with the food, and Bella kept telling her how much she loved it so much that Esme was even blushing a little. I watched Bella throughout dinner, something I was always doing these days, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. That's how I'd been seeing it.

She was laughing and joking with everyone, a smile on her face and she looked happy. Which I knew she was. But there was something in her eyes, like a hidden sadness no one knew about. I'd tried to talk to her about it before but she shrugged it off, saying she was fine. But it had me worried about her because I could tell she wasn't telling me something. I would just have to wait for her to come to me and not pressure her. It was difficult though. I'd even talked to Carlisle about it, but he'd just told me to keep doing what I was doing and make her feel loved, which she was. Maybe then she would come to me.

**Bella's POV**

Everything looked amazing and I couldn't believe that they had done all of this for me, but they had an it meant a lot to me. Esme had made a wonderful dinner and it had been fun to spend my birthday with them all. But I couldn't help but think about how my parents wouldn't do this kind of thing for me. Renee hadn't spoken to me since I had last seen her at the airport, and all Charlie had done was give me a card and this necklace.

I touched my hand to it, remembering how it would look on my grandmother. Both me and Renee had loved it, and I still couldn't work out why Charlie would have it. Deciding not to ruin my birthday thinking about it, I pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on everyone around me.

We were now back in the living after eating and I was sat on one of the love seats next to Edward, curled against his side with his arm around me.

'Okay, time for gifts!'

'Alice, I said I didn't want anything.'

She grinned, going over to the corner of the room to pick something up. 'And I didn't listen. You're being silly.'

I shook my head slightly, giving up on the argument, a little bit excited to see what they had gotten me. Everyone liked presents, no matter how much they denied it.

Alice handed me a medium sized box wrapped in shiny purple paper with a bow on the top. 'That's from all of us. Now open up!'

I weighed the box in my hands, it didn't weigh a lot so that was a good sign. Sitting up and placing it on my lap I carefully untied the bow, lifted off the top of the box and stared at what was inside.

Nestled inside on a wad of shredded tissue paper were two tickets.

'No. Way.'

Alice was standing suddenly nervous I front of me. 'Do you like it? If not it's okay…you don't have to use them. It's just you seem to love it so much and Edward said-'

'Alice, shut up. I love it!' I jumped up, hugging her tightly. 'Thank you.'

After thanking Alice I went round to everyone and hugged them in thanks, noticing how Esme hugged me extra tight and long. Not that I minded, it was nice.

After I sat back down next to Edward, I stared at the tickets, reading them over and over. 'I can't believe you got me tickets to see the New York Yankees. In New York! I've always wanted to go there. Thank you so much, this is too much.'

Edward was grinning beside me, his arm around my shoulders. 'You haven't heard the best bit yet.'

I looked up at him confused. 'What do you mean? This is amazing.'

He chuckled, but didn't answer me. Instead it was Carlisle.

'Well, Edward told me how you had been willing to give your left foot to meet them. Although I myself wouldn't go to such extreme measures, I quite like my left foot. But anyway, I called up an old friend and I've arranged for you to meet the team before they play the game you're going to see. It's not until next year, but still. At least now you can keep all of your limbs intact.'

Carlisle smiled over at me and I could feel my eyes welling up with tears as I quickly looked down. I couldn't believe they were being so nice to me even though I didn't deserve it. Surely I was doing something wrong if Charlie was horrible to me? It didn't make sense.

I wiped away the few tears that had fallen before looking up again. 'Thank you, for everything.'

He squeezed my hand before kissing my forehead. 'There's no need to thank us, but you're welcome. We'll let you and Edward have some time alone now, I know he still has something for you.' He gave Edward a smile while he took my hand and helped me up.

'Don't ruin the surprise, dad.' Edward mocked annoyance, but I could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

Carlisle chuckled, and I could see where Edward got his smile from. 'There's no chance of that, now off you go you two.'

I followed Edward, unsure of where it was we were going until he led me down to the basement. And his piano.

Edward sat down on the bench, beckoning me over. 'I have another gift for you.'

I smiled as I sat down next to him. 'You've already given me more than I could ask for.'

He kissed my forehead before facing the piano. 'You deserve much more.'

And then he began playing.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I found my eyes closing as I concentrated on the music, feeling it as it wrapped around me and filled me with it's sounds.

I kept my eyes closed as the last notes rang out, then opened them slowly to stare at Edward. He was watching me closely, waiting for a reaction. I wiped at a few tears which had fallen before speaking.

'Edward, that was…incredible.'

A smile broke out on his face before he reached out to tenderly wipe my cheek where a tear had fallen. 'I wrote it for you.'

'You wrote that? For me?' The thought that he had wrote that for me made me want to cry all over again, but because I was happy. Edward always made me happy. It was why I loved him. I hadn't told him that though, I was too afraid.

I wasn't afraid he wouldn't feel the same, because I could see it in his eyes sometimes, and I heard it in the song he wrote. I was afraid of Charlie and what Edward would think if he found out. I didn't want to have that love taken away from me.

I was brought back from my thoughts by Edward's voice, which I was grateful for. I didn't like thinking about that.

'Yes for you, you inspire me Bella. The first time I saw you I knew that was something about you.'

I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks before Edward leant down to kiss me and everything was forgotten. My hands went automatically around his neck as I pulled him closer, just wanting to know he was there.

Edward ended the kiss, pulling me tight to him in an embrace and I buried my face in his neck, comfortable to just sit like that.

We were still in that position when there was a small cough from behind us, which caused me to jump up in shock, hitting my knee on the piano bench.

'Fu-Ow!' I quickly remembered where I was, not wanting to curse, and rubbed at my knee where I knew a bruise would appear.

'Damn, I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you.' I looked up to see Jasper approaching whilst Edward looked at my knee.

I smiled up at him to show it was okay. 'Don't worry, it was nothing. I've had worse.'

Something flickered in Jaspers eyes but I didn't have much time to think about it because Edward poked my knee.

'Ow! That bit is sore.'

Edward grimaced. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to do it so hard. It looks okay, it will probably just bruise.'

I laughed, 'Thank you, Dr Edward.' Wanting to move the subject away from me knee, I turned back to Jasper whose face was passive and smiled at him again. 'So do you always go around scaring guests for the fun of it?'

This managed to get him smiling, and he seemed to relax a little, although I wasn't sure what was wrong with him before. 'Only those easily scared. Alice sent me down because she said it's time for cake, and you know what she's like when she wants something.'

I laughed, jumping up from the seat and pulling Edward up by his hand. 'One of my favourite words. Let's go.'

We spent the rest of the evening in the living room laughing and having fun. After eating cake, Emmet pulled out Twister, which meant us girls had to change out of our dresses otherwise it could be rather embarrassing. For someone as large as Emmet, he was surprisingly nimble and well balanced and it took us a long time to get him to lose, which turned out to be a lot of fun.

Sadly I had to go home when it started to get late, so after saying bye to everyone I climbed into Edward's Volvo and we began to journey back to my house. We chatted about everyday things until we pulled up outside my house.

'I had a great time today, Edward. Thank you. It was my best birthday ever.' I turned in my seat to face him, and saw he was doing the same.

'There's no need to say thank you, Bella. They love having you there, as do I. Can you keep a secret?'

I nodded, knowing I could all too well.

'You can't tell Alice I told you, because she would go crazy at me. But she's already talking about college and how it would be '_totally awesome'_ if you two got to be room mates and she's planning so many things, like the winter dance and prom and all this stuff that I don't know about, it's a little scary sometimes how much that girl can plan at one time. You're like a sister to her, Bella. And of course I love it because I get to spend more time with you.'

I smiled, tears pricking in my eyes. It was just like Alice to plan ahead like that, but now Edward had said it the idea of going to college with them seemed like the only option for me.

Edward leant over and brought his hand up to my cheek, running his thumb under my eye to catch a few tears. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.'

A laughed a little shakily due to the tears, 'I'm not sad, Edward. Happy, actually. I never really felt like part of a family till I met you, strange as that may sound. Renee…well Renee is Renee, and Charlie is Charlie. There's no other way to really explain it. It was just kind of me on my own growing up, there was Phil but he was more like a coach and friend than anything. But after tonight…I feel a part of something. Does that make sense?'

Edward nodded, staring into my eyes. 'It does. They care about you, you know.'

I smiled and nodded. He didn't specify who 'they' were, but I took it to mean his family as I knew mine didn't really. No matter how hard I tried, I wasn't good enough.

I leant over to kiss Edward, pulling away reluctantly after a while. 'I should head in, it's late. Thank you again, and tell everyone I said goodnight and thank. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Edward kissed me once more before sitting back in his seat. 'Goodnight, Bella.'

I got out of the car and walked off towards the house. The first time Edward had dropped me off I had insisted he stayed in the car. He found it strange but agreed, but I could see he didn't like it. I just didn't want any trouble from Charlie.

Waving from the doorstep, I walked inside and wished I could walk straight back out again.

There was a pile of empty beer cans on the kitchen table, with Charlie slumped over it. Sighing, I walked in and began clearing up.

'What do you think you're doing?'

I ignored his slurry words and carried on cleaning up his mess. Sometimes it was best to just do it, he often just fell back asleep.

'I asked you a question!'

No such luck tonight.

I turned to stare down at him, but found him standing up in front of me.

'Cleaning up your mess, what does it look like I'm doing.'

I wasn't sure where my bravery had come from, but after spending such a fun and happy evening with the Cullen's I was pissed that I had to come home and have it ruined by Charlie.

'Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?' He was glaring at me now, but I continued to stare up at him.

'Forgotten who I am in your drunken haze, have we? I'll give you a little reminder. I'm your daughter, your 18 year old daughter whose birthday was today, which you _ruined_ _by being your usual drunken self!_' I found myself shouting by the end of my rant, and I didn't have long to regret it.

Charlie's face twisted in rage and his fist came up to connect with my cheek, where Edwards soft touch had been not 5 minutes ago.

I couldn't stop myself from crying out in pain as my face turned from the impact, my head going dizzy from the force of it. I had to clutch to the counter to stop from falling. I brought my hand up to my cheek, feeling wetness. It was then I noticed that Charlie was wearing a wedding ring still.

He'd cut me.

He had hit me that hard his ring and sliced my skin.

'Now are you going to answer me?'

'S-sorry, I was just cleaning up-'

I cringed away from his hand as it came up again, but he stopped. 'I see you're learning your lesson then.'

Not giving him the chance to hit me again, I fled from the room as tears began falling down my cheeks and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror I wiped away my tears, not wanting to give Charlie the satisfaction of making me cry. Grabbing a flannel, I soaked it with water and dabbed at my face, cleaning up the blood. I had to breath through my mouth so that I wouldn't throw up.

This was going to be difficult to explain tomorrow. I could tell it was going to bruise, but the cut wasn't as bad as I had first thought and had soon stopped bleeding.

I was tired of lying to my friends.

To Edward.

Tears filled my eyes as I thought about how sweet and kind he had been to me earlier.

But…I couldn't do anything else. I was stuck here until I could leave for college, until then I would just have to keep the peace and deal. And it wasn't like I _could_ tell anyone. Charlie was still my dad, and there was still a part of me that hoped he did love me. I couldn't get him in trouble, he would lose his job and would hate me even more. I couldn't do that to him. I would just have to learn not to be sorry.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Next part out as soon as possible**


	14. Confrontations

**A/N: Changing of POV's in the chapter again. As the story progresses there will more than likely be more than one POV in a chapter as I want to get across what other chracters are thinking and feeling.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted and what-not, it's nice to know what people think and that people are reading. On with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

I stared in the mirror the next morning and grimaced, wincing as it caused my cheek to hurt. It had swelled up a little in the night and there was now a bruise running across my cheekbone, along with the cut.

Not exactly easy to hide.

I'd started out by trying to get my hair to cover it, but if I wanted to see that wasn't going to work. Giving up on that idea, I kept it down in an attempt to hide it a little and not draw notice to it. I didn't have any foundation to cover it up either, so that idea was out of the window straightaway. In all honesty I needed Alice's help with this, but I couldn't. She would ask questions. I was just going to have to try my best at hiding it.

Like that was going to happen.

Gritting my teeth, I left the bathroom and headed downstairs, not bothering with breakfast and heading straight to my truck. Thankfully it was raining so I could have my hood up which obscured my face. In my haste to leave the house that morning, I had arrived early to school and Edward wasn't here yet. So, like the coward I was I hurried out of my truck and made my way to class with my head down. Luck seemed to be on my side that morning as no one was in class yet so after taking off my jacket I sat with my head in my arms on my desk so that when people came in they wouldn't see my face. After a short while people began to fill the room and then I heard the voice I was both dreading and happy to hear.

'Bella! There you are, Edward was looking for you. We saw your truck but couldn't find you. Did you not sleep last night?'

I kept my head down, my heart clenching at the mention of Edward. 'Not well, I was still too happy about everything at your house.' It wasn't a total lie, but my stomach still clenched painfully as I said it, along with my heart.

Alice must have sat down because I felt something brushing my hair away on my left. Charlie was left handed so the bruise was on my right side. It was ironic that I included that fact as part of my luck this morning.

'Bella, are you alright?' Alice's voice was soft and quiet beside me.

Turning my head to face her, making sure my right side was still covered in my arms, I gave her a reassuring smile. 'I'm fine, honest. I just need to catch up on some sleep tonight that's all. Especially if I'm going to be playing tomorrow.'

Alice smiled, running her hand over my hair in a comforting gesture. 'Don't worry, coach would be crazy to not pick you.'

'That's what Edward said.'

'See, it's a sure thing then. Edward's never wrong when it comes to who will be playing at matches. Well, apart from that one time, but that wasn't his fault.'

'What happened?'

She was about to explain when the teacher came in and called the class to order. I would just have to find out later on. The time had come for me to sit up. So with my face turned to the front I slowly sat up, making sure my hair fell over the right side of my face. The rest of the lesson passed by normally, but my luck was fast running out.

I couldn't escape the room before they could look at me because Alice had begun talking about the winter dance, which was months away but we had to go dress shopping now. I don't think I'd ever understand her need for so much shopping.

I was standing up putting my jacket on, side on to Alice, when my luck finally disappeared.

Jasper was standing in front of me with widened eyes, which were sad. I hadn't been paying attention to where he was and didn't notice him moving to stand there. He didn't say anything, but that may have been because the class was still half full with people. As soon as we stepped out of the class, Alice was still on left so hadn't seen, Jasper carefully took hold of my arm and steered me and Alice down the opposite way to which we would go as it was empty.

'Bella, what happened to your face?'

His voice was strained and sounded…pained. Alice immediately stopped speaking and whirled me round to face her as my stomach clenched painfully and my heart rate increased. Alice's eyes zeroed in on my cheek and she brought her hand up as though she was going to touch it then decided against it.

'What happened?' If I hadn't been standing right in front of her I wouldn't have heard her, she sounded upset.

I looked down nervously, playing with my zipper. 'It's nothing, I was walking around in the dark last night and hit it on a cupboard. It's fine, really, I'm a klutz that's all.'

'Does it hurt?' Her voice was still quiet, but was easier to hear this time.

I shrugged, not liking being in this situation. 'It's not so bad anymore, just if I touch it or move it too much.'

Alice opened her mouth to speak, looked at Jasper, then closed it again. She stood quiet for a while then decided to speak.

'Bella…you know can trust us, right? Did…did someone do this to you?' I could tell it was hard for her to ask, and my chest tightened as she spoke.

My head was screaming at me to tell them, to get it out in the open. Maybe they could help me.

But they couldn't.

I looked down, not wanting to lie straight to her face. Not that this was any better.

'I know, but it's like I said. I walked into the cupboard. We should get going, I don't want to be late.'

I hurried off, my head ducked down, not stopping when Alice called out to me. I hated lying to them, they were so caring and I had just thrown it back in their faces. I had just thrown my chance to speak to someone away.

I ignored the building for my next class and ran to the parking lot, tucking myself in the foot well of my truck and burying my head in my arms, tears falling down my cheeks.

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before, I knew she was acting strange at the beginning of class for a reason. Seeing her standing there in front of me and Jasper the way she was brought tears to my eyes. I just wanted to go over to her house and beat Charlie over the head with my shoe, see how he felt being hit. Her right cheek was bruised and slightly swollen with a small cut that looked painful. I had instantly reached out to touch it but stopped myself.

When I asked what had happened, she'd looked away.

'It's nothing, I was walking around in the dark last night and hit it on a cupboard. It's fine, really, I'm a klutz that's all.'

I could tell she was lying, there was no way that was from a cupboard, and my heart ached at the thought of Charlie doing that to her. He must have hit her with some force to have cut her. He made me sick. Men like him didn't deserve to be on this planet. Who hits defenceless people? Or anyone for that matter, it was just wrong.

'Does it hurt?' I know it was a stupid question to ask, but I hated seeing her like this. I had promised he wouldn't hurt her anymore, but now this had happened. I blamed myself.

'It's not so bad anymore, just if I touch it or move it too much.'

I wanted to ask her who done it, give her the chance to tell us. Maybe she was just too afraid to admit. But as I opened my mouth, Jasper shook his head slightly. He knew me so well, and I knew what this must be like for him. But I had to know.

'Bella…you know can trust us, right? Did…did someone do this to you?' I watched her face intently as I spoke, and I saw something flicker in her eyes. She looked as though she was going to spill everything, but then she looked down. Her voice was quiet and empty.

'I know, but it's like I said. I walked into the cupboard. We should get going, I don't want to be late for class.'

She then took off for the doors, I called out to her but Jasper stopped me.

'She's not going to come back.'

I turned and buried my face in Jasper's chest and tears fell down my cheeks. Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around me.

'I can't stand it, Jasper. It's like…like before all over again. I just want to help but I don't know how. She looks so sad.'

Jasper ran a soothing hand up and down my back, his face in my hair. 'I know, Alice. It's hard to see her that way, but she needs to come to us. Maybe we should go and find her, she shouldn't be alone and I doubt she went to your lesson.'

I nodded, 'We should split up and phone when we find her.'

Jasper bent down to kiss my lips softly, 'It'll be okay in the end, she just needs time. You check the girls bathroom, I'll check outside.'

Giving him one last squeeze, I made my way to the nearest girls room whilst Jasper headed outside. I just hoped he was right.

**Bella's POV**

When the tears had stopped I wiped at my face, wincing as I brushed over my cheek. I looked at my hand to see blood. Great, I'd knocked the scab. I dug around in my bag for a tissue, pulling my phone out at the same time to check how long I'd been sitting here and when I should leave for my next class.

Putting the tissue carefully to my face I looked at my phone, seeing that I had a few missed calls. I assumed that they would be from Alice, wondering where I was, but was surprised to see that it was Phil phoning last night. With nothing better to do, I decided to phone him.

'Hello?'

'Hey Phil.'

'Bella! It's good to hear your voice. How are you?' I smiled slightly into the phone, I could tell that he genuinely was happy to hear from me. Phil was always like that. After what happened he was a better dad than Charlie sometimes, and I found myself missing his company, even if it was just to play baseball.

'I'm fine, it's good to hear yours too. Sorry I didn't phone last night, I didn't have my phone with me.'

'Don't worry about it, I was just ringing to say Happy birthday. So happy birthday!' I laughed at that before he continued. 'So did you have a good day?'

I looked at the bloody soaked tissue in my hand, knowing I couldn't tell him. 'Thanks, it was great. Some friends invited me round for dinner, it was fun.'

'I'm glad to hear you're making friends already. Did you get your mum's package?'

This interested me and I sat up a little straighter. 'Package?'

'Yeah, she sent over your Grandma's necklace, you know the one you loved. She wanted you to have it for your 18th. She misses you, you know.'

My hand went up to the necklace around my neck, my mouth hanging open. It all made sense now. I couldn't believe Charlie.

'Bella?'

I shook my head, remembering Phil on the phone. 'Yeah I got it, I love it. Thanks. How come she hasn't phoned me then?'

Phil sighed down the phone. 'You know how she is, Bella. I hate to say it but she still hasn't gotten over what happened, she just needs time. I am fighting your side though, not that she likes that too much. But I believe you, Bella, and I didn't want to send you there.'

'I know, thanks Phil. I should go, I have a lesson soon.' It wasn't a total lie, but I had to get off the phone.

'Okay Bella, I'll call you again soon, okay?'

'Okay, bye Phil.'

I hung up then, throwing my phone on the seat above me. Then I ripped off the necklace and threw it out of the open window, ignoring the slight pain the yank caused me. I couldn't believe I had thought Charlie had given it to me.

'Ow. What the-'

My head shot up at the noise, Jaspers head poking through the window. 'Is this pay back for me scaring you yesterday?'

'Sorry! I didn't think anyone would be out there.'

'Hey, don't worry about it. Do you mind if I come in?'

I nodded, getting up off the floor and sitting on the seat as Jasper came in and did the same. It was kind of cramped down there.

'I think this belongs to you.' As he spoke, Jasper put the necklace into my hand. 'Why did you throw it out the window? I thought you loved it.' His voice was gentle as he spoke, as though he wasn't trying to pressure me.

'Thanks. I do, I was just angry. I…I found out who I thought gave it to me didn't.' I didn't know why I was telling him this, I just felt I could trust him, and it felt good to talk.

'I see. Even if it wasn't from who you thought though, you still have your reasons for loving it, it belonged to your grandmother didn't it?'

I nodded, wiping at a stray tear before inspecting the necklace. I hated that I kept crying lately. It didn't seem to be too bad of a shape, I'd broken the chain but I could sort that. Hopefully.

'I can get that fixed for you, if you like.'

I looked up to see Jasper staring at me intently. There was something in his eyes, like…understanding. But it didn't make a lot of sense. I handed him the necklace, putting it carefully in his outstretched hand.

'Thank you. I'm sorry for throwing it at you.'

He smiled at me, but it wasn't a happy smile. 'Don't worry about it. Like you say, I've had worse. And I want you to know if there's anything you need, or you need someone to talk to, them I'm here for you. I know Alice is your best friend and you're with Edward, but you have me too. Don't forget that.'

'Thank you, really. I won't.' It felt oddly comforting to know that, and I wished I could just tell him. To tell anyone, but I couldn't.

'We should head off to class, the bell is going to go soon. Don't worry about the lesson you missed, Alice will sort it. She has a knack for that kind of thing.'

This managed to get a small laugh out of me, which seemed to please Jasper. I climbed out of the truck, feeling bare without my necklace anymore, but that just reminded me why I had thrown it out the window in the first place. It was nice walking with Jasper, he had a calming effect and didn't ask questions about my behaviour before, which I was happy about because I couldn't explain.

Jasper walked me to my next lesson where Alice was waiting. She didn't say anything, just hugged me before we walked into class. I was a little bit grateful for that, I didn't want to make up excuses right now.

The rest of the morning was filled with a few stares room classmates, but nothing else. Edward was waiting for me before lunch, a worried expression on his face. I didn't say anything, just walked into his open arms and clung to him. When I was with Edward everything was okay, at least for that moment.

He kissed my head before leaning me back to look at my face.

'Are you okay? Jasper told me what happened. You should have called me or something, Bella.'

I smiled at how caring he was, but knowing how I couldn't have called. I shouldn't have smiled though because it caused my cheek to hurt. I know Edward must have seen because he gently ran his finger under my cheek.

'We should get Carlisle to look at that cut, he's at home so we can go now.'

I didn't want to go because of what happened when Carlisle saw my bruise last time, and also I had a Baseball team to get onto for tomorrow.

'We can't go now, Edward. After baseball practice, I promise. I have to play tomorrow.'

Edward rubbed my back, looking regretful. 'Bella…he's not going to let you play, not with that cut and bruise, I'm sorry. One of the players turned up to a game last year with a black eye and a few cuts and coach went crazy. He'd been in a fight and so coach wouldn't let him play, and since then no one with anything like that has been able to. It's a rule of his. I wish it wasn't, I'm really sorry. I know how much you wanted to play.'

I didn't catch most of what Edward said, after he said I couldn't play I went into my own world.

Charlie had taken baseball away from me.

I felt free and happy when I played baseball, and he had managed to stop that. Just when I had thought I'd been punished enough.

But maybe I did deserve this.

Edward was still speaking when I interrupted him.

'I need to go home.'

This startled him. 'But you need to get that looked at, Bella.'

'I'll come to yours when I'm done, I won't be long.' I looked up at see he was a little upset by this, so I leant up to place a soft kiss on his lips. 'Think of it as a detour. I have my truck anyway so I'd need to drive it, I won't be much further behind you. I need to speak to Charlie and grab some stuff, Alice invited me over for tonight.' A thought occurred to me then. 'Wait, you can still play tomorrow, you need to stay so you can.'

He shook his head, 'I don't want to play if you're not. I'm coming with you.' I could see the defiance in his eyes and knew he wouldn't back down. With a sigh I nodded.

'I'll be at yours soon, okay? I don't see what the fuss is anyway, it's fine. But I know what you're like so I will for you.' I smiled up at him to show I was kidding, careful not to hurt my cheek. This seemed to make him feel better as his face relaxed.

'Okay, be quick but careful.'

I nodded as he took my hand and we walked to the car park. Most of the kids were eating lunch inside so there wasn't anyone to notice us leaving. I saw Edward get out his mobile and began texting quickly. When asking who he was texting, he told me that he was asking Alice to cover for us. I guessed that Alice really did have a knack for it as that was the second time I'd heard that today.

Edward seemed hesitant to leave me at my truck and lingered by my door after kissing my forehead.

'I don't like the idea of you driving by yourself.'

I smiled slightly at how caring he was. 'I'll be fine, Edward. I don't have a head trauma. And I drove here fine this morning.'

This still didn't seem to satisfy him, and he stood with a thoughtful expression on his face for a few moments. I didn't mind though because it meant I could just stare at him.

'What if I follow you in my car?'

I hesitated for a second, but knowing it would make him feel better, I agreed. 'Okay, but…can you stay in the car? I need to talk to Charlie and I don't know what kind of mood he is in. I'll explain later though, I promise.'

He nodded, 'Okay, if that's what you want.' He kissed my lips quickly before closing my truck door and walking to where he'd parked his Volvo. When I saw he was in, I started the truck and headed towards the house, trying to figure out what I was going to say.

When I pulled up outside I still didn't know what I was going to say and I was hoping it would come to me once I saw him. I gave Edward a small wave as I approached the house, and he stayed true to his word by sitting in the car. When I stepped into the house, everything was quiet and I would have thought the house was empty except Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway. Deciding I would grab some of my things first so I could make a quick exit if necessary, I went upstairs and packed a small bag. When my foot touched the ground floor on my way down, I heard noise from the living room.

'Bella, is that you?'

I was glad to hear that his words weren't slurred, which hopefully meant he was sober. I put my bag down and stood in the doorway to the living room.

'Yeah, it's me.'

As I entered Charlie was just getting off of the couch and I made sure to look him in the eye, not showing weakness. He was unshaven and wearing yesterdays clothes. When he looked at me, his face fell slightly.

'Oh, Isabella…'

My eyes snapped back to his as I had been studying the living. I was shocked at the sadness in his voice. This hadn't happened before. And he didn't usually use my full name.

He stepped towards me and raised his hand, and I automatically flinched. He stopped what he was doing and there was sadness in his eyes.

'Please don't be afraid of me, I…I didn't mean to hurt you.' I could hear the guilt in his voice, but I didn't know whether to believe it. Didn't know if this was a new game of his.

'But you did, dad. Because of what you done, I can't play in the baseball game tomorrow. You know how much I love that game. Because of you I can't play.' I tried as hard as I could to keep my voice even and calm. I knew very well how anger and violence didn't resolve anything.

He sat back down heavily in the armchair, not looking at me anymore. 'I remember that first bat I got you. We played for hours, just you and me. You were fantastic even then, I knew you'd be a star when you grew up. I would still call you my Little Princess, because you always will be.' I found tears well up in my eyes at the use of his nickname for me when I was growing up. Before I'd gotten into Baseball, I had wanted to grow up to be a princess and would wear a tiara all the time. 'I never meant to stop you playing, I'm…I'm sorry my Little Princess.'

I closed my eyes, glad he wasn't watching me. Just because he was like this, it didn't take away everything he had done to me. But a small part of me couldn't help but be happy, I felt like I was getting my dad back, that he loved me. I would always love him, it's why I put up with everything.

'Dad…you need help. Please.'

To my disbelief, he nodded slowly. 'I know, my drinking is a problem, I promise you I'm not going to drink anymore. I don't want to hurt you anymore.'

While he was like this, I decided to ask him something, hoping for a straight answer.

'Dad…why didn't you say the necklace was from Renee?'

Charlie sighed, 'I don't know. I don't remember.'

Not wanting to push it any further, I didn't ask him anymore about it. Maybe another time.

As though finally realising what time it was, Charlie looked up at me. 'Why aren't you at school?'

I fidgeted, not wanting his mood to change. 'Oh, um, Edward wanted me to go see Carlisle about my cheek, and because I can't play tomorrow there isn't much point of me going to gym or practice, so I came to get some things because Alice invited me to stay over…'

I slowly got quieter before coming to a stop in my speech. Charlie was staring at me, not at my eyes but at my cheek, as though only just remembering.

'Dr Carlisle Cullen?' I nodded slowly, not trusting my voice. 'He's a good man…will you be gone all weekend?'

This new Charlie was beginning to worry be and I wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. I didn't want him to suddenly flip.

'I don't know, I'll call and let you know. I should go, Edward's waiting outside.'

'Okay…have a nice time with your friends. I am sorry, Bella.'

I just nodded as I turned to pick up my bag. The way Charlie was now just made me even more surer that I couldn't tell anyone. Carlisle would just have to believe me like everyone else, and though I hated lying I felt that it was necessary. I had to protect Charlie.

As I turned from closing the front door, I gave Edward a reassuring smile and wave to show I was alright and got into my truck. As I pulled away from the curb, the tears which had came to my eyes earlier finally fell and I let them as I drove to Edward's house. I knew it would be my only time without people asking questions and I used this time to think things over.

The first thing on my mind was whether I could really believe Charlie's promise that he wasn't going to drink anymore. It shocked me how suddenly and openly he had come out with it and I didn't know whether I could trust him, I didn't want to get my hopes up. I guess I was just going to have to wait it out and see what happened. If things were like this week then hopefully I would spend most of my free time at Edward's house so I wouldn't have to be at home much anyway, therefore not have to suffer if Charlie broke his promise of not drinking.

The other thing on my mind was the fact I was lying to Edward. I was going to have to have a talk with him later, and I needed to figure out how much I was going to tell him. I couldn't tell him about Charlie, that was just too much. I didn't want to risk losing him. But maybe I could tell him about why I had to leave Phoenix in the first place, and why Renee hadn't spoken to me since then. It was going to be difficult, people always seemed to react badly to it, but I was hoping Edward would be okay. If he believed and trusted me I knew I could count on him for anything.

It was just working up the courage to tell him, and ask him not to tell anyone else.

When we both entered Edward's house, with his arm around my waist, Carlisle was already downstairs waiting for us. I guess that Edward had called him whilst I was still in the house and he led us over to one of the seats in the living room.

'Edward tells me you walked into a cupboard last night, Bella.'

I just nodded as I sat down, glad that Edward was with me so that hopefully Carlisle wouldn't start asking too many questions.

'You must have hit it hard to get a cut like this. This may sting a little.' I winced as Carlisle cleaned the wound, it still hadn't healed over since I knocked it in the car so it probably looked worse again. I started to panic at Carlisle's words, worried he would say something.

'I don't really remember, I was half asleep when it happened.'

He didn't say anything else about how it had happened after that, which I was thankful for. I didn't want Edward to know.

'It should be okay, just keep it clean and the cut will heal fine. You may want to put some ice or a cold compress on the bruise to help with it.'

As we stood up, I could see Carlisle trying to catch my eye, but I made sure to not look straight at him. I couldn't deal with it right now. 'Thank you, sorry to be such a bother.'

'It's no trouble at all, Bella. We're always here.'

Me and Edward then headed upstairs, where we often spent time after school. Edward put his Ipod into his speaker system and then we both lied down on his bed, me curled into his side with my head on his chest. I enjoyed just being close to him and we stayed together in comfortable silence, listening to the music and listening to his slow even breaths.

Eventually I knew I had to get it over with and leant up on my elbow to look at his face, to see he was watching me. I took a deep breath before speaking.

'Edward, we need to talk.'


	15. Revenge

**

* * *

**

A/N:

So, I've written this chapter three different ways, it's why it's taken me longer than I wanted to post, and this is the one which I thought got the story across better. It's not everything, but the rest will be explained in the next chapter. For this one, it's set in the past in Bella's POV. I was going to just have Bella tell Edward everything but that just seemed too long winded and was a lot of large chunks of text of speaking, so I thought this would be better as it gives/ will give more detail of what happened. Enough of me, on with the story.

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and has reviewed :) And thanks to Kat who reviewed without an account so I couldn't reply :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Bella's POV -_Past_**

I adjusted my socks Vone more time and made sure my laces were done up tight before standing up straight. I looked into the mirror in front of me and grinned. I loved the way the baseball uniform looked on me, red wouldn't have been my first choice of colour but I had gotten used to it with time. The word 'Ravens' was sprawled across my chest in black and it stood out against the red. I was in good spirits, as I always was when playing baseball, I felt as though today was going to be a good game.

I didn't know then that those words were far from the truth.

I knocked on the guys changing room before entering where the rest of my team were along with the coach. They were all waiting for me as was usual for us. The coach liked to rile us up before a game.

'Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Bella!'

I laughed and shoved Gale's arm before sitting down. 'Don't worry Gale, you can stop worrying now, I'm here to save your butt from losing.'

This caused everyone to laugh before coach called us to order.

'Okay, okay, now that's out of our systems, I want you all on your best behaviours and show these guys what we're made of!'

We all cheered, stamping our feet on the floor to add to the noise. I loved the feeling of it, the excitement it brought. We exited the changing room together and went to the baseball field to cheers from the stands. Lots of people had come from school and they were showing their presence. I took my time to look around the field before heading over to where everyone else had congregated, my face going from a large grin to one of worry. They were all huddled together, frowns covering their faces. Gale looked furious.

'What's going on?'

Gale just stood there with a face like thunder, his jaw clenched shut. It was coach who answered me. 'The other teams kicking up a bit of a fuss. They say they don't want to play against a girl.'

My face fell as realisation dawned. They didn't want me to play.

'Oh.'

'I'm sorry, Bella. I've tried talking to them, but they're adamant. I don't know what their problem is.'

My shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing I wasn't going to play. It angered me as this had never happened before. 'It's okay, coach. I understand. Sub someone else in and I'll sit out.'

'No!' Gale's outburst made me jump and I turned to face him. I'd ever seen him look so angry before. 'Why shouldn't she be able to play? They have no right to refuse to play us because she's on our team! They're just afraid they're going to get their asses handed to them by a girl!'

His words caused a wry smile to form on my lips. 'Gale, it's okay. And it's nice to know you think so highly of me. But I'll just sit it out, alright? You can kick their asses without me, it'll just make it that much sweeter.'

This didn't lessen his anger in any way, but he couldn't do anything about it as I was now walking off to sit on the benches with the rest of my team who weren't playing. Someone was substituted in for me, and I sat with my knees against my chest watching the game, wishing I could be out there. We were batting first as it was an away game, and Gale made his way to the plate. I could see from where I was sitting that he was still angry, and he was gripping the bat so tight that his knuckles had turned white. If he didn't calm down I knew there was going to be trouble.

I could see the smug look on the other teams faces from where I was and it just added fuel to the fire. I hoped that we beat these guys into the dirt for what they did. And from the looks of things it looked liked Gale had the same idea.

This wasn't going to be good. He had a crazy temper when he got worked up too much.

He finally blew his top in the fifth inning. His shoulders were tense as he took to the batting plate and his grip in the bat was so tight. He swung and hit the ball with more force than I had ever seen, but he didn't stop. He kept on swinging until he turned and made contact with the catcher.

I shot up, shocked as the other team went into a rage, the umpires and the other coach running up to the injured guy. Gale just calmly put the bat down and made his way over to where our team was.

'What the hell Gale?!' Coach was furious, his face red with anger.

'He deserved it.' I could tell from his face and the way that he spoke that he believed it.

'Gale, what happened?' He looked at me before looking away again.

'He was winding me up, talking about you. The umpire couldn't hear, or he didn't give a shit, who knows.. I lost it. He was saying they did us a favour by not letting you play, that you weren't any good to begin with. I couldn't take his bullshit anymore. So I shut him up.'

I stood shocked. He'd hit him because of _me_? 'Gale…I appreciate that you were sticking up for me, but you shouldn't have hit him. It's just going to cause trouble.'

'I don't care! They shouldn't disrespect people like that!'

I stepped back, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere, and honestly I thought the guy actually deserved it. I wasn't going to say that though as the other teams coach came over just then.

'You've got some nerve, boy! I want you out of her right now, all of you. This game is over, I won't have you attacking my players!'

Gale turned to face the man, towering over him with his height. 'And what about your players talking shit on ours? I won't have your players attacking my friends!'

The smaller man glowered at Gale, narrowing his eyes at him. 'Leave. Now.'

Gale looked like he was going to swing for the old man but then coach stepped in between them. 'Gale, let's go.' He then turned to look at the other coach. 'I know Gale had no right to hit that guy like that, but your players had no right to do what they did either. I will be looking into this, don't forget that.'

Coach grabbed Gale's arm and led him towards the changing room, the rest of us following. As we passed you couldn't ignore the glares we were getting from the other team, along with the crowd heckling. Those who had come to cheer for us were in uproar.

Thankfully by the time I got outside the spectators had left and I made my way over to where I had parked my car. Usually we took the school bus but hadn't today as it was so close and was easier to just arrange our own transport. I had just unlocked my car when I heard shuffling behind me and I turned to see Gale walking over to me.

'Gale! What happened?!'

He had blood running from his nose and a gash in his head and he was holding his stomach. He didn't look happy.

'It doesn't matter. Can you drive me back to mine? My lift left already.'

I nodded, opening the passenger side for him before getting in the driver side. The journey was spent in silence as Gale didn't seem in the mood for talking. We soon pulled up outside his house and I killed the engine.

'You want to come in? The others are coming over in a little while anyway for our so called celebration. Not that there's anything to celebrate.'

I nodded, getting out of the car and following him up the path. He refused any help as he searched for his keys so I just stood and watched him. His parents were hardly ever home so the house was empty.

I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen where Gale had plopped down into a chair.

'Will you at least let me help clean you up? I am an expert with these kinds of things after all, you know how much of a klutz I am falling down all the time.'

This got a laugh out of him, even if it was only small. 'Alright, if it'll keep you happy. You know something that doesn't make any sense? How I haven't seen you fall down once on the field or miss catching a ball the whole time I've known you. Yet off the field you're constantly tripping and walking into things.'

I smiled as I put water on a cloth, sitting in front of him so I could clean the blood off of his face. 'You know me, I'm full of surprises. My dad once told me it was because I put so much concentration into the game, but other times I just kind of go into my own little world and don't notice the things around me. Maybe I just need to pay attention and I wouldn't fall all the time? Who knows, I guess it's one of life's greatest unsolved mysteries.' I laughed at my stupidity while Gale just smiled, though I could see the amusement in his eyes. 'Okay, you sit here while I get the first aid kit from the bathroom. That cut needs cleaning properly.'

'Yes ma'am.'

I rolled my eyes as I left the room and went down the hall. Gale was one of those people that had a bathroom upstairs and downstairs. I grabbed the kit and went back to the kitchen, seeing Gale's backside sticking out from the fridge.

'I thought I told you to stay put?'

Gale jumped, hitting his head on the top of the fridge. 'Jesus, Bella. Wear some heavy boots or something so I know when you're coming, I hate when you scare me like that.'

'Well maybe you should just listen once in a while and do as your told, then you wouldn't need to know when I was coming because you would see me. And why have you got that?'

Gale took the top off the bottle in his hands, taking a swig before sitting down again. 'Why not? It's not like there's anyone here to stop me, and we're celebrating!'

I sighed in exasperation, sitting back down. 'What, so just because there's no one here you're going to start acting stupid? Let's just trash the house while we're at it! Renee isn't home most of the time, that doesn't mean I go acting stupid. And what are we celebrating, you nearly knocking some kids head off? You getting beat up?' I could see he was getting angry so sighed again, looking him in the eyes. 'Look, I'm sorry, okay? But do you really have to drink?'

He sat staring at me for a while before putting the bottle down on the table. 'Sorry, B. You know how I get. I just couldn't take that kid talking crap.'

I started cleaning his cut then, causing him to wince. 'I know. Is that what this is all from, did you get in a fight with the guys from the team because of what happened?'

Gale laughed. 'You should see the other guy. But yeah, they cornered me when I came out of the changing rooms, they weren't too pleased with my new baseball. I'll get them back though, don't worry.'

I stared at him, forgetting that I was supposed to be cleaning his cut. 'What do you mean, you'll get them back?'

He smiled slyly. 'Don't worry, Bella. Things will come together soon enough. Revenge is sweet.'

'Gale, don't go causing trouble. It's not worth it. And I definitely don't want you causing trouble if it's over me not being able to play today, I'm over it. Sure I'm pissed off that they stopped me playing today, but don't you think smacking one of the players round the head with a baseball bat is enough?'

'No I don't think it's enough. They had no right to do that to you, Bella. You don't deserve to be treated that way.'

I looked into his eyes, never having heard him talk like this before.

'You know, Bella. If you opened your eyes and paid attention more, maybe you wouldn't just stop falling over all the time.' As he spoke Gale put his hand on my knee and I froze.

'Gale-'

Thankfully the front door opened just then and people began pouring in so I didn't have to respond. I really didn't want this conversation right now.

'Gale! Tough break today man. I can't believe those guys. Jesus, what happened to you?'

I slipped out of the room as it began to fill, seeing Gale take a swig from his beer bottle as I did so. I shook my head slowly, Gale and alcohol were not a good mix. I could still hear them talking as I stood in the hallway, and I leant against the wall listening.

'This is nothing, just a little payback for me swinging at their catcher. But I'm not just going to let this slide.'

'So what are you going to do?' I rolled my eyes, everyone always followed Gale's ever word.

'We're going to get revenge. Something they're not going to forget.'

I walked off into the living area then, taking a seat away from everyone. No doubt they were all going to start drinking now if Gale was. There was a reason I didn't always hang out with these guys. They were fine in baseball practice and in games but otherwise they acted stupid. I'd just stay for a while then make excuses to leave. I pulled out the book I was reading from my bag and buried myself in it, ignoring what was going on around me. I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there when someone collapsed into the seat beside me. I looked up to see Gale staring at me, sitting way too close for comfort.

'Why do you always read at parties, Bella?'

'Because no one provides interesting conversations.'

Gale moved closer to me so our sides were pressed together, I was starting to get uncomfortable. 'Why don't you talk to me?'

I put my book away and inconspicuously moved away slightly. 'Alright then. Why don't we talk about why you swung for that guy?'

Gale shook his head, moving towards me again. 'No, I don't want to talk about that.' As he was speaking he carefully took a stray piece of hair, tucking it behind my ear and leaving his hand on my cheek. I froze. 'Why don't we talk about…you.'

'What about me?'

Gale leant forward until he was so close his alcohol breath washed over my face. 'About how much I want to kiss you right now.'

I jerked away and stood up, causing him to fall over onto where I had just been.

'I think I should go now.' I grabbed my bag and headed to the doorway, but stopped when he took hold of my wrist.

'Don't go, Bella. You know you want to. I know I want to.'

I turned to glare at him. 'No, I do not _want _to. You're drunk, Gale. If you were sober you wouldn't be doing this.'

Gale stood up so he was in front of me, staring into my eyes. 'Really? Do you honestly believe that, Bella? Because I can tell you I'm not drunk, I haven't had that many.'

I continued to glare up at him, jerking my wrist out of his grasp. 'Yes. Because you have a _girlfriend._ One who would do an impression of you and take a baseball bat and swing it at _my_ head if she even so much as thought we were kissing. And I don't want that thank you very much. I don't care how many you have had, it's bad enough you had any at all. I asked you not to, but you go and do it anyway.'

'Bella, just shut up and listen-'

'No Gale. _You_ shut up and listen. I'm going home, you just stay and enjoy your celebration. We'll both have forgotten about everything that happened today Monday morning, okay?'

'I know I won't. And I'll make sure you don't either.'

I didn't answer as I walked out the front door, slamming it too hard in my anger and walked past my car and headed home. I was too annoyed to drive and would probably cause an accident, plus it wasn't that far to mine. My house was empty when I got in and so just headed straight upstairs to bed. It was still early but the day had been too long and I just wanted it to end.

I woke up to banging on my front door.

I groggily pulled on a sweater to go with my sweats and trudged downstairs, looking at the clock on the wall as I went.

7:00 am.

Who's up at this time on a Sunday?

When I opened the door I was so shocked I just stood there staring. It wasn't until one of them spoke that I snapped out of it.

'Are you Isabella Marie Swan?'

I swallowed, staring up at the stony face police officer in front of me. He was over six feet tall and of large build. Not something you want to see standing outside your front door looking for you.

'Yes, that's me. Is there something wrong?' I started to panic a little then, Renee and Phil weren't here. Had something happened to them? What if there had been an accident?

'I'm officer Marx and this is officer Lewis. We need you to come down to the station with us and answer some questions. If you would step outside, please.'

I looked from the taller man to the slightly less shorter one beside him who I hadn't noticed before. He looked nicer than the other guy, as though he was sorry for being here. I wish that it was him speaking and not the scary guy.

'Why do I need to come to the station?'

Thankfully it was officer Lewis who spoke this time. 'There's no need to worry right now, you're not under arrest. We just need you to come down so we can clear up a few things. Everything will be explained there.'

I nodded slowly, knowing that I couldn't exactly refuse to go. I turned back inside to put some shoes on then walked between the two men towards the cop car parked outside my house. Neighbours were watching from their windows and doors and I felt so embarrassed. My face was red as I sat in the back of the car and they drove away. I wanted the ground to swallow me up. But that never happens when you want it to.

The interview room was small and cold and the grey walls weren't inviting at all. I had to sit there until Renee came, and she wasn't happy at all. She had shouted at me, asking me questions I didn't know the answer to until the two police officers came in. Renee shut up then and sat beside me while they put a tape recorder on. My palms were sweating I was so nervous. What was going on?

'Ms Swan, where were you yesterday?'

I looked from one officer to the other. What did that have to do with anything? 'Well I had a baseball game yesterday morning, although it turned out I couldn't play. After that I was a friends house who was having a party of sorts. And then I went home.'

'Why couldn't you play at the baseball game?'

'There was an issue with the other team. They didn't want to play against a girl so I decided to sit out instead of causing problems. I play on an all guys team you see, there's never been a problem before but I guess there's a first time for everything.' I laughed nervously but soon stopped when I saw the look on Renee's face.

Officer Marx looked at some sheets in front of him before continuing. 'So your team was fine to let you sit out? They weren't angry about this? Were you angry?'

I think he was trying to fit as many questions as possible into one speech and I was having trouble keeping up. Was he on about the incident with Gale? 'I wasn't happy about it, no. I love the game so of course I wanted to play, but like I said, I didn't want to cause problems. They were angry, yes. There was an…incident with one of my team mates and the others catcher. Is that what this is about?'

'I'll be the one asking question, ma'am. What was this incident?'

I didn't want to get Gale in trouble, but I couldn't lie. 'My team mate, Gale, got angry at the catcher who was badmouthing…me…and so swung the bat as his head as he went for the ball. The guy was okay though, and they beat Gale up as well so surely they should be in trouble too?'

Officer Marx glared at me which was my cue to be quiet. I didn't like this man.

'What time did you leave this… 'party of sorts' and go home?'

I had to think about that one. 'I left around 7:30pm and got home around 8:00pm. I ate something before going upstairs to my room and showering before bed. I had had a long day and was tired.'

'So you didn't go back to the high school you were playing that night?'

'No, why would I?'

Officer Marx looked thoughtful, though I could tell it was all an act. 'I don't know. Maybe you were angry at them for not letting you play. Maybe you were mad at your friend for hitting that guy when you can stick up for yourself and you wanted your own payback. Maybe you were mad at the team for beating up your friend when he was sticking up for you. Maybe you got so drunk at this 'party of sorts' that fuelled with your anger you drove to that school and set fire to the baseball field!' His voice got louder and louder as he spoke until he was shouting across the table at me.

I sat staring at him in shock. _He thought I'd set fire to a baseball field!_

'W-what?! I wouldn't do something like that! That's…That's just crazy. Why would I destroy something like that?'

I looked at Renee beside me to see her face was blank, but by her eyes I could see she was furious.

She thought I had done it.

'That's not all. Someone was in the changing rooms and they got caught in the fire. They have been badly injured. Is that something you would do?'

I really didn't like this Marx. How could he think I'd do that?!

'No! Oh gosh, is he okay?' I couldn't believe they were trying to accuse me of something like this. I was angry about the situation yesterday, but I wouldn't set _fire_ to a baseball field because of it.

'The doctors say he's going to be okay. He suffered mild burns and smoke inhalation, but they say he's doing fine.' Officer Lewis was looking sympathetic and seemed as though he wasn't happy at all with Marx approach. 'Bella, -Can I call you Bella?' I nodded my consent and he continued. '- It's just that things aren't really looking in your favour right now. You have no one to back up your story of you being at home last night and your car was found parked outside the school at the time of the fire.'

I stared at him, taking in his words. My car…

'But I left my cars at Gales yesterday. I was too angry to drive it home and didn't want to cause an accident so I walked home. It's not that far from my house to his.'

'Gale, your team mate Gales?'

'Yeah. The party was at his house.' I was glad it was Lewis asking the questions now, he was nicer that Marx.

'Why were you angry when you left?'

I fidgeted in my seat, not wanting to talk about this. But I had to if I wanted to prove my innocence. 'I had an argument with Gale. I had been cleaning him up after I drove him home after the fight and he…implied something. Later on, when he had been drinking, he came over to where I was sitting reading and tried it on with me. I got angry at him because he has a girlfriend and he was trying to kiss me. We got into an argument and I left, I didn't want to speak to him anymore.'

Lewis shared a look with Marx then turned back to me. 'Do you remember what Gale said while you were arguing?'

I thought back, trying to remember. 'I had been angry at him for drinking, but he told me he wasn't drunk. I knew he was, whenever he got together with the team they usually did. He told me I wanted it, but I didn't. I just remember shouting at him…and when he told me to shut up, I told him to and that I was leaving, and that we'd both forget everything by Monday morning.'

I looked at Renee while I was talking but she wasn't showing anything. She was worrying me. Did she really think I had done it?

'Did he say anything to you after that?'

'No. Wait, yes he did. He said he wouldn't…and that he'd make sure I wouldn't either.'

Lewis sat writing things down while I went over things in my head. The game…the fight…the party…my argument with Gale…my car…the fire and the hurt boy…and now this. It was so confusing, everything tumbling around in my head.

'Bella?' My head snapped up to look at Lewis. 'I asked if you knew what Gale meant by that.'

I was about to say 'no' when it suddenly came to me. Everything made sense. It was like puzzle pieces finally fitting together. I didn't want it to, but it all seemed to fit. My voice was so quiet that I was surprised anyone heard me.

'Revenge.'

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) Next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	16. Reactions

**A:n/: Really sorry that this took me so long to get out, I start university next week so i'm freaking out trying to get everything sorted, so I apologise. I'm not 100% happy with it but I thought I took long enough to get it out already that I should post something. **

**This starts off in the past again and then goes back to the present half way through. There are also some changes in POV.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'll respond to snazzbug55 here because you don't have an account. The conversation where Bella says 'We need to talk' would have been her telling Edward about what happened, which I done as Bella in the past. Sorry if that was confusing, hope it cleared things up :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_past_

* * *

Bella's POV -

Everything after the interview with the police were a blur. They wanted to know everything that had happened yesterday, along with the names of everyone who was at the game and the party. I could only give most of the guys first names on the team, and I had no clue who was in the stands. My head was spinning towards the end and I just wanted to go home and hide in my room under the covers.

No such luck.

Renee went crazy as soon as we got in the door. She actually believed that I was capable of doing something like that. She kept shouting at me, saying I was a disgrace and she couldn't believe I could act that way.

I was fuming.

_My own mother believed that I was an arsonist and that I had hurt someone!_

I had never been so glad to see Phil when he walked in the front door and calmed Renee down. He sent me upstairs and I stayed up there for the rest of the afternoon. I spent my time going over everything that had happened, but I still couldn't get my head around it.

The main thing that had me going crazy was that Renee thought I had done it, and even when I pleaded my innocence, she chose not to believe me. I thought that she trusted me, but I guess this showed that she didn't, I was hoping that with time she would see sense, but a mother should believe her child right away and stand by them. Not accuse them right off.

The second thing was that someone had done it in the first place and that the police had hauled me down to the station for questioning. Burning a place down and hurting someone was damn low and it disgusted me to think that someone had done that. I was ashamed of the fact that the police, Renee and no doubt everyone else that had heard about the fire and me being taken away by the police would now think I had something to do with it.

I just hoped the poor guy that had gotten hurt was going to be okay.

I also couldn't believe that it looked as though it was Gale who had done it, or someone who was at his party. Could Gale really do something like that?

Sure, he had a temper on him. But to set fire to a baseball field and to cause someone to get hurt? I didn't think he was capable of that.

But he had been drinking. And said that he wouldn't forget.

He would make sure I wouldn't forget.

Is that what he meant? Did he do it and leave my car to set me up?

Gale wouldn't do that…would he?

I collapsed onto my bed and stuffed my face in my pillow, letting out a scream. Everything was just so confusing and jumbling around in my head that I couldn't make sense of anything. I just wanted to go back to yesterday and just not turn up to the game. That way none of this would have happened.

It was my fault.

I turned over and stared up at the ceiling as realisation dawned.

Okay, I hadn't set the place on fire. And I hadn't hit the teams catcher. And I hadn't made the other team refuse to play against me.

But it was because I wanted to play in the first place that they had refused which made Gale angry so he hit the guy and then there was the fire.

So it was my fault.

Some time that afternoon Phil came up to my room and sat on the end of my bed. I didn't move from my position and continued to stare at the ceiling.

'Bella? Look at me, please.'

I sat up slowly, scooting back to lean against the headboard and looked at Phil's solemn expression.

'You don't believe me either, do you. You think the same as Renee.' It wasn't so much a question as a statement, and I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what he had to say.

Phil let out a sigh and turned his body to face mine. 'Did I say that? Just listen to me, Bella. I spoke to your mother earlier, trying to calm her down. She's okay now, she's sleeping at the moment. You know how she is sometimes. The police phoned just now, and I spoke to them too. I know you didn't do it, Bella. You're not capable of something like that, and your mother will realise that too. She's just stressed and worked up, give her time to calm down. They've also arrested your friend, Gale, over the fire. They may need to talk to you again but you're not in any trouble.'

I know I should have felt relieved, but I wasn't. Gale had been arrested because of what I had told them. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

'If you believe me, why can't she? She's my mum, she's meant to believe me and stand by me!'

Phil made hushing motions as I had started to shout, but I couldn't help it, I was angry at her.

'I know Bella, but she'll come round. Just trust me, okay? I'll bring you up some dinner soon, alright?'

I just nodded as he got up, not knowing what to say. I just wanted to shout right back at Renee for earlier, but I knew I couldn't do that. It would make things worse. So instead I just stayed in my room and dreaded the next day when I had to go to school.

It was worse than I had expected.

Everyone somehow knew what had happened and I was now treated like a leper at school. Everyone ignored me, no one would speak to me and I spent the morning receiving death glares from everyone I passed. I had thought things were okay, it was to be expected that people would be pissed at me and I could cope with a few glares and being given the silent treatment.

But then lunch time came.

And I was confronted by Gale's girlfriend and her troop of clones.

I had just stepped through the cafeteria doors when they approached and the whole room went silent.

'Hello, _Bella_.' She spat out my name and I knew things weren't going to go well.

'Chloe. Excuse me, you're in my way.'

I tried to get past but she just shoved me so my back hit against the doors. 'I don't think so somehow. You're going to stand there and listen to me, you little bitch. We're not going to forget what you've done to Gale, and you're going to pay for it for the rest of your life.' I resisted the urge to laugh at that, like I'm going to know her the rest of my life? 'We don't believe your little lies and we know you set him up, you always were a jealous little bitch weren't you? Couldn't handle the fact that others were better than you and that Gale didn't want you, so you had to pull a stunt like this.'

I stared at her with a look of disbelief. How can she really believe that? I was about to say something but she didn't give me the chance. She stepped up even closer to me so our faces were inches apart.

'You're going to regret ever telling the police, you got that?'

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut short when one of Chloe's clones stepped forward and poured a bottle of coke over my head. The whole room burst out laughing and I did the only thing I could.

I ran.

Their laughter followed me as I ran back out through the doors and down the corridors until I was outside again. I didn't care that the day was only half over, I wasn't staying there when I was drenched in coke. I climbed into my car, it had been returned to my house earlier this morning, and I drove home. Both Renee and Phil were at work so I didn't have to explain why I was home. After showering I sat curled up under my covers and let the tears fall that I had managed to hold back at school.

I was angry.

I was angry at Gale for setting me up. I was angry at those girls at school for doing that to me. And I was angry that Renee didn't believe me.

In a rage I picked up my beside lamp and threw it at the opposite wall, the glass making a satisfying noise as it shattered into pieces.

I stayed there the rest of the afternoon. I had to clean up the mess before they got home, otherwise I'd be in even more trouble.

The next day of school was even worse than the first.

Walking through the halls I was pushed and shoved so many times I was sure I would have bruises on most of my body. I couldn't understand how people could be so cruel. But then again, Chloe was pretty much queen of the school so if she hated someone, everyone would hate them.

At lunch time I took refuge in the girls locker room, but it felt as bad as the cafeteria yesterday. There was no one there to hurl abuse at me or push me around. But there was a sign up about baseball.

Practice had been cancelled indefinitely and we were out of the league.

It was all over.

It was like someone had kicked me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

People may not see it as a big deal, but I still loved baseball. Now that I couldn't play, there didn't seem much point of me being here.

So I walked out of school again.

I wanted to hit someone when I got to my car. Someone had keyed my car, the words 'Liar' scrawled across the drivers side.

Renee was going to flip. Again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Edward POV- **_Present_

Bella sat silently in front of my on the bed as she finished speaking. I looked into her tear filled eyes as I processed everything she had just told me. She'd had to go through all of that on her own, and I just wanted to pick her up and take all of it away.

I knew I couldn't do the latter, so instead I put my arms around her and pulled her to me, holding on tighter when her small arms wrapped around me.

'I'm sorry, Bella. You shouldn't have had to go through that. It wasn't you're fault.'

Anger was bubbling beneath the surface, but Bella was more important then that and I couldn't go punch this guy in the face when he was miles away. Bella was my main priority, and she always would be from now on.

Bella wiped away the tears from her eyes, her face pressed against my chest. 'It's okay, really. I've learnt to deal with it these few months. Do you know what the worst thing is? When Renee shouted at me, telling me she couldn't deal with me anymore when I started skipping school, I was actually happy. It was the first time she had spoken to me, even been in the same room as me for more than five minutes, in weeks.'

I could hear the sadness in her voice as I stroked her hair, clutching her body to me. No one should be made to feel this way. I wanted more than ever to just tell her how much I loved her, but right now wasn't the time to first say it.

'Have you spoken to her since you came here?'

I felt I knew the answer before her head moved sideways against my chest, indicating a no. 'Although I did find something out today. You know that necklace of my Grandmas? She sent it. I didn't know it was her till Phil told me.' Her hand went up to her neck, which was empty. 'It gave me a bit of hope that maybe things will be okay between the two of us.'

I ran my fingers through her hair before taking her chin in my hand and tilting her head up. Her deep brown eyes shone up at me, and I wanted more than anything just to see her happy. I pressed my lips lightly to hers before speaking.

'Why don't you ring Renee?' Bella was about to interrupt so I placed a finger over her lips. 'I think it would help. Maybe she's just too worried to phone you herself, because she doesn't know how you'll react. Someone needs to make the first move, and I think it should be you. See the necklace as an olive branch, she's reaching out to you.'

Her brow crease as she thought about what I was saying, and I placed a kiss over it to smooth it out. I waited patiently as she thought, caressing her skin to calm her.

'I…I think you're right. I should have before, I guess I just needed a little push to do it. But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?'

I could see she was starting to worry, something she did a lot. 'Then at least you tried, Bella. You don't want to stop and think in a few months, or years even, down the line and wonder what may have been if you had picked up the phone to spoken to her. I just want you to be happy.'

Bella smiled at that, causing my lips to automatically curl. She always had that affect on me.

'Okay, I'll phone her. Even if all she does is pick up, it'll be nice to hear her voice.' She looked down, her hands seemingly becoming very interesting. 'I've missed it.'

I kissed her forehead before picking her up and settling her against my cushions. Before she could speak I had my phone out and pressed in her delicate hands. 'Talk to her as long as you like, okay? I'll be downstairs so you can have some privacy. I don't know about you but I'm starving.' I gave her my best smile, which she returned, before giving her one last kiss and heading downstairs. I heard Bella taking a deep breath as I left and I knew she would be okay. She was strong, but she had her weaknesses like everyone did.

As I entered the kitchen, I was startled by the time, realising school had just gotten out. No wonder I was so hungry, both me and Bella hadn't eaten any lunch. I should have made sure we ate something earlier. Carlisle must have been called into work because the house seemed empty and Esme wasn't around so she must have been at the shops still.

I made us some sandwiches and grabbed some chips along with some sodas and sat at the table to eat. I left Bella's on the table, knowing she would come down when she was ready.

I had just finished eating when I heard cars on the gravel and doors opening and slamming closed. Looked like everyone was home.

'Edward?'

I stayed where I was, knowing they would find me eventually. I didn't have to wait long as Alice soon walked in.

'There you are! Where's Bella, is she okay?'

She sat in the chair beside me, the one without the food, and Jasper who had walked in with Alice hopped up onto the counter.

'You know if mum caught you she'd have you strung from the ceiling. And Bella's fine, she's upstairs on the phone.'

'She loves me, she wouldn't do that to me. You're just mad because I'm her new favourite.'

I couldn't help but laugh, glad of the mood change from earlier, and swung round to throw my rubbish at Jasper. 'Oh yeah? We'll find out when I tell her.'

'Snitch.'

'Edward, my man! You didn't have to make me a homecoming dinner. How thoughtful of you.'

I turned to face Emmet who had just walked in the kitchen door. 'You're right, I didn't. Keep your big paws off, it's for Bella.' I swiped at his hands as he went to pick it up, which caused him to pout.

'I'm hurt! You never make me food. Do I have to go around kissing you to get some food now?'

I pulled a face, not liking the image that came with that. 'No, thanks. I'll let you leave that for Rosalie. Maybe you're doing something wrong if she doesn't make you any food.'

I ducked as Rosalie threw something at me. 'Don't go giving him ideas.'

'I don't think Emmet needs anyone giving him ideas.'

A grinning Emmet wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist from behind. 'Damn straight. Now if you'll excuse us, I have another hunger I need to quench.'

I grimaced as Emmet pulled a laughing Rosalie from the room and distracted myself with washing my plate to get that image out of my head. After a few minutes Alice spoke.

'So what did you and Bella do all afternoon?'

Alice had gotten up out of the chair and was now standing between Jasper's legs with his arms around her.

'Carlisle checked out her cheek. It's fine, by the way. And then we just talked upstairs.' I didn't know if Bella wanted others to know, so decided not to say about what just yet. That would be Bella's decision if she ever choose to. Hopefully Alice wouldn't push on the subject, but it seemed I wasn't to be in luck.

'Talk about what?'

Damn.

**Bella POV**

After hanging up the phone I went into Edward's bathroom to splash some water on my face. Dabbing my face with a towel, I looked into the mirror above the sink and grimaced. You could tell I had been crying. My eyes were a little bloodshot, and red and puffy. I wasn't too worried, I'd decided I was going to tell everyone else if they asked. It felt good to talk about it with Edward and I was tired of keeping secrets. Well, secrets that I could tell people.

I was glad I took Edward's advice and phoned Renee, just hearing her voice had made me feel like things would be okay, and we talked about what had happened. She had apologised for how she had reacted, and I felt with time we would have the relationship we once had. Things weren't going to be fixed overnight, but I knew that and was okay with it. Just knowing that she would phone me again soon put a smile on my face.

I made my way downstairs, realising my hunger as my stomach had growled at me in the bathroom. Hopefully Edward had made something for me too.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Emmet and Rosalie in a compromising position on the sofa so quickly crept by them to not cause any embarrassment, mainly for myself. As I approached the kitchen it was silent until Alice spoke. I stood outside, not wanting to interrupt.

'So what did you and Bella do all afternoon?'

'Carlisle checked out her cheek. It's fine, by the way. And then we just talked upstairs.'

I smiled to myself, knowing Edward wouldn't say anything about what I had said if I didn't want him to. He was so thoughtful and caring, it was one of the reasons why I loved him.

I approached the door, seeing Edwards back to me as he was standing at the sink and Jasper was sitting on the counter not far away with Alice between his legs. It looked so natural and they seemed so happy together.

'Talk about what?'

Edward's shoulders tensed slightly and I decided it was time to make my presence known.

'About why I had to leave Phoenix to come and stay here.'

Three faces turned to face me, two shared looks of confusion while the other looked pleased to see me. Edward abandoned his place by the sink and took the few steps till he was standing in front of me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I melted against his touch, content with just staying in his arms.

'Are you okay? How did it go?' Edwards breath tickled my neck as he whispered in my ear, making me forget where I was for a second.

I nodded in response to his first question. 'I think things will be okay, eventually. She's going to phone tomorrow again. She apologised. You were right, about her being worried to call me. She couldn't believe it was me on the phone.' I laughed slightly as I remembered having to say who it was a few times when I phoned.

Edward kissed my head, giving me a tight squeeze before pulling back slightly to look at me. 'Things will work themselves out. It's good to see you smile. I made you some food if you're hungry.'

My stomach growled in response and I blushed, but Edward just chuckled, leading me over to sit down at the table. I had just taken a large bite of the sandwich when Alice spoke.

'Running the risk of sounding rude here, but what the hell are you two going on about?'

'Edward can explain. I'm too hungry to talk right now.'

Edward turned to look at me from where he was sat next to me. 'Bella, you don't have to tell them. Don't feel like you have to.'

I smiled reassuringly, taking his hand in mine. 'I want them to know. I'm tired of keeping secrets.' I noticed Alice and Jasper looking at me from the corner of my eye, but I didn't pay them much attention. 'You may want to get the others in here if you don't want to repeat yourself, although Emmet and Rosalie were in a very…compromising position the last time I saw them.'

Edward rolled his eyes at that, muttering under his breath about how they'll never change, when Alice screamed loudly, making me jump.

'EMMET, ROSALIE, GET YOUR ASS'S IN HERE BEFORE I TELL MUM WHAT YOU WERE DOING ON HER NEW SOFAS!'

There was a thud followed by cursing and then Emmet appeared in the doorway. 'Are you forgetting the other week, Alice? Wouldn't want dear old mother to know that now, would we?'

I couldn't help but laugh, not even wanting to know what it was. It was fun to watch them bicker.

'Okay Alice, what's with yelling the house down?' Rosalie walked in, looking a little pissed off and straightening out her top. I didn't even want to think about what they were doing in there.

'Ask them two.'

I swallowed my mouthful before speaking, looking from person to person. 'I just thought you deserved to know the truth as to why I had to come and live here. You're all my friends so it just seems right.' I took a drink then so I wouldn't have to say anything else and let Edward do the talking.

He told them all about the game, the fight and then the party afterwards. He skipped over the parts with Gale, so I cut in and told them all about why I had left the party. Edward then went on to tell them about the police station, and I was thankful that he skimmed over that part, not going into much detail. He told them about my going back to school, how I was treated like an outcast, and then how I started skipping school and was sent here. He didn't tell them about Renee, and I would have to thank him for that later. That was something I didn't want to talk about right now, only with Edward.

I had to give them all credit, not once throughout it all did they speak, and I spent the time filling up my empty stomach. When Edward was finished, the silence stretched out.

'Bella the badass, who would have known.'

Edward glared at Emmet, but I just laughed. You could always rely on Emmet to make any situation better. 'If you're going to do something, you've gotta do it good.'

'Damn straight. But wow, I can't believe this Gale guy tried to set you up. You must hate him.'

I thought about what Emmet said, realising that I had never actually hated him. 'You know something? I don't. I don't know what was going through his head at the time, and he doesn't control the people at my school, so I don't think I ever actually hated him. Yeah, there may have been a few times where I wanted to punch him, but hate him? No.'

Five pairs of astounded eyes stared at me. It was Rosalie that spoke first.

'But…he ruined your life in Phoenix. You had to leave there, leave your home and your friends.'

I let out a small laugh at the word friends. 'My so called friends turned against me. And it wasn't such a bad thing really, I wouldn't have met you all if I hadn't come here.'

'Every cloud has a silver lining, right?'

Jaspers words sounded almost bitter, but I nodded in agreement anyway. 'Right.'

* * *

**Let me know what you think.** **Next chapter will be out as soon as possible, but like I said before I start University next week so things may be a little hectic for a while. It won't be as long a wait as last time though :)**


	17. AN

**Hey everyone, sorry this isn't actually a chapter. **

**I'm just posting to say i'm taking a little break with this story. At the moment it isn't going how I want it to so i'm going to take some time to sort it out and get the story straight in my head before writing any more.**

**Also, I want to apologise for confusion with the last few chapters and how it went from being in the present and then being in the past. I didn't mean to confuse people, so i'll probably go back and change it when I start posting again :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far, I hope to start posting again soon.**

**X**


End file.
